Parallelen IV, Falsche Erinnerungen
by EirienGER
Summary: Julie bekommt unerwarteten Besuch und muss sich erneut ihrer Vergangenheit stellen.


Falsche Erinnerungen

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Kapitel 1

Julie schreckte aus dem Schlaf und rückte im nächsten Moment hektisch an die Wand in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Auf der Bettkante saß ein Mann mit dunklem Haar und durchdringenden blauen Augen. Er sah sie interessiert an.

"Das hier ist nur ein Traum.", sagte er ruhig.

Sie schluckte. Das war kein Traum! Sie war hellwach und dieser Jemand war in ihrem Schlafzimmer!

"Ich bin nicht allein. Ich werde nach Hilfe rufen.", flüsterte sie.

"Wie ich sagte - das ist ein Traum. Ich bin nicht hier, um Dich zu verletzen. Ich möchte nur, dass Du mir zuhörst."

Sie presste sich gegen die Wand, als er aufstand und nun auf sie herab blickte.

"Dean wird Dich in wenigen Minuten besuchen."

"Was?"

"Ich habe ihm gezeigt was geschehen ist und ihn hergebracht. Ihr müsst es finden."

Julie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Wenn dies ein Traum war, dann war es mit Sicherheit der Verrückteste, den sie je gehabt hatte, denn alles fühlte sich sehr real an.

"Wer bist Du?", fragte sie atemlos.

"Mein Name ist Castiel."

*

*

Julie schreckte hoch und blickte neben sich, wo gerade eben noch der Mann gesessen hatte. Doch er war verschwunden. Sie war alleine in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Außer Atem warf sie die Decke zurück und stieg aus ihrem Bett.

Was für ein verrückter Traum!

Sie öffnete die Tür und lief in die Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Gerade als sie den Kühlschrank geöffnet hatte, klopfte es an der Eingangstür und sie zuckte zusammen. Im schwachen Lichtschein, der von der geöffneten Kühlschranktür stammte, lief sie zur Tür und sah durch den Spion.

Ungläubig trat sie einige Schritte zurück, bis sie gegen das alte Lebensmittelregal hinter ihr stieß.

"Nein.", stieß sie leise hervor.

Eine Dose fiel laut klappernd zu Boden. Sie musste noch immer schlafen... das konnte nicht wahr sein!

"Julie?", hörte sie nun von draußen.

"Das ist nicht wahr!", flüsterte sie sich selbst zu und schloss die Augen, während ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

Sie musste aufwachen. Und zwar schnell.

Es klopfte erneut.

"Bitte, mach auf!"

Sie schluckte und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Schließlich ging sie zurück zur Tür und drehte mit zitternder Hand den Schlüssel. Langsam öffnete sie.

"Dean!", stieß sie kaum hörbar hervor.

Sie erkannte, wie er die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergrub und verlegen nach Worten suchte.

"Ich... ich erinnere mich an Dich.", sagte er. "Ich meine... nicht erinnern - aber ich habe gesehen, was passiert ist!"

"Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Castiel hat mir gezeigt, was passiert ist."

Eine Gänsehaut kroch ihr über den Rücken und sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Mit einem Ruck wollte sie die Tür wieder zuschlagen, doch er ging dazwischen.

"Bitte, Du musst keine Angst haben!", sagte er.

"Verschwinde, oder ich schreie das gesamte Haus zusammen!", presste sie hervor, während Tränen in ihre Augen traten.

Das konnte nicht Dean sein! Dieser Castiel war irgend ein Formwandler, ein Dämon oder ein Trickster, der sie gefunden hatte und erneut sein Spiel mit ihr trieb.

"Bitte Julie, ich bin es!", sprach er auf sie ein. "Ich weiß dass es verrückt ist und nach allem was Du durchgemacht hast, hatte ich keine andere Reaktion von Dir erwartet. Verdammt, ich habe selbst keine Ahnung, warum ich hier bin!"

"Verschwinde!", wiederholte sie.

"Ich weiß jetzt dass Du es warst, die mir dieses Rock-Album geschenkt hat!", sagte er und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

Würde ein Formwandler dieses Detail in ihren Gedanken lesen können? Konnte das jemand anderes wissen?

"Ich hab mich immer gefragt, welcher Idiot mir wohl eine CD schenkt und warum. Aber jetzt weiß ich es endlich und es stellt sich heraus, dass es gar nicht idiotisch war, sondern eine clevere Taktik."

Ein schelmisches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Genau das Lächeln, das sie seit Jahren vermisst und von dem sie geglaubt hatte, sie würde es nie wieder sehen. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu - war er es doch?

"Hey!", schrie plötzlich jemand hinter ihr und Julie wirbelte herum.

"Bo, nicht!", sie rief sie und stellte sich dem Neuankömmling in den Weg. Schnell griff sie nach dem Baseballschläger den er in der Hand hielt. "Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

"Wer zum Teufel klopft zu dieser Uhrzeit nachts an unsere Tür, Julie?", antwortete er aufgeregt und betrachtete Dean mit Argwohn.

Dieser zog die Augenbrauen hoch als er den Mann mit dem vom Schlaf wirr abstehenden Haar und dem eigenwilligen Bartwuchs entdeckte. Julie registrierte erst jetzt, dass Bo wieder eine meisterhafte Auswahl an Kleidung getroffen hatte: Er trug eine rote Boxershort mit der Aufschrift "Angel" und dazu ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck "Virgin!"

"Ist das Dein... Dein Freund?", fragte Dean.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Mein Mitbewohner."

"Und ihr Beschützer! Wehe, Du tust ihr weh!", fügte dieser hinzu. "Wer zum Henker bist Du und was machst Du hier?"

Dean hob die Hände. "Friede, Bruder. Ich will nur mit Julie reden, sonst nichts."

"Kennst Du den Kerl?", fragte Bo und blickte sie ernst an.

"Ja...", antwortete sie. "ich... ich kenne ihn. Geh wieder schlafen. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Sie schob ihn aus der Küche. Bo blickte noch einmal über seine Schulter, um Dean einen warnenden Blick zu zuwerfen und wandte sich dann Julie zu, als sie außer Sichtweite waren.

"Wer ist das?", fragte er.

"Ein alter Freund."

"Alte Freunde lässt man nicht an der Tür stehen und sagt ihnen, sie sollen verschwinden!"

"Ich dachte, es wäre jemand anderes. Aber ich kenne ihn. Du kannst wieder schlafen gehen. Wirklich, es ist okay.", sprach sie leise auf ihn ein. "Danke!"

Bos Mine entspannte sich schließlich und er ging wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. Die Zimmertür schloss er jedoch nicht, wie sonst üblich. Julie blieb noch einen Moment lang unsicher im Flur stehen. Dean war zurück und sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Und sie war misstrauisch - was ging hier vor? Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und ging weiter.

Dean runzelte die Stirn, als sie zurückkehrte.

"Dein Beschützer?"

"Er ist ein guter Freund. Wir wohnen seit ein paar Wochen zusammen.", antwortete sie und deutete ihm, dass er eintreten solle.

"Nett.", presste Dean hervor, während er an ihr vorbei ging.

"Er ist der Beste! Ohne ihn würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich irgendwo auf der Straße schlafen.", verteidigte sie ihn.

Angespannt beobachtete sie, wie er stoppte und mitten im Raum stehen blieb. Eine unangenehme Stille entstand als er sie musterte und sie fühlte sich gezwungen etwas zu sagen.

"Ich dachte, ich würde Dich nie wiedersehen.", sagte sie - nicht gerade die beste Einleitung, um eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen.

"Ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass Du existierst.", antwortete er und zog eine Grimasse als er bemerkte, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. "Entschuldige!"

Sie wich seinem Blick aus und versuchte, sich zusammen zu reißen. Was wusste er über sie? Was hatte dieser "Castiel" ihm gezeigt?

"Wer ist Castiel?", fragte sie.

"Das wirst Du mir nicht glauben..."

"Ich glaube ziemlich viele Dinge seit wir uns kennen gelernt haben.", antwortete sie und klang dabei sehr reserviert.

Sie hatte Mühe ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ein Teil von ihr wollte, dass er wieder verschwand, denn die Erinnerungen an die schönen Zeiten mit ihm schmerzten sie. Ein anderer Teil jedoch war so glücklich ihn wieder zu sehen, gaukelte ihr Hoffnung vor - diese verwirrenden Gefühle machten sie unsicher und wütend.

"Ja... hör zu. Ich weiß, was Du für Sam und mich getan hast.", sagte er ernst. "Ich weiß nicht, warum Castiel mir das alles gezeigt hat, aber ich bin sicher er wird uns noch verraten, was das Ganze soll."

"Also, wer ist Castiel?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage mit Nachdruck.

"Ich bin ein Engel.", hörte sie nun hinter sich und drehte sich erschrocken um.

Dort stand tatsächlich wieder der Mann aus ihrem Traum.

Dean trat neben sie. "Was soll das alles? Warum hast Du mich hergebracht?", fragte er aufgebracht.

"Ihr müsst etwas finden. Dazu brauchst Du Julies Hilfe. Deshalb hab ich Dir gezeigt, was in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen ist.", erklärte Castiel.

Deans Mine verdüsterte sich und er ging näher an Castiel heran.

"Und was ist das, was wir finden müssen?"

"Als Julie sich in der Gewalt von Azazel befand, traf sie schon einmal mit einem Engel zusammen.", sagte Castiel nüchtern.

"Einem Engel? Nein.", antwortete sie ungläubig. "Ich erinnere mich an alles, was damals passiert ist. Das kann nicht sein."

Existierten Engel überhaupt? Oder war das alles hier ein krankes Spiel?

Castiel blickte sie ruhig an.

"Du hast nur gesehen, was sie Dich sehen lassen wollten. Du warst ihre Gefangene. Sie haben Deine Empfindungen und Erinnerungen manipuliert.", sprach er weiter.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Dean.

"Der Dämon in ihr hat den Engel getötet."

Julie wich einen Schritt zurück.

"Der Engel trug etwas bei sich, das eine mächtige Waffe darstellen könnte, wenn es in die falschen Hände geraten sollte."

"Und was genau ist diese mächtige Waffe?", fragte Dean.

"Das ist für euch nicht von Belang. Sie ist ausschließlich in den Händen eines Engels oder eines Dämons wirksam."

"Nein! Ich will wissen, wofür wir unseren Arsch riskieren!", Dean trat nach vorne und funkelte Castiel an.

"Beherrsche Deine Emotionen Dean, sonst werden sie Dir eines Tages zum Verhängnis.", antwortete der Engel. "Lilith hat ein weiteres Siegel gebrochen und gestern erfahren, dass sich die Waffe noch hier auf der Erde befindet."

"Lilith!", stieß Julie hervor.

Nur zu gut hatte sie in Erinnerung, warum der Dämon der sie besetzt hatte, vor ihr geflohen war.

"Was hatte Azazel damit vor?", Dean wich wieder etwas zurück.

"Das wissen wir nicht. Wir fragen uns, warum er sie nicht eingesetzt hat, als er in ihren Besitz geraten ist."

"Warum holt Ihr sie euch nicht zurück und vernichtet sie?", fragte Julie.

"Azazel hat sie versteckt. Du hast ihm dabei geholfen. Das Versteck wurde versiegelt und ist nur mit Deinem Blut zu öffnen. Deshalb wird Lilith nun hinter Dir her sein."

Julie atmete tief ein und fühlte sich, als würde ihr jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Es würde niemals enden. Mit einem mal wurde ihr speiübel. Sie schoss an Castiel vorbei und lief ins Bad, wo sie es gerade noch zur Toilette schaffte, bevor sie sich übergeben musste. Danach ging sie zum Waschbecken und spülte sich den Mund mit kaltem Wasser. Als sie sich erhob und in den Spiegel blickte, erkannte sie Castiel hinter sich und drehte sich erschrocken um.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte er. "Meine Äußerungen sind manchmal... unbedacht. Ich dachte nicht, dass Deine Angst vor Lilith so groß ist."

"Ich weiß, wozu sie fähig ist.", antwortete Julie kalt und ging an ihm vorbei.

Als sie durch den Flur lief entdeckte sie, dass Bo auf seinem Bett lag. Er schien trotz des Lärms und der Unruhe tief und fest zu schlafen. Wie konnte er jetzt schlafen?

"Dein Freund ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte mich ungestört mit euch unterhalten.", sagte Castiel, während er näher an sie heran trat.

"Wir machen nicht Dich für den Tod unseres Bruders verantwortlich. Ich weiß, wozu sie Dich gezwungen haben und was sie Dir angetan hat.", fuhr er leise fort und Julie sah ihn verunsichert an. Er machte ihr Angst und wühlte schmerzhafte Erinnerungen auf, daher beeilte sie sich, wieder zurück in die Küche zu kommen.

"Geht es?", fragte Dean besorgt.

Sie nickte und setzte sich an den Küchentisch, während Castiel ihr folgte.

"Weißt Du, wo das Versteck liegt?", fragte Dean ihn.

"Nein.", antwortete Castiel. "Julie muss sich erinnern."

"Ich kann mich aber nicht daran erinnern.", antwortete sie angespannt.

Castiel trat näher und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Du wirst uns Antworten geben können. Bist Du bereit?"

Sie blickte auf und noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, tippte er mit zwei Fingern auf ihre Stirn.

*  
-Fortsetzung folgt-

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 2 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 2

*

In der nächsten Sekunde fühlte sie sich wie in einen Traum versetzt. Aufgeregt sah sie sich um. Sie stand auf einem Hügel, um sie herum nur karge Wüste und Sand. Vor ihr befand sich der Eingang zu einer Höhle. Es war Nacht, doch auf der Spitze des Berges vor sich entdeckte sie mehrere ungewöhnliche Gebäude und sie überlegte, wo sie so etwas schon einmal gesehen hatte...

Dann sah sie, dass sich jemand näherte.

Sie erkannte sich selbst, wie sie mit Azazel durch den Eingang der düsteren Grotte schritt. Niemand von den Beiden schien sie sehen zu können. Bei dem Anblick, wie sie selbst so emotionslos und kalt neben dem Dämon her ging, wurde ihr erneut übel. Ängstlich beobachtete sie, wie die Beiden in der Dunkelheit verschwanden und lief los, um ihnen zu folgen.

Vor ihr öffnete sich ein größerer Raum, durch den ein wenig Mondlicht durch ein Loch in der Decke schien. Azazel und sie gingen weiter in die Höhle hinein, in einen kleineren Gang, der sich abzweigte. Nach wenigen Metern platzierte er eine kleine schwarze Kiste, die nicht größer als eine Schmuckschatulle war, in einem Loch in der Steinwand und drückte einen passenden Stein in die Öffnung. Danach versah er diese mit einem Symbol, welches Julie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Azazel blickte seine Begleitung wortlos an. Julie biss die Zähne zusammen als sie sah, wie die Julie in der Vision ein Messer zückte und sich ohne zu zögern in den Unterarm schnitt.

Erschrocken hob sie ihren Arm und erkannte, dass sich an der Stelle tatsächlich eine dünne Narbe befand.  
Die besessene Julie ließ nun einige Tropfen Blut auf das Symbol gleiten und steckte das Messer wieder weg.

Sie sah, wie Azazel beschwörend auf das Symbol einsprach, aber sie konnte keinen einzigen Ton hören. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass alles um sie herum stumm schien.

Was hatte er getan? Einen Bann auf das Versteck gelegt?

Sie sah nun, dass die beiden sich wieder in Bewegung setzten, um die Höhle zu verlassen und ließ sie passieren, bevor sie näher an die Öffnung in der Felswand heran trat. Aufgeregt betrachtete sie das Symbol. Es war ihr gänzlich unbekannt, aber sie versuchte, es sich einzuprägen. Als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte, um das noch feuchte Blut darauf zu berühren, wurde sie in die Realität zurück befördert und blickte in der nächsten Sekunde wieder in Castiels blaue Augen.

"Hast Du etwas gesehen, das helfen kann?", fragte er, während Dean sie angespannt ansah.

Sie nickte, vor Aufregung zu sehr außer Atem, um zu antworten.

"Dann müsst ihr es finden."

Im nächsten Augenblick war Castiel verschwunden und sie blieben alleine in der Küche zurück.

*

*

"Dieses Schwein!", stieß Dean hervor. "Ich dachte, wir wären diesen gelbäugigen Bastard los und jetzt das!"

"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Julie und stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände.

"Bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte er.

"Nein, ich bin nicht in Ordnung.", antwortete sie angespannt.

Noch immer zitterte sie wegen dem, was sie gerade erfahren hatte und aufgrund dessen, was sie in der Vision gesehen hatte.

"Wir werden das schaffen. Versuche Dich zu beruhigen."

Julie seufzte und blickte durch das Küchenfenster nach draußen, wo es bereits dämmerte. Sie wusste dass er sich bemühte, doch für ihn war sie eine Fremde. Immer wieder sagte sie sich, dass sie nichts anderes erwarten konnte, doch es war schwer, sich mit der Realität abzufinden.

"Lilith wird mich wiedererkennen.", sagte sie schließlich und versuchte, die aufsteigenden Emotionen zurückzudrängen.

"Du bist ihr begegnet?", fragte Dean.

"Pictor, der Dämon der mit besetzt hatte, wollte nach Azazels Tod die Seiten wechseln. Doch sie nahm ihn gefangen... uns."

Dean schluckte und sah sie nachdenklich an. "Du musst nicht darüber sprechen."

"Ich muss... Dean, ich habe Angst vor Lilith. Ich habe noch nie solche Angst zuvor gespürt wie damals. Sie wollte Pictor eine Lektion erteilen und ihm klarmachen, dass sie ihn tötet, wenn er ihr noch einmal zu nahe kommt."

Zitternd stand sie auf und drehte Dean den Rücken zu. Dann zog sie den Saum ihres T-Shirts etwas nach oben, damit er sehen konnte, was sie getan hatte. Sie hörte, wie Dean scharf die Luft einsog. Eine Sekunde später stand er hinter ihr, nahm ihr vorsichtig den Stoff aus den Fingern und zog das Shirt noch etwas höher.

"Sind das... Brandwunden?", fragte er entsetzt.

"Ich weiß nicht, was sie benutzt haben... ich glaube es war ein Messer, aber es brannte wie Feuer.", antwortete sie, während ihr nun die Tränen über die Wangen ronnen. "Es tat mir genauso weh, wie dem Dämon und es dauerte sehr lange, bis sich die Wunden wieder schlossen."

"Mein Gott...", flüsterte Dean und drehte sie vorsichtig um. "Es tut mir leid."

Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und schüttelte den Kopf. "Dafür bist Du nicht verantwortlich, Dean."

"Du hast diesen Deal wegen mir gemacht! Wegen mir und Sam.", antwortete er. "Natürlich bin ich verantwortlich."

"Ich will nicht, dass Du das denkst!", sagte sie und dieses mal klang sie wieder gefasster. "Es war meine Entscheidung. Und ich würde jederzeit wieder das Gleiche tun! Du bist nicht schuld daran, dass alles so gekommen ist. Wenn Du jemandem die Schuld geben willst, dann Azazel oder Pictor, aber nicht Dir!"

Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Julie hatte etwas angesprochen, das er immer versuchte vor der Außenwelt zu verbergen, manchmal sogar vor Sam. Zu oft suchte er die Schuld bei sich. Sie war bewusst darauf eingegangen und hoffte, dass er ihr glauben und nicht auch noch diese Last auf seine Schultern laden würde.

"Ich habe Dir das nicht gezeigt, damit Du Dich schuldig fühlst.", fügte sie hinzu. "Ich will nur, dass Du verstehst warum ich Angst habe, das zu tun was Castiel von uns verlangt. Ich dachte, ich könnte hier ein neues Leben beginnen, dachte ich würde Dich nie wieder sehen und habe versucht, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen."

"Wolltest Du mich nicht wiedersehen?", fragte Dean gerade heraus und sie blickte ihn überrascht an.

"Doch! Mein Gott, wie oft habe ich mir genau das gewünscht!", antwortete sie. "Aber ich wusste, dass es nicht möglich ist! Und jetzt bist Du hier... aber Du erinnerst Dich nicht daran, wie es war."

"Ich habe gesehen, wie es war.", antwortete er. "Ich weiß, wie nah wir uns standen."

Sie sahen sich eine Weile schweigend an, bevor Julie ihren Blick wieder abwandte. Nein, er konnte nicht wissen, wie nahe sie sich gewesen waren.

Dean räusperte sich, bevor er wieder sprach.

"Hör zu, ich habe eine Idee, wie wir Dich vor Lilith beschützen können."

"Und wie?"

"Sam."

"Sam?"

"Lilith hat versucht ihn zu töten, aber er ist immun gegen ihre Kraft. Bei ihm bist Du sicher."

"Wie kann das sein?"

"Frag mich was Leichteres... Ich rufe ihn an. Ähm, wo sind wir hier eigentlich genau?"

"Santa Cruz."

"Gut.", antwortete Dean. "Sam soll herkommen. Wir verschanzen uns hier so lange."

*

*

Immer wieder ertappte Dean sich dabei wie er Julie beobachtete, wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit anderen Dingen schenkte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er jemandem tatsächlich so tiefe Gefühle entgegen gebracht hatte, jemandem in diesem Maß vertraut hatte. Und er verstand nicht, wie es vollkommen in Vergessenheit geraten konnte.

Wenn er sie nun ansah, sah wie verletztlich und verwirrt sie schien, spürte er zwar das Gefühl, ihr helfen zu wollen - aber er fühlte keine Vertrautheit. So unverständlich es für ihn auch war, was Castiel ihm gezeigt hatte, erschien ihm wie ein Film. Ein Film, in dem Sam, sie und er die Hauptrolle gespielt hatten.

Julie kam wieder in die Küche zurück, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass es Bo gut ging.

"Er schläft tief und fest.", sagte sie. "Du siehst übrigens auch müde aus."

"Nein! Ich bin fit.", antwortete er. "Castiel hat mir im Schnelldurchlauf gezeigt, was damals passiert ist."

"Als Castiel Dir alles gezeigt hat, hast Du da auch Maya gesehen?", fragte sie.

Er konnte hören, dass es ihr schwer fiel, darüber zu sprechen. Zögernd nickte er.

"Wir sollten Sam nichts davon erzählen.", sagte sie leise.

"Das hatte ich auch nicht vor.", antwortete er.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und atmete tief durch.

"Gut... Warum legst Du Dich nicht schlafen? Die Couch ist sehr bequem."

Er lehnte sich zurück. Natürlich war er müde. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er tagelang auf den Beinen gewesen, denn Castiels ´Schnelldurchlauf´ war nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gezogen.

"Ich bin nicht müde.", antwortete er dennoch. "Aber ich würde aber einen Kaffee nehmen."

"Wir haben noch einiges vor uns, wenn ich Castiel richtig verstanden habe. Ich wecke Dich, sobald Sam kommt."

Er konnte kaum glauben, wie einfach sie seine Antwort überging und blickte sie überrascht an.

"Die Fenster und Türen sind mit Salz versehen.", sagte sie. "Sam braucht noch einige Stunden und ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen. Du kannst es also wagen, Deine Augen zu schließen."

Er blickte ihr erstaunt nach, als sie wieder umdrehte, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und die Couch freizuräumen.

"Im Kühlschrank ist übrigens noch Pizza von gestern.", rief sie.

Mich hochgezogenen Augenbrauen warf er einen Blick zum Kühlschrank. Sie schien ihn wohl wirklich besser zu kennen, als ihm lieb war.

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 3 by Eirien_28

*

Julie lächelte schwach, als Bo verschlafen aus seinem Zimmer trat.

"Ich hab geschlafen wie ein Stein.", murmelte er. "Morgen..."

"Guten Morgen.", antwortete sie.

"Ist der Kerl von gestern wieder weg?"

"Nein. Der liegt auf der Couch und schläft.", antwortete sie.

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Und wer genau ist das?"

"Das ist mein... mein Exfreund.", es klang merkwürdig, dies auszusprechen.

"Aha. Es kommt etwas Licht in das große Mysterium namens Julie.", sagte er grinsend und bediente sich am Kaffee, bevor seine Mine wieder ernst wurde und er sich an den Tisch setzte. "Aber Du sagtest Du dachtest, er wäre jemand anderes..."

Verdammt! Sie wich seinem Blick aus und überlegte, wie sie sich aus der Situation winden konnte.

"Das ist kompliziert.", gab sie nur zurück.

"Was, hat er ´nen bösen Zwillingsbruder?", scherzte Bo.

"Ja, so in etwa...", nervös knetete sie ihre Handfläche und sah ihn wieder an. "Hör zu. Ich werde ein paar Tage verreisen. Könntest Du mich bitte im Shack abmelden?"

"Klar.", er nippte an seiner Tasse. "Wo geht´s hin?"

"Muss ich erst noch herausfinden. Aber es sollte nicht lange dauern. Drei, vier Tage vielleicht. Ich melde mich."

"Ich muss mir doch keine Sorgen um Dich machen, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sieht mir aber gar nicht danach aus, Kleine.", er sah sie prüfend an. "Was ist los?"

"Es gibt einige Dinge aus meiner Vergangenheit, die ich klären muss."

"Gehört dazu auch das Ausstreuen von Salz vor der Tür?", er wies mit dem Kopf zur Wohnungstür.

Wenn er doch nur aufhören würde, zu fragen...

"Das ist so eine Angewohnheit von Dean. Er ist ziemlich... abergläubig.", antwortete sie.

"Aha... Nette Freunde hast Du.", er erhob sich. "Ich finde es nicht gut, dass Du mich belügst, Julie. Du weißt, dass Du mich immer um Hilfe bitten kannst?"

Sie nickte, während ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

"Dann rede mit mir."

"Ich kann nicht.", gab sie zurück. "Diese Sache müssen Dean und ich alleine erledigen."

Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Na schön."

Sie blickte ihm hinterher, als er kopfschüttelnd ins Badezimmer ging. Sie hasste es, ihn anzulügen und ihm Dinge zu verschweigen. So langsam musste er sie für einen Freak halten. Doch es war besser für ihn wenn er die Wahrheit nicht wusste. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre Freunde. Um Bo, um ihre Kolleginnen und Kollegen im Diner. Was wenn Lilith herausfand, dass sie hier lebte?

Nein... Lilith konnte nicht wissen, wo sie sich aufhielt. Sie hatte ihre Spuren gut verwischt. Und wenn Sam erst einmal hier wäre, würden sie verschwinden. Sie mussten herausfinden, welche Stadt das gewesen war, die sie in der Erinnerung gesehen hatte und die Sache hinter sich bringen. Danach musste sie sich einen sicheren Ort suchen, wo sie sie niemals aufspüren konnte... aber wo sollte das sein? Musste sie erneut alles aufgeben und zurücklassen?

Gedankenversunken umklammerte sie die warme Kaffeetasse und fragte sich, ob Sam sie wirklich vor Lilith beschützen konnte. Was, wenn Dean sich täuschte? Oder wenn sie andere Dämonen vorschickte? War er auch gegen ihre Kraft immun? Sie wusste, dass Sam eines der Kinder war, die Azazel für seine Armee ausgewählt hatte, wusste inzwischen von seinen Visionen und natürlich, dass er Dämonen mit Kraft seiner Gedanken exorzieren konnte. Aber dass er immun gegen die Kraft von Lilith war, dass er eine solche Fähigkeit besaß, das war ihr unbekannt. Soweit sie sich erinnerte, hatte selbst Azazel keine Ahnung davon gehabt.

Bo kam wieder zurück und setzte sich.

"Ich habe das Salz vor dem Badfenster übrigens auch nicht angerührt.", sagte er, bevor er einen weiteren Schluck seines Kaffees nahm.

"Danke.", gab sie nur zurück und starrte in ihren Kaffee.

"Julie?"

"Mhm?", schnell sah sie auf.

"Ich bin nicht blöd. Ich weiß, dass das Ausstreuen von Salz irgend eine Schutzfunktion hat - ich glaube, Du hast meine unglaublich große DVD-Sammlung inklusive Horrorabteilung bemerkt? Außerdem kenne ich Dich inzwischen ziemlich gut. Ich weiß, dass etwas in Deiner Vergangenheit war, mit dem Du versuchst fertig zu werden. Und jetzt taucht dieser Kerl hier auf und Du musst Hals über Kopf weg?"

Sie schluckte und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

"Bo, ich..."

"Warte, ich bin noch nicht fertig.", sprach er weiter. "Du bist ein anständiges Mädchen und ich hab Dich gern. Und obwohl ich nicht wirklich verstehe, warum Du nicht darüber reden kannst, akzeptiere ich es. Ich werde den Anderen nichts davon erzählen was hier los war, aber ich erwarte, dass Du anrufst wenn es gefährlich wird oder wenn Du Hilfe brauchst. Egal wann, egal wo, wir kommen und holen Dich."

Julie nickte.

"Und wehe Du denkst darüber nach, von hier weg zu gehen. Ich kann nicht mehr alleine wohnen, das ist Dir schon klar? Ich hab mich inzwischen an den ganzen Luxus gewöhnt, den Du mir bietest. Ohne Dich würde ich hier im Chaos versinken und mich nur noch von Fast Food ernähren. Das willst Du doch nicht, oder?"

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

"Nein.", antwortete sie nur.

Er drückte kurz ihre Hand und erhob sich wieder von seinem Stuhl.

"Ich verschwinde dann mal unter die Dusche.", sagte er. "Hey, ist Dir klar, dass das gerade die längste Rede war, die ich jemals gehalten habe? Wahnsinn, oder? Ich bin gut! Ich sollte in die Politik gehen."

*

*

Wenig später nachdem Bo zur Arbeit gegangen war, klopfte es und Julie sah, dass Sam vor der Tür stand. Schnell öffnete sie.

"Hallo Sam."

"Hi, Julie. Schön, Dich wiederzusehen."

Sie lächelte halbherzig. "Ja, vielleicht unter anderen Umständen."

Er nickte wohlwissend und trat ein, darauf bedacht, das Salz nicht zu verwischen.

"Wo ist Dean?"

"Er schläft. Ich gehe ihn wecken.", sie setzte sich in Bewegung, doch Sam griff nach ihrer Hand und sie stoppte.

"Warte.", sagte er leise. "Ich muss Dir wegen Ruby etwas sagen."

"Was?"

"Ruby und ich arbeiten nicht mehr zusammen. Das, was ich bei Dir getan habe, die Art des Exorzismus, das mache ich nicht mehr. Dean ist ausgerastet, als er es erfahren hat. Ich habe ihm nichts von Dir erzählt. Weiß er, dass ich Dich zurückgeholt habe?"

"Keine Ahnung. Er sagte Castiel habe ihm gezeigt, was damals passiert ist, aber darüber haben wir nicht gesprochen."

Er nickte. "Vielleicht können wir dieses Thema zunächst mal... umgehen?"

"Okay."

"Gut, danke."

"Ich habe Dir zu danken, Sam. Du hast mich damals von dem Dämon befreit."

"Es ist wahrscheinlich schwer für Dich darüber zu reden, aber weißt Du irgend etwas aus der Zeit... etwas darüber, was Azazel mit mir vor hatte?"

Angespannt wartete er auf ihre Antwort.

"Ich erinnere mich an viele Dinge, aber über seine genauen Pläne mit Dir weiß ich nichts.", antwortete sie. "Es tut mir leid."

Er nickte und senkte enttäuscht den Blick.

"Ich wecke Dean, dann können wir über alles sprechen.", sagte sie und ging los.

*

*

Sam sah ihr hinterher und wünschte sich, sie hätte ihm Antworten geben können. Wenn sie tatsächlich Azazels rechte Hand gewesen war musste sie doch zumindest etwas wissen. Ob ihr überhaupt bewusst war, dass er dämonisches Blut in sich trug? Oder hatte der Dämon der sie besetzt gehabt hatte, alle diese Dinge vor ihr verborgen?

Er nahm sich vor, sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal danach zu fragen. Schnell folgte er ihr ins Wohnzimmer und sah, dass Dean bereits wach war. Dieser kam auf ihn zu und Sam fragte sich, wie viel von ihrem Gespräch er gehört haben mochte?

"Sammy! Das ging schnell.", begrüßte Dean ihn und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein kurzes Haar.

"Ja, ähm, warum erzählt ihr mir nicht noch mal genau, was heute Nacht vorgefallen ist?", schlug Sam vor.

"Das meiste habe ich Dir am Telefon erzählt. Wir müssen herausfinden, wo diese Waffe versteckt ist und dafür sorgen, dass Lilith die Finger von Julie lässt."

"Und was ist das für eine Waffe, die wir finden müssen?"

"Castiel wollte es uns nicht sagen.", antwortete Julie. "Aber vielleicht kannst Du mir helfen herauszufinden, welchen Ort ich in dieser Vision gesehen habe. Dort hat Azazel die Kiste mit der Waffe versteckt."

"Ich würde zu gerne wissen, warum Lilith dahinter her ist.", sagte Sam und warf Dean einen angespannten Blick zu.

"Denkst Du, sie wird kommen und es sich holen wollen?", fragte Julie und er erkannte deutlich, wie ängstlich sie wirkte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Lilith wird sich wahrscheinlich nicht selbst nähern, wenn ich dabei bin.", antwortete er, ohne dabei überheblich zu klingen.

Im Grunde genommen wartete er regelrecht darauf, ihr gegenüber treten zu können und endlich gegen sie kämpfen zu können. Er hatte lange genug nach ihr gesucht.

"Was hast Du in Deiner Vision gesehen, Julie?", fragte er schließlich.

"Ich sah eine Wüste... vielleicht in Nevada oder Kalifornien? Und einen Berg auf dem mehrere Gebäude standen. Es waren Kuppeln. Mehrere Kuppeln."

Sam dachte kurz nach, ging dann zur Couch und zog seinen Laptop aus der Tasche.

"Okay."

Er klappte ihn auf und tippte etwas ein, während Dean und Julie ihn abwartend ansahen. Nur wenig später drehte Sam den Bildschirm um, so dass sie einen Blick darauf werfen konnten.

"Mehrere kuppelartige Gebäude auf einem Berg deuten auf eine Sternwarte hin. Diese hier liegt in einer Wüste."

Julie sah sich die Bilder der Website an.

"Das ist es..."

"Kitt Peak in Arizona.", las Dean laut vor.

"Das sind fast 700 Kilometer.", sagte Julie.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren. Ich fahre."

*  
Fortsetzung folgt

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 4 by Eirien_28

*  
Kapitel 4

Sie waren bereits einige Zeit im Wagen unterwegs und Julie bemerkte allmählich, dass ihr einige Stunden Schlaf fehlten. Sam und Dean waren ungewöhnlich schweigsam. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr sich beide verändert hatten. Nach allem, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war schien ihr das auch nicht ungewöhnlich, aber es war fast, als stünde etwas Unausgesprochenes zwischen den Beiden.

Sie seufzte, lehnte den schwer werdenden Kopf gegen die Scheibe und blickte hinaus. Immer wieder tauchte das Meer zwischen den Bäumen, den Häusern oder Hügeln auf. Bald würden sie die Küstenstraße verlassen und weiter ins Landesinnere fahren. Ob sie danach zurückkehren konnte? Sie wollte nicht von hier weg, liebte es mit ihren Kolleginnen am Meer zu sitzen und wenigstens für einige Stunden abgelenkt zu sein und ein halbwegs normales Leben zu führen.

"Schlaf ein wenig.", sagte Dean plötzlich und sie erkannte, dass er sie im Rückspiegel beobachtete.

Verlegen lächelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich schaffe das schon."

"Wir sind noch einige Stunden unterwegs. Und ich will nicht, dass Du total übermüdet bist, wenn wir dort ankommen.", antwortete er. "Außerdem... wir haben noch einiges vor uns, wenn ich Castiel richtig verstanden habe.", wiederholte er haargenau ihre Worte der vergangenen Nacht.

Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht war er noch der Alte, dachte sie und schmunzelte, während sie wieder nach draußen blickte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr die Augen zufielen und sie in einen leichten Schlaf fiel.

*

*

"Was hat Castiel Dir gezeigt?", fragte Sam, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Julie schlief.

"Du weißt doch sowieso schon einiges darüber, oder?", konterte Dean sofort und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Sam fluchte innerlich. Natürlich hatte Castiel ihm gezeigt, was er getan hatte. Dass Dean sich bisher zurück gehalten und nicht angefangen hatte zu diskutieren, grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder.

"Ja, ich habe sie zurückgeholt.", gab er schließlich nach. "Zusammen mit Ruby. Aber sie konnte mir nicht viel darüber sagen, was damals passiert ist."

"Und Du hieltest es nicht für notwendig, mir etwas davon zu erzählen?"

"Dean, ich wollte Dir nicht von Etwas erzählen, das Dich verletzt hätte. Wenn ich Dir erzählt hätte, dass Du jemanden kanntest, jemanden geliebt hast an den Du Dich nicht erinnern kannst und der drei Jahre von einem Dämon besessen war - Hättest Du mir geglaubt?"

Dean schwieg und Sam sah, wie seine Finger das Lenkrad fest umklammerten, bevor er sich ihm schließlich wieder zuwandte.

"Du hast recht. Ich hätte Dir nicht geglaubt."

Sam zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Diese Diskussion war für seinen Geschmack zu schnell vorüber gewesen. Kein Vorwurf, dass er mit Ruby zusammen den Exorzismus durchgeführt hatte? Dass er Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte? Nichts?

"Was verschweigst Du mir?", fragte er.

Dean lachte kurz. "Was ich verschweige? Komm schon Sam - ist das Dein Ernst? Ich bin nicht derjenige, der Geheimnisse hat. Am Telefon habe ich Dir gesagt, was passiert ist."

"Alles?", langsam wurde Sam wütend.

"Nein, ich habe vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Julies toter Bruder scheinbar eine richtige Nervensäge war, die den Impala zu Schrott gefahren hat, okay?"

"Hör auf damit!", presste Sam hervor. "Was ist damals passiert, Dean?"

*

*

Dean seufzte. Warum konnte Sam es nicht ein einziges Mal lassen, seinen Sturkopf durchzusetzen und die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen? Er hatte ihm die nötigen Informationen für diese Sache bereits am Telefon gegeben. Ja, es ärgerte ihn, dass Sam ihm nichts von Julie erzählt hatte, aber er befand sich nun in der gleichen Situation - er wollte Sam nichts von Maya erzählen...

Im nächsten Moment lenkte er den Wagen an den Straßenrand und stellte den Motor ab. Zunächst warf er einen Blick nach hinten um zu sehen, ob Julie noch immer schlief. Sam war bereits auf 180, so wie er ihn ansah und er wusste, dass sie einem riesigen Streit entgegen steuerten wenn er jetzt einen Rückzieher machen würde.

"Also?", fragte sein Bruder und wie üblich beobachtete er jede seiner Reaktionen haargenau.

Dean wandte sich ihm zu und zögerte kurz, bevor er beschloss, auszupacken.

"Du willst es wirklich wissen?"

Sam nickte.

"Ich halte aus dem selben Grund meinen Mund, aus dem Du die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hast."

Sam blinzelte und er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie die Wut wich und Neugierde und Verletzlichkeit auftauchten.

"Was willst Du damit sagen?", fragte er.

"Es gab da jemanden, der uns bei der Sache mit Julie geholfen hat."

"Wen?"

Dean räusperte sich.

"Ihr Name war Maya. Ihr wart zusammen."

Er konnte sehen, wie Sams Körper sich anspannte.

"Ist sie tot?", fragte er, während er nun durch die Frontscheibe nach draußen starrte.

"Ja... Yellow Eye hat sie getötet. Er hat alle getötet, die von uns oder von Julie wussten."

Sam schluckte und senkte den Kopf.

"Ich will alles hören.", sagte er leise.

"Sammy - ich weiß nicht..."

Sein Blick schoss zu ihm hinüber, die Wut war wieder da und er sah ihn fordernd an.

"Ich will es hören! Alles, Dean!"

*

*

Julie blinzelte und bemerkte, dass sie noch immer fuhren. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Sie hörte, dass Sam und Dean sich unterhielten.

"...nach allem was war, haben wir scheinbar beschlossen, uns eine Auszeit zu gönnen und sind alle zu einem Skiwochenende gefahren. Wir zwei und die Mädchen.", hörte sie Dean erzählen und erstarrte.

Warum erzählte er Sam von Maya?

"Wir haben was gemacht?", fragte Sam überrascht.

"Urlaub."

"Das passt nicht zu uns."

"Jedenfalls ist dieser gelbäugige Bastard dort aufgetaucht, den Trickster im Gepäck, der unsere Erinnerungen manipuliert hat. Yellow Eye hat Julie zu dem Deal gezwungen."

"Und Maya wurde getötet?"

"Sie war wohl ein zu großes Risiko durch ihre Fähigkeiten. Es tut mir leid, Sam."

Julie schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Castiel schien Dean wirklich alles gezeigt zu haben - und nun wusste Sam ebenfalls Bescheid.  
Die beiden schwiegen und sie fragte sich, wie Sam nun reagieren würde.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als Sam mit der Hand auf das Armaturenbrett schlug.

"Woah, Sammy!", sagte Dean besorgt und fuhr erneut rechts ran.

Sobald der Wagen zum Stillstand gekommen war, riss Sam die Tür auf und stürmte nach draußen. Dean folgte ihm und Julie richtete sich etwas auf um sehen zu können, was geschah. Sie befanden sich bereits in einer einsamen Gegend. Weit und breit war kein anderer Wagen in Sicht. Durch die offen stehende Beifahrertür konnte sie hören, wie Sam weiter sprach.

"Dieses verdammte Schwein, Dean! Ich... verdammt! Ich...", seine Stimme erstarb, er lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte die Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab.

Dean trat näher und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, sagte jedoch nichts. Einen Moment später richtete Sam sich wieder auf und wischte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

"Dieser Bastard!", stieß er hervor. "Zuerst Mom, dann Jessica und jetzt dieses Mädchen! Wieso zum Teufel passiert das immer wieder? Warum konnte ich nichts dagegen tun? Ich kann gar nichts verhindern! Gar nichts!"

"Das ist nicht wahr, Sammy und das weißt Du.", sagte Dean und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dem Mistkerl noch mal selbst den Hals umdrehen!", rief er. "Ich verstehe nicht, wie wir das alles vergessen konnten."

"Ich finde es auch unglaublich."

Sams Schultern hoben und senkten sich vom hektischen Atmen und er blickte Dean ernst an.

"Was glaubst Du, hat Azazel damals mit uns gemacht? Was hat er noch alles manipuliert?"

"Keine Ahnung..."

Julie hielt es nicht länger aus und öffnete die Autotüre. Sofort drehten Dean und Sam sich ihr zu.

"Er hat nur die Erinnerungen gelöscht, die mich betreffen.", sagte sie und stieg aus.

"Seit wann bist Du wach?", fragte Dean.

"Ein paar Minuten..."

"Du warst dabei?", fragte Sam.

Er sah sie fragend an und sie konnte sehen, wie aufgewühlt er war. Dean sah auch nicht besser aus und sie konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie sehr er mit seinem Bruder mitleiden musste.

Sie trat etwas näher und nickte.

"Zuerst war ich von einem anderen Dämon besessen. Ich war dabei, als der Trickster seine Arbeit erledigt hat. Azazel sagte ihm, er soll ausschließlich sämtliche Ereignisse die mich betreffen auslöschen. Alles andere wäre haargenau so passiert, wie er es haben wollte und er bräuchte Dich, Sam, wieder zurück auf genau dem Weg den Du eingeschlagen hattest, bevor ich und Maya aufgetaucht sind."

"Aus dem gleichen Grund hat er damals auch Jessica getötet."

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte Julie nun ebenfalls.

Sie wünschte sich, er hätte das alles nie erfahren.

Dean vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und wandte seinen Blick von Sam.

"Was ist dann passiert?", fragte er.

"Sie haben alles verschwinden lassen das Maya und mir gehörte und euch in die Hütte gebracht. Ihr dachtet, ihr verfolgt irgend ein Tier und seid am nächsten Tag abgereist."

"Die Werwolfsache!", stieß Sam hervor. "Wir waren in Dakota und haben diesen Werwolf in dem Skiort getötet."

"Der Werwolf den ihr an diesem Tag getötet habt, war eine Kreation des Tricksters.", antwortete Julie.

"Unglaublich!", Sam fuhr sich durchs Haar und blickte Dean an, der den Kopf senkte und zu Boden blickte.

"Ich fasse es nicht, dass ihr mir nichts davon erzählen wolltet!", sagte Sam nun.

"Ist es denn jetzt besser, da Du es weißt?", fragte Dean.

Sam schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

*  
Fortsetzung folgt

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 5 by Eirien_28

Kapitel 5

*

Während Julie zuvor gedacht hatte die Stimmung sei angespannt, so war sie nun am Boden. Nachdem sie sich entschieden hatten weiter zu fahren, hatte keiner mehr ein Wort gesprochen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit durchbrach Dean die Stille:

„Wir müssen bald tanken. Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen kurzen Stopp einlegen und eine Kleinigkeit essen?"

„Ich habe keinen Hunger.", antwortete Sam kurz angebunden.

„Julie?", Dean warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel.

Sie hatte wahnsinnigen Hunger, wollte jedoch nicht, dass Sam sich gezwungen fühlte, mit ihnen zusammen in einem Diner zu sitzen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich etwas Essbares besorge, während ihr auftankt?", schlug sie vor.

Sie wollte den Beiden Gelegenheit geben in Ruhe zu sprechen, denn dazu hatten sie, bis auf die Zeit in der sie geschlafen hatte, keine Gelegenheit gehabt.

„Klingt gut.", antwortete Dean.

Danach herrschte wieder Schweigen und Julie fühlte sich fast erleichtert, als endlich ein Schild auf eine Tankstelle hinwies. Während Sam im Wagen sitzen blieb stieg Dean aus und ging zum Heck, um den Tankdeckel unter dem Nummernschild aufzuschrauben.

„Irgend welche Wünsche?", fragte Julie, als sie auf dem Weg hinein war, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Sie seufzte leise und ging weiter.

*

*

Nachdem Dean den Zapfhahn im Heck des Impala platziert hatte, ging er zur Beifahrerseite, lehnte sich auf das Dach und sah durch das geöffnete Fenster.

„Willst Du Dir nicht die Beine vertreten? Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden vor uns."

Sam schien kurz zu überlegen, öffnete dann jedoch die Tür und stieg aus.

„Ich gehe mal zur Toilette.", sagte er nur und lief los, während Dean ihm hinterher blickte.

„Verdammt, Sammy.", murmelte er besorgt und trat mit dem Fuß nach einem kleinen Stein, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag.

Sam war mehr als niedergeschlagen. Außerdem vermutete er, dass Julie wütend auf ihn war, weil er Sam gegenüber reinen Tisch gemacht hatte.  
Alles in Allem war die Stimmung momentan auf dem Nullpunkt und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun oder sagen konnte, um die restliche Fahrt wenigstens halbwegs erträglich zu machen.  
Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, was sie an ihrem Ziel erwartete…

Kurz darauf kehrte Julie mit einer Tüte zurück.

„Hast Du zufällig Kuchen für mich mit genommen?", fragte er halbherzig.

„Wie könnte ich den vergessen.", antwortete sie und gab ihm die Tüte.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinein, stellte sie dann auf den Beifahrersitz und wandte sich ihr wieder zu.

„Sam wollte unbedingt wissen, was passiert ist.", sagte er um endlich dieses ungute Gefühl loszuwerden, dass er ihr erzählen musste, wie es zu Allem gekommen war.

„Ich glaube es wäre besser gewesen, es ihm nicht zu sagen.", gab sie zurück.

„Er hat darauf bestanden, dass ich ihm alles erzähle. Und wir wissen nicht, was noch auf uns zukommt. Es ist besser mit offenen Karten zu spielen, oder?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, vielleicht. Aber sieh ihn Dir an, er nimmt es sich so sehr zu Herzen, obwohl er sich noch nicht mal an sie erinnert!"

„Ich hatte keine Wahl.", gab Dean überzeugt zurück. „Andernfalls wäre er jetzt stinksauer auf mich und wer weiß, wann jemandem von uns etwas heraus gerutscht wäre."

Er sah wie sich ihre Haltung plötzlich anspannte, als ein älterer Mann in ihre Richtung lief, dann jedoch am Impala vorbei ging und ebenfalls die Tankstelle betrat.

„Hey, kann ich Dich was fragen?"

Sie nickte. „Sicher."

„Nachdem Du von Sam befreit wurdest, hast Du da irgendetwas gemacht um Dich davor zu schützen, dass Dich andere Dämonen aufspüren können?

"Ich habe etwas Geld gespart und mir diese Kette gekauft.", antwortete sie und zog ein Lederband mit drei kleinen Anhängern daran aus dem Kragen ihres T-Shirts hervor.

Dean warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

"Das wird Dich nicht so schützen wie das Amulett von Bobby, das er Dir damals gegeben hat."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Das war mir auch klar.", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

Er atmete tief durch – das hatte er wieder toll hingekriegt.

*

*

Julie funkelte ihn wütend an. Warum sie im Moment so wütend auf ihn war konnte sie nicht genau sagen. Sie hatte für diese Kette fast ihren gesamten ersten Wochenlohn ausgegeben und wusste, dass sie bei weitem nicht mit dem Amulett zu vergleichen war, das sie von Bobby erhalten hatte.  
Außerdem hatte Maya dieses damals noch zusätzlich mit Schutzzaubern versehen.  
Nie wieder würde sie so etwas Wertvolles besitzen wie dieses Amulett…

Dean zog schließlich den Zapfhahn aus der Tanköffnung und hängte ihn zurück. Dann begann er, das Geld aus seiner Jackentasche zusammen zu suchen.

„Zahlst Du nicht mehr mit gefälschten Kreditkarten?", fragte sie.

Er wandte seinen Blick von den Geldscheinen und blickte sie kühl an.

„Nein, wir zahlen nicht mehr mit Kreditkarten.", gab er angespannt zurück.

Er kam auf sie zu. Sie stand noch immer mit verschränkten Armen da und erwartete, dass er ihr nun eine Standpauke halten würde – vielleicht wäre es das Beste, um endlich diese verdammte Spannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, zu beseitigen.

"Gib mir Deinen Arm.", sagte er stattdessen und streckte seine Hand aus.

Irritiert reichte sie ihm ihren Arm. Er zog einen Stift aus seiner Jacke hervor, entfernte mit den Zähnen die Kapsel vom Stift und drehte ihr Handgelenk so, dass er auf die Innenseite ihres Unterarms zeichnen konnte.

"Dieses Symbol haben Sam und ich uns tätowieren lassen. Sicherer Schutz davor, von Dämonen besetzt zu werden.", sagte er ruhig und beendete seine Zeichnung, bevor er zu einer Zweiten ansetzte. „Und das hier ist allgemein zum Schutz vor dunklen Mächten."

"Du malst mir jetzt aber nicht die Arme voll, oder?", fragte sie und konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht zurückhalten, als er kurz hochblickte.

"Mhm, wenn der Platz nicht mehr ausreicht, weiche ich auf den Bauch aus.", scherzte er, während er das Symbol fertig stellte.

"Danke.", sagte sie, nun wieder besänftigt.

"Für ein paar Tage sollte das halten."

"Gute Idee.", sie spürte ein lang vergessenes Kribbeln im Bauch, als er sanft über die Symbole blies, damit sie schneller trockneten.

Langsam zog sie ihren Arm aus seinem Griff und blickte ihn an. Sie konnte es leugnen so oft sie wollte, ihre Gefühle für ihn waren noch genau so stark, wie vor drei Jahren…

"Ähm, wo bleibt Sam eigentlich so lange?", fragte sie, um abzulenken.

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 6 by Eirien_28

Kapitel 6

Sam wusch sich gerade die Hände und beugte sich hinunter, um sich mit Wasser das Gesicht zu kühlen.

Er fühlte sich müde, erschöpft und zermarterte sich das Gehirn nach den Informationen, die er von Dean erhalten hatte. Warum zum Teufel hatte es soweit kommen müssen? Warum schaffte er es nicht, sich daran zu erinnern?

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und blickte in den Spiegel – nur um zu entdecken, dass Ruby hinter ihm stand. Schnell drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er überrascht.

„Schön, Dich ebenfalls zu sehen, Sam.", antwortete sie und grinste schief.

„Verdammt, wenn Dean Dich sieht…", er griff sie am Arm und schob sie in eine der Kabinen, die er von innen verschloss.

„Also, was willst Du?", fragte er erneut, während er dicht vor ihr stehen blieb und auf sie herab blickte.

Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick zu lange an und er dachte schon, sie wolle ihn küssen, bevor sich ihre Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammenzogen und sie mit fester Stimme eine Gegenfrage stellte.

„Wie kommt es, dass ihr wieder mit Julie zusammen seid?"

„Castiel hat ihr und Dean einen Auftrag gegeben."

„Wohin fahrt ihr?"

„Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Phoenix."

„Und was sollt ihr dort machen?"

„Ruby, bin ich hier bei einem Interview oder was?", entgegnete er gereizt und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand der Toilettenkabine.

Er wollte noch nicht die volle Wahrheit auspacken – obwohl er im Grunde selbst nicht genau wusste warum sie nach Kitt Peak fuhren, versuchte er es zu vermeiden die von Castiel angesprochene Waffe zu erwähnen.

Ruby kam wieder etwas näher.

„Geht es Dir gut?", fragte sie.

Er wandte seinen Blick zur Seite und starrte die Kacheln hinter der Spülung an.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung.", antwortete er. „Sobald ich mehr Informationen habe, sage ich es Dir, okay? Ich schätze mal Du findest mich, oder?"

„Ich finde Dich immer, Sam."

„Gut."

„Willst Du mir wirklich nicht sagen, was Dich bedrückt?"

Er atmete tief durch und setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als sie Schritte hörten.

„Sammy?", Deans Stimme schallte durch den kargen Raum.

Rubys Blick schoss zur Tür und Sam schob sie etwas weiter nach hinten, während er sich den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen hielt um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie still sein sollte.

„Ich bin hier.", antwortete er und drückte auf die Toilettenspülung.

„Alles okay, Alter?"

Sam warf Ruby nochmals einen nervösen Blick zu und drehte dann das Schloss. Er öffnete die Tür zu der Kabine nur so weit wie nötig und schlüpfte hinaus in der Hoffnung, dass Dean nicht sehen würde, dass sich Ruby noch darin befand. Zum Glück war Dean in ausreichender Entfernung stehen geblieben.

„Mir war nur etwas übel.", sagte er zu seinem Bruder und ging zurück zu den Waschbecken.

„Du darfst Dir das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen, Sam. Wir hätten nichts tun können, um Maya zu retten.", versuchte Dean ihn zu trösten.

Sam sah sein Spiegelbild an und fluchte innerlich, dass Ruby das Gespräch zwischen Dean und ihm nun mit anhören konnte.

„Lass uns einfach weiter fahren. Ich komme schon damit klar.", antwortete er knapp und drehte sich schließlich zu seinem Bruder um.

Dieser nickte, sah ihn noch einen Moment lang besorgt an, bevor sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Sam wusste, dass der Moment vorbei war und Dean nun wieder versuchen würde, der Starke von ihnen zu sein und ihn abzulenken.

Dabei wusste Sam, dass es Dean momentan auch nicht gerade gut ging. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen waren ihm nicht entgangen und er konnte sich, nach allem was er über Maya erfahren hatte, nur teilweise vorstellen wie schwer diese Situation hier für Dean sein musste.

„Geh schon mal nach draußen.", sagte Dean nun. „Ich komme gleich nach. Ich muss auch mal..."

Dean ging weiter in den Toilettenraum hinein und Sam befürchtete schon, er würde ebenfalls in die Kabine gehen. Dann jedoch drehte er ab und stellte sich an ein Pissoir.  
Erleichtert ging er schließlich nach draußen und näherte sich dem Impala.

*

*

Julie sah, dass Sam sich wieder näherte und fingerte nach der Plastiktüte, die Dean auf dem Beifahrersitz deponiert hatte.

„Hast Du vielleicht doch etwas Hunger?", fragte sie. „Ich habe Dir ein Hühnerbrust-Sandwich mitgebracht, das magst Du doch, oder?"

Er stoppte und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Es schien ihr, als sei er nervös und sie bemerkte, dass er nochmals zurück zum Eingang des Toilettenraums blickte. Dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Tüte in ihrer Hand und zog unbewusst die Schultern etwas höher.

„Vielleicht später. Danke. Woher weißt Du, dass ich...", er verstummte und seufzte.

„Sam, ich-„, begann Julie und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Hör auf damit.", unterbrach er sie. „Ich weiß, es tut Dir leid. Ich will nicht ständig darauf angesprochen werden. Also könnten wir das bitte lassen?"

Julie nickte und zog sich etwas zurück, indem sie um den Wagen herum ging.  
Sie sah im Augenwinkel, wie Sam sie dabei beobachtete und blickte wieder hoch, als sie die andere Seite des Impala erreicht hatte.

„Wie war sie denn?", fragte er schließlich und es überraschte sie, diese Frage von ihm zu hören.

„Sie war ein guter Mensch.", antwortete sie und blinzelte, als sie einige Tränen aufsteigen fühlte. „Lustig, hilfsbereit, neugierig. Sie hatte Dich ganz schön unter der Pantoffel, weil sie Deine Gedanken und Emotionen lesen konnte, wie ein offenes Buch."

Sie lächelte leicht, während ihr Blick verträumt ins Nichts ging.

„Ihr Lachen war so ansteckend und sie hat uns ständig aufgezogen, wenn sie in unsere Köpfe eingetaucht ist und etwas Peinliches entdeckt hat. Besonders auf Dean hatte sie es immer abgesehen und Diskussionen mit ihm angefangen."

Sam stieß leise die Luft aus und Julie sah, dass er ebenfalls leicht schmunzelte.

„Redet ihr über mich?", hörten sie nun hinter sich und erkannten, dass Dean wieder von der Toilette zurückkam.

„Über wen denn sonst?", gab Sam zurück und Julie hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Haltung sich etwas entspannte, nun da Dean zurück war.

„Typisch! Immer wird über den gelästert, der gerade nicht da ist.", sagte Dean und beäugte die Tüte, die sich noch immer in Julies Hand befand. „Kann ich mal haben?"

Sie reichte sie ihm und er fischte sich den Behälter mit dem Kuchen heraus.

„Was ist, fahren wir weiter, damit wir vor Anbruch der Nacht noch ankommen?", fragte er.

„Zuerst isst Du, Alter. Dann fahren wir weiter.", antwortete Sam. „Ich will nicht, dass Deine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Kuchen gehört, während wir auf der Straße sind. Oder, Du lässt mich fahren."

Julie grinste, als sie Deans Gesichtsausdruck sah, der binnen Sekunden von schmollend auf stur wechselte.

„Ich fahre, Sam – und zwar während ich esse! Habe ich jemals einen Unfall gebaut, während ich am Steuer etwas gegessen habe? Nein! Also mach, dass Du Deinen Hintern bewegst und Dich auf Deinen Platz setzt!"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich in Bewegung. Julie beobachtete unterdessen, wie Dean seinen Bruder keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

Scheinbar versuchte er, Sam durch seine Art etwas aufzuheitern, doch man konnte ihm weiterhin deutlich die Sorge ansehen, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Nachdem Sam Platz genommen hatte, wandte er sich ihr zu.

„Können wir?", fragte er und sie nickte.

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 7 by Eirien_28

Kapitel 7

*

„Wie weit ist es noch?", fragte Julie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

„Noch 30 Meilen bis Tucson. Danach noch etwa 50 Meilen durch die Wüste.", antwortete Sam.

„Und wir fahren mitten ins Indianergebiet.", fügte Dean hinzu.

„Was für unsere Aufgabe aber eher nebensächlich ist, oder?", konterte Sam.

„Ich wollte eben auch mal etwas Schlaues von mir geben..."

Julie schmunzelte trotz des beunruhigenden Gefühls, das sich schon vor einer Weile in ihrem Magen ausbreitete.

Sie rutschte etwas tiefer in den Sitz und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, desto nervöser wurde sie.

*

*

„Das ist echt zuviel!", schimpfte Dean und lenkte den Impala die Serpentinen entlang, dessen Motor gequält aufheulte.

„Dann machen wir eben eine Pause!", sagte Sam genervt.

Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich das letzte Stück der Strecke so lange hinziehen würde und eine echte Tortur für sie und das Auto werden würde.

„Jetzt ziehen wir das auch noch durch, bevor der Wagen nicht mehr anspringt! Mein armes Baby!"

„Hast Du an Kühlerwasser gedacht?", fragte Sam.

„Natürlich habe ich Wasser dabei! Was für eine Frage!", zischte Dean und lenkte den Wagen in eine weitere enge Kurve. „Hätte Castiel uns nicht einfach hier absetzen können? Lässt uns hier stundenlang durch die Pampa kurven…"

„Dean, stopp!", rief Julie und setzte sich kerzengerade hin. „Ich glaube hier sind wir schon fast richtig!"

Der Berg auf dem das Observatorium thronte war schon länger in Sichtweite und nun hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es diese Seite des Berges gewesen war, die sie in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte.

„Was, hier? Die Straße geht aber da entlang!", sagte Dean.

„Halt hier an und lasst uns ein Stück in die Wüste laufen.", antwortete sie und öffnete die Tür, kaum dass Dean angehalten hatte.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken lief sie los, neugierig, ob sie richtig lag. Sam lief ihr hinterher und griff nach ihrem Arm.

„Warte! Wir wissen nicht, was uns erwartet. Außerdem gibt es hier Schlangen. Wir sollten auch Wasser mitnehmen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die drückende Hitze wurde sich bewusst, dass Sam Recht hatte.

„Ja, sicher.", gab sie zurück und blieb stehen.

Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel und sie hoffte, dass sie nicht zu weit würden gehen müssen.

Sam und Dean packten einige Dinge in eine Tasche und sie blickte auf das im Licht glänzende Objekt, das Dean in der Hand trug, als er auf sie zukam.

„Die hier solltest Du nehmen.", sagte er. „Ich hätte Dir schon damals eine kaufen sollen."

Sie sah ihm kurz in die Augen und nahm ihm dann die Waffe aus der Hand. Sie war erstaunt, wie schwer sie sich anfühlte.

„Sie ist geladen mit Silberkugeln."

„Denkst Du, wir können einen Dämon damit aufhalten?", fragte sie.

„Zumindest tut es weh.", antwortete er und sie konnte den Hass in seiner Stimme hören. „Sam hat sein Messer und in der Tasche haben wir Weihwasser."

„Welches Messer?", Julie blickte Sam fragend an.

„Damit kann man Dämonen töten."

Überrascht machte sie große Augen.

„Wo hast Du das her?"

„Von Ruby."

„Das einzig Gute, was von diesem Miststück gekommen ist.", knurrte Dean.

Er erntete dafür einen verletzten Blick von Sam den er aber nicht wahrnahm, da er sich bereits umgedreht hatte und los gelaufen war.

*

*

Julie blieb stehen und orientierte sich erneut.

„Sind wir nun richtig oder nicht?", drängte Dean. „Es ist verdammt heiß."

Ihnen allen lief bereits der Schweiß in Strömen und lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis es dunkel wurde.

„Dort drüben!", sagte Julie und ging weiter.

Nachdem sie einen Felsvorsprung umgangen hatten erkannte sie endlich die Öffnung im Felsen – den Eingang zu der Höhle.

Sie stoppte und atmete tief durch. Es sah genauso aus, wie in ihrer Vision.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sam, als er und Dean neben ihr zum Stehen kamen.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre jemand hier, oder?", sagte sie leise.

Ihre Stimme zitterte, obwohl sie versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

*

*

Dean schluckte und blickte hinüber zu Julie, die so aussah, wie er sich innerlich fühlte.

Ihm war übel bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie eventuell Lilith begegnen könnten.

„Wir sind gut vorbereitet.", antwortete er auf ihre Frage und seine jahrelange Übung ermöglichte es ihm, ruhig und überzeugt zu klingen.

Er bemerkte, dass Sam neben ihm die Fäuste ballte und schließlich war er es, der als erstes weiter ging.

Dean fasste in eine der kleinen Taschen, die außen an seiner Dufflebag angebracht waren und zog eine kleine Flasche mit Weihwasser heraus, deren Deckel er etwas aufschraubte, sodass sie nur noch locker verschlossen war.

„Wir schaffen es.", sagte er zu Julie, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie sanft nach vorne.

Ob er damit sich oder ihr Mut zusprechen wollte, konnte er nicht genau sagen...

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 8 by Eirien_28

-Kapitel 8-

Alle Sinne alarmiert und mit klopfendem Herzen schritt Sam durch die klaffende Öffnung, hinein in das schummrige Licht, das im Innern der Höhle herrschte.

Sofort bemerkte er das Loch in der Decke, doch die Sonne wurde weitgehend ausgeschlossen, so dass es hier drinnen weitaus kühler war.

Er horchte einen Moment, doch es schien niemand hier zu sein. Der Sand, der vom Wind herein getragen worden war, war unberührt.

Als in diesem Augenblick auch Dean und Julie folgten, drehte er sich zu ihnen um.

„Ich glaube, wir sind alleine.", sagte er. „Julie, wo müssen wir hin?"

Sie blickte sich um und zeigte nach rechts.

„Dort hinten zweigt ein Gang ab."

In der dunklen Ecke konnte er nichts erkennen, doch er ließ sie und Dean vor sich her gehen und bildete die Nachhut. Tatsächlich sah er, nachdem seine Augen sich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, eine schmale Abzweigung. Dean hielt Julie kurz zurück, indem er an ihre Schulter fasste und holte eine Taschenlampe hervor. Dann gingen sie weiter.

Es dauerte ein wenig, doch dann zeigte Julie auf etwas und Dean richtete den Strahl der Taschenlampe darauf. Tatsächlich befand sich dort ein Stein, der in eine passende Öffnung in der Wand gedrückt wurden war, der mit einem Symbol versehen war.

„Das ist es.", sagte sie und dieses Mal schien ihre Stimme so dünn und zerbrechlich, dass er dachte, sie würde jeden Moment versagen.

„Gut, lasst uns jetzt nichts überstürzen.", schlug er vor. „Ich will mir das Symbol genauer ansehen."

„Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen.", sagte Dean.

Sam betrachtete die Zeichnung und versuchte sich etwas ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, an das ihn das Symbol erinnerte.

„Was genau hast Du gesehen, als Du hier standest?"

„Azazel hat, glaube ich, einen Bann ausgesprochen, nachdem mein Blut auf das Symbol getropft war. Ich konnte aber nicht hören, was er sagte."

„Bedeutet das jetzt, dass wir nicht rankommen werden?", fragte Dean.

„Das ist nicht sicher. Castiel sagte, Julies Blut sei der Schlüssel."

„Ich werde es versuchen.", sagte sie und hielt Deans Blick stand, als er sie musterte.

„Was, wenn etwas schief geht?", er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben doch gar keine andere Wahl.", entgegnete sie. „Gib mir ein Messer."

*

*

Julie sah ihn an und versuchte, so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen. Sie hatte Angst, doch sie mussten es jetzt versuchen. Vielleicht hatten sie nur diese eine Chance. Sie spürte, wie ihre Hand zitterte, die sie ihm entgegen streckte.

Dean verzog das Gesicht, holte jedoch schließlich ein Messer hervor und gab es ihr. Sie setzte es an ihre linke Handfläche. Nach kurzem Zögern biss sie die Zähne zusammen, zog die Klinge über die Haut und presste dann die Finger zu einer Faust. Sie öffnete sie erst wieder, als sie die ersten Tropfen Blut an ihrem kleinen Finger entdecken konnte.

Sie hörte, dass sich Deans Atem ebenfalls beschleunigte, als sie die Hand ausstreckte und mit zitternden, blutverschmierten Fingern das Symbol berührte.

*

*

Dann passierte alles ganz schnell - ein gleißend heller Blitz schoss aus der Öffnung und hob sie alle von den Füßen.

Julie krachte gegen die Wand und spürte, wie die Hitze sich durch ihren Arm fraß, dort eindrang, wo sie den Schnitt angesetzt hatte. Sie kroch in ihr hoch, bis zur Schulter, dann weiter zum Brustkorb, wo sie in einem Feuerball zu explodieren schien.

In der nächsten Sekunde war die Hitze verschwunden und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie den Atem anhielt. Sie zwang sich, Luft zu holen und hustete heftig. Ihr Herz schmerzte, als würde es jemand mit eiserner Hand umklammern, es erdrücken wollen. Hektisch sog sie weiter Luft ein und spürte, wie das Blut schmerzhaft wieder durch ihre Adern gepumpt wurde.

Wie durch einen Nebel nahm sie wahr, dass die Decke der Höhle links von ihr in sich zusammenstürzte und den Weg nach draußen abschnitt. Doch bevor sie sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, kam ein anderer Schmerz – ihr linker Arm schien zu brennen, sie umklammerte ihn mit der unverletzten Hand und schluckte hart.

Dann breitete sich ein angenehmes Gefühl der Benommenheit in ihr aus und sie blinzelte müde, während sie den Kopf an die Felswand lehnte. Zu gerne würde sie nachgeben und einfach wegdriften… einschlafen.

Doch dann hörte sie Deans Stimme, fühlte seine Berührung und zwang sich, die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

*

*

Dean hustete und richtete sich auf. Eine unglaubliche Energiewelle hatte Julie getroffen und Sam und ihn zur Seite geschleudert. Er zuckte zusammen, als der Durchgang, aus dem sie gekommen waren, polternd in sich zusammen stürzte. Sofort wurde ihm klar, dass an genau dieser Stelle Sam gelandet sein musste!

Schwankend kam er auf die Beine, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Julie, die mit dem Rücken gegen die Felswand gelehnt war und sich scheinbar nur mit Mühe wach halten konnte. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und nahm ihre Wangen in seine Hände. Sie glühten, wie im Fieber…

„Nicht einschlafen, hörst Du?", sprach er aufgeregt auf sie ein. „Ich bin sofort da! Wach bleiben!"

Er musste weiter, musste wissen, ob Sam noch lebte…  
Panisch lief er zu den Gesteinsbrocken, die den Rückweg geradezu versiegelt hatten.

„Sam!", schrie er, so laut er konnte und schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen einen der Felsbrocken.

Nichts bewegte sich.

„Sam!", rief er erneut und versuchte, einen der Steine herauszuziehen, doch sie schienen wie einbetoniert.

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und der Schmerz, die Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit.

Was, wenn Sam unter den Steinen begraben lag?  
Er würde es nicht verkraften, ihn erneut zu verlieren. Er würde alleine nicht weitermachen können, nicht nach allem, was war. Nicht mit allem, was ihm auf der Seele brannte. Nicht ohne Sam…

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 9 by Eirien_28

Kapitel 9

*

Sam presste die Augen zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz seine Schläfe durchfuhr. Reflexartig drückte er seine Hand an die Stelle und spürte etwas warmes, klebriges… schnell öffnete er die Augen, nur um sich darüber klar zu werden, dass es um ihn herum dunkel war.

Nur langsam passten seine Augen sich an die Lichtverhältnisse an und er erinnerte sich daran, wo er war, als er weiter vorne einen schwachen Lichtschein, der vom Eingang der Höhle stammte, in dem Gang wahr nahm.

Er konnte nun zumindest ein wenig erkennen und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Neben sich sah er schließlich die Felsen, die den Weg zurück zu Dean und Julie versperrten. Nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm waren sie zu Fall gekommen. Er hatte unglaubliches Glück gehabt. Einer der Brocken musste ihn am Kopf getroffen haben…

Dann erinnerte er sich, dass er ein Feuerzeug in der Tasche hatte und zog es heraus. Er entzündete die Flamme und betrachtete den Haufen Felsgestein. Es war unnatürlich sorgfältig aufeinander getürmt, so, als würde es absichtlich an seinem Platz gehalten werden.

Die Flamme des Feuerzeugs wurde zu heiß und er löschte sie wieder. Dann versuchte er, einen der Steine zu bewegen, doch sie saßen bombenfest…

„Dean!", rief er, doch er hörte nichts, kein einziges Geräusch, das von der anderen Seite der Felswand zu ihm durchdrang.

„Dean!", versuchte er es lauter und horchte.

Nichts.

*

*

Dean versuchte, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich und er fühlte, wie sich erneut Übelkeit in ihm breit machte. Er blinzelte und zwang sich, zu Julie zurück zu gehen.

Alles in ihm schien zu einem festen Knoten der Verzweiflung und Ungewissheit zusammengezogen worden zu sein und er fühlte sich leer und stumpf, als er die Taschenlampe, die ihm aus der Hand gefallen war, aufhob und sich neben Julie kniete. Halb bewusstlos und offensichtlich unter Schock blinzelte sie gegen das Licht an.

"Lass mich das sehen.", sagte er und löste vorsichtig ihre verkrampften Finger, die sie um ihr linkes Handgelenk geschlungen hatte.

Sie stöhnte auf, als er den Arm etwas zu sich zog. Verbrennungen wie nach einen Blitzschlag kamen zum Vorschein, hatten sich über die gesamte Innenseite des Arms gezogen.

Innerlich fluchte er – dieser verdammte Dreckskerl! Er hatte das Versteck gut abgesichert, für den Fall, dass er nicht dabei sein würde, wenn es jemand versuchte zu öffnen.

"Okay... okay...", murmelte er und versuchte, ruhig zu klingen. Es schien ihm, als müsse er sich selbst beruhigen, denn alles in ihm schrie danach, verlangte zu wissen, was mit Sam war. "Es ist nicht so schlimm. Es ist nicht so schlimm…"

Als sie ihn in diesem Moment ansah erschien es ihm, als würde sie ihn spielend leicht durchschauen und er spürte, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Schnell wischte er sie weg.

"Es blutet nicht, das ist gut, hörst Du?", sprach er weiter auf sie ein. "Wir kriegen das wieder hin. Sobald wir hier raus sind, bringen wir Dich zu einem Arzt."

Er streckte die Hand aus und strich ihr ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann ließ er sich erschöpft neben sie sinken.

*

*

Wortlos tastete Dean nach Julies unverletzter Hand und nahm sie in die Seine. Mit einem festen Griff gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass er hier war.

Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Berührung, versuchte, den wieder aufgeflammten Schmerz auszublenden...

Sie fühlte sich zu müde zum Sprechen, aber sie wusste, dass Dean nach Sam gerufen hatte… was war passiert? Wo war er nur? Alles spielte sich vor ihr ab wie in einem Traum, wenn da nicht diese schrecklichen Schmerzen gewesen wären...

*

*

Sam versuchte noch immer, einen der Steine zu bewegen, doch keiner davon rührte sich.

Er wirbelte herum, als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte und erschrak, als er zwei Männer dort stehen sah.

„Sam Winchester, gefangen wie eine Maus in einem Labyrinth…", sagte einer der Beiden. Er hatte eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme und mit jedem seiner Worte schwang Abneigung und Hass mit. „Jetzt kriegt Lilith endlich, was sie will."

Sam griff nach Rubys Messer, doch es steckte nicht an seinem Platz – es musste ihm aus der Hand gerutscht sein, als er von der Energiewelle erfasst worden war. Er schluckte, als einer der Kerle die Hand ausstreckte. Kurz darauf spürte er, wie er gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Spitze Steine bohrten sich in seinen Rücken und er stöhnte auf.

Der Zweite kam auf ihn zu, schloss seine Hände um seinen Hals und drückte zu. Sam japste nach Luft, wollte die Hände des Dämons wegdrücken, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er spürte, wie seine Lungen nach Sauerstoff verlangten und sah kurz darauf bunte Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen. Nein… es durfte nicht so enden…

Er nahm seine ganze Willenskraft zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf den Dämon, der ihn würgte. Angestrengt versuchte er, seine dämonischen Kräfte hervor zu bringen, doch er spürte ebenso, dass er bereits zu schwach war, um den Kerl noch rechtzeitig zu exorzieren, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Dann hörte er, wie der Dämon, der ihn an die Wand gepresst hielt, plötzlich aufschrie und sah wie er auf die Knie fiel. Rötliche Lichtblitze durchzuckten das Innere seines Wirtskörpers. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass Ruby an ihm vorbei schoss und das Messer im Rücken des zweiten Dämons, der ihn würgte, versenkte.

Verzweifelt atmete Sam tief ein und fasste sich an den schmerzenden Hals, als er sich endlich wieder bewegen konnte.

"Verdammt, Sam!", rief Ruby außer Atem. "Warum lügst Du mich an und rufst mich nicht, wenn Du Hilfe brauchst?"

Sam war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Luft in seine Lungen zu saugen. Er sank auf die Knie und hustete. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich.

"Warum muss ich warten, bis ein dämonisches Signalfeuer mir zeigt, wo ihr euch aufhaltet?", stieß Ruby vorwurfsvoll hervor.

"Was?", presste Sam heiser hervor und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich vor Anstrengung gebildet hatten.

"Ihr habt Scheiße gebaut, denn ihr habt ein Signal aktiviert, das für alle Dämonen ganz leicht zu orten ist. Warum glaubst Du, waren Liliths Männer so schnell hier? Ihr bewegt euch wie ein Elefant durch den Porzellanladen! Also, was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?"

Sam schluckte und richtete sich langsam wieder auf.

"Werden noch mehr kommen?", fragte er.

"Von Liliths Leuten vielleicht. Alle anderen wären klug, sich da raus zu halten, denn das Signal trägt eindeutig Azazels Handschrift.", erklärte sie ihm und es war nicht zu überhören, wie wütend sie war.

"Kannst Du uns helfen?"

Ruby funkelte ihn an. Dann gab sie ihm das Messer zurück.

„Pass in Zukunft besser darauf auf. Es lag viel zu weit von Dir entfernt."

„Ruby, kannst Du uns helfen?", wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Erst, wenn Du mir sagst, was hier los ist!"

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Castiel sagte, hier wäre eine Waffe versteckt. Die Waffe eines Engels. Azazel hat sie hier her gebracht und mit Julies Blut wurde die Öffnung versiegelt. Darum sind wir hier."

„Und euch ist nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass er das Versteck mit einem Bann geschützt haben könnte?", mit verschränkten Armen blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Doch, natürlich! Aber was hätten wir tun sollen? Wir mussten es versuchen…"

„Ihr hättet mich fragen können!", erwiderte sie heftig. „Die Kraft die den Weg jetzt versperrt, ist dämonischen Ursprungs und wird von drinnen verursacht. Ich bin nicht mächtig genug, sie zu unterbrechen Jetzt können wir nicht mehr tun, als abzuwarten!"

„Warten? Auf was?", fragte Sam.

„Auf Lilith.", antwortete sie.

*  
-Fortsetzung folgt-

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 10 by Eirien_28

-Kapitel 10-

*

Dean hielt noch immer Julies Hand umklammert und spürte, wie heftig sie zitterte. Sie musste große Schmerzen haben, doch sie hielt tapfer durch. Was genau ihr fehlte, konnte er nicht feststellen. Sie musste dringend zu einem Arzt gebracht werden, doch sie waren hier drinnen eingeschlossen.

Er vermutete, dass die Energieentladung wie ein Stromstoß in ihrem Inneren gewirkt hatte. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an seine eigene Erfahrung, als sich damals die Ladung seiner Taserwaffe auf ihn übertragen hatte.

Momentan befand er sich in einem Gefühlsstadium, das er nicht genau einordnen konnte. Er wusste nur, wenn Sam tot wäre, dann würde ihm alles andere egal sein. Castiel und sein „Boss" konnten ihm den Buckel hinunter rutschen...

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf seine Taschenlampe als er bemerkte, dass diese flackerte. Schnell wandte er den Kopf nach rechts.

„Hallo Dean."

Unbewusst klappte ihm der Unterkiefer herunter und er starrte die Person an, die vor ihnen stand - Lilith.

Sie musste es sein, denn sie hatte den Körper eines kleinen Mädchens mit dem makellosen Aussehen einer Puppe besetzt. Sie trug ein gelbes Sommerkleid und lächelte unschuldig.

Er hörte, wie Julie erschrocken die Luft einsog und endlich löste auch er sich aus seiner Starre und stand schnell auf.

„Was willst Du?", fragte er heiser und schluckte.

„Das weißt Du doch, dummer Junge.", antwortete sie und trat einen Schritt näher.

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, aber die Angst durchflutete ihn gerade wie ein Wasserfall und er hatte sofort verstörende Bilder von seiner Zeit in der Hölle vor seinem inneren Auge.

Lilith grinste und betrachtete ihn mit sichtbarer Freude.

„Dieser Engel mag Dich rausgeholt haben, Dean. Aber in Dir drinnen erlebst Du noch immer die Hölle, das weiß ich. Wie schön, dass Gott euch Menschen mit Gefühlen wie Reue, Schuld und Mitleid ausgestattet hat. Ihr seid so von Selbstzweifeln zerfressen, dass es sich anfühlen muss, als würde einem die Brust in 1000 Stücke zerspringen wollen, oder? Fühlt es sich nicht genau so an, Dean?"

Sein Atem ging schneller und er schluckte erneut heftig. Ja, genau so fühlte es sich an. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine trockenen Lippen und wich einen Schritt zurück. Seine Hand tastete nach seiner Waffe, denn das Weihwasser hatte er irgendwo verloren, als die Energiewelle ihn erfasst hatte.

„Na, na. Keine Chance, Dean.", sagte sie und hob ihre Hand.

Mit einer unglaublichen Wucht krachte er gegen die nächste Wand und blieb bewegungslos in etwa einem Meter Höhe hängen. Dann sah er, wie sie sich Julie näherte.

„Lass sie in Ruhe!", presste er hervor, doch sie warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und er schrie auf, als ihn ein glühend heißer Schmerz durchfuhr, der nur langsam wieder abebbte.

„Ich will nichts mehr von Dir hören.", befahl sie ihm und beugte sich zu Julie hinunter, die sie ängstlich ansah. „Schön, Dich wieder zu sehen. Du erinnerst Dich bestimmt an unser letztes Treffen, oder? Habe ich nicht ein Meisterwerk auf Deine Haut gezaubert?"

Dean sah, wie Julie angewidert die Augen schloss. Er versuchte, sich loszureißen, doch die Kraft die ihn festhielt, war durch Menschenkraft nicht zu brechen, das wusste er.

„Wenn ich damals schon gewusst hätte, wie wertvoll Dein Blut ist,", sprach Lilith weiter. „dann hätte ich jeden Tropfen davon aufbewahrt."

Sie fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über Julies Bauch und Dean sah, dass sich ihr T-Shirt sofort rot tränkte. Julie schrie schmerzerfüllt auf.

„Nein!", rief Dean.

Lilith lächelte und schob Julies T-Shirt ein Stück nach oben. Ein großer, tiefer Schnitt klaffte auf ihrer Haut und sie benetzte ihre Hand mit dem frischen Blut, das daraus hervor quoll. Deans Blick wechselte panisch von Julie zu Lilith. Sie näherte sich der Öffnung in der Wand.

„Ihr wart wirklich so dumm zu glauben, dass ihr etwas wie das öffnen könntet?", sagte sie. „Nur Dämonen eines höheren Ranges haben das Wissen und die Fähigkeit, so einen Bann zu brechen."

Sie flüsterte einige Worte und berührte schließlich das Symbol mit der Hand, an der Julies Blut haftete. Dean hörte ein zischendes Geräusch und sah, dass das Symbol kurz bläulich aufleuchtete.

„Geschafft.", Lilith zog sichtlich zufrieden den Stein aus der Öffnung in der Wand.

*

*

„Ich kann hier nicht tatenlos herumstehen. Wir müssen etwas tun!", stieß Sam hervor.

„Dann hättet ihr mir vertrauen müssen.", antwortete sie. „Jetzt ist es zu spät."

„Nein!", Sam schritt erneut auf die Steinwand zu und umklammerte einen der Felsbrocken.

Mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich dagegen.

„Das ist sinnlos!", Ruby trat näher und legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm.

Frustriert ließ er von den Steinen ab und sah sie schwer atmend an.

„Ich muss etwas tun, Ruby.", sagte er. „Ich kann ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren."

Sie zögerte, doch dann strich sie ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

„Nicht.", er nahm ihre Hand und schob sie von sich.

„Sam, was ist los? Hast Du Angst zuzugeben, dass Du mich magst oder warum willst Du es nicht zulassen, dass ich Dir näher komme? Ich mache mir Sorgen um Dich und ich will Dir helfen!"

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen!", antwortete er barsch. „Mein Bruder ist da drinnen und Lilith könnte schon bei ihm sein! Und ich stehe hier draußen und soll mich von Dir _trösten_ lassen?"

Ruby sah ihn einen Moment lang unschlüssig an, doch dann trat sie wieder näher.

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, wie Jessica oder Maya. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Zur Hölle, ich bin diejenige, die Dir ständig den Hintern rettet, oder?"

Er schwieg.

„Es war nicht Deine Schuld, was mit Maya passiert ist. Du hättest nichts tun können."

„Warum sagt mir das jeder? Immer wieder hörte ich nur, dass ich nichts hätte tun können… aber ich will es, Ruby. Ich will etwas tun können!"

Er wusste, dass es lächerlich klang, so etwas zu sagen, doch er fühlte sich verzweifelt. Warum war er immer wieder dazu verdammt zusehen zu müssen, wie geliebte Menschen ihm genommen wurden?

Sie zog ihn in eine Umarmung und dieses Mal ließ er es zu.  
Einen Moment später schob er sie jedoch wieder sanft von sich.

"Du weißt, wer Maya war?", fragte er sie.

"Ich habe von ihrer Geschichte gehört, genau wie Julies. Und als Dean an der Tankstelle ihren Namen erwähnte, wusste ich, warum Du so niedergeschlagen warst.", erklärte sie.

"Und warum hast Du dann früher nichts über sie gesagt?"

"Es gab bisher doch keinen Grund dazu, Sam.", antwortete sie ruhig.

Er nickte und atmete tief ein. Er war froh, dass Ruby bei ihm war, doch er wurde halb wahnsinnig vor Sorge weil er nicht wusste, was auf der anderen Seite der Mauer vor sich ging...

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 11 by Eirien_28

-Kapitel 11-

*

Entsetzt beobachtete Dean, wie Lilith ein Holzkästchen aus der Öffnung zog.

„Dann wollen wir diese Kleinigkeit doch gleich mal testen…", sagte Lilith, fast in einem Singsang. „In wenigen Sekunden siehst Du Deine Freunde in der Hölle wieder. Und dieses Mal wird es viel, viel länger dauern, bis Du von der Folterbank kommst, Dean."

Er hielt den Atem an, als sie den Deckel der kleinen Box langsam anhob. Gerade wollte sie hinein fassen, als Dean plötzlich noch jemanden hinter ihr entdeckte.

„Gib uns die Kiste.", verlangte Castiel und Lilith schoss herum.

Er und vier weitere Engel standen nicht weit von ihr entfernt. Einer von ihnen schritt auf sie zu.

Ohne zu zögern ließ sie die Kiste auf den Boden fallen und verließ den Körper des kleinen Mädchens, das daraufhin regungslos zusammen sackte.

Dean rutschte an der Wand hinab und landete auf seinen Füßen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte, doch dann lief er hinüber zu Julie, die inzwischen nur noch müde die Engel anblickte.

Er ging neben ihr in die Knie und drehte vorsichtig ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, sodass sie ihn nun ansehen konnte. Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte ihre Züge, bevor sie mit zitternden Lidern die Augen schloss. Vorsichtig rüttelte er an ihrer Schulter, doch sie schien bewusstlos zu sein.

Dean spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen und schluckte einen Kloß hinunter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Ihm wurde klar, dass er sie nicht verlieren wollte...

Als Castiel eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte wurde er sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst und er blickte wütend zu dem Engel auf.

„Warum seid ihr nicht früher gekommen?", fragte er ihn vorwurfsvoll.

Castiel hob das Kästchen vom Boden auf und wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

„Wir sind zur richtigen Zeit gekommen.", antwortete er ruhig.

Dean wurde klar, dass er etwas tun musste, um Julie zu helfen. Er lief hinüber zu seiner Tasche, die nicht weit entfernt lag.

Im Vorbeigehen fiel sein Blick auf das kleine Mädchen, das noch immer am Boden lag.

„Kümmert sich denn niemand um dieses Kind?", er war außer sich und wusste nicht, was er zuerst tun sollte.

Die Engel beobachteten ihn nur mit ausdruckslosen Minen.

„Das Kind lebt.", informierte ihn Castiel.

Dean ging hinüber und hob die Kleine hoch. Vorsichtig setzte er sie ab und lehnte sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Felswand. Er fühlte ihren Puls – er war gleichmäßig und kräftig.

„Wir bringen sie nach Hause.", sagte Castiel.

„Was ist mit Julie?"

„Sie hat ihre Aufgabe erfüllt. Wir haben die Waffe zurück."

Dean zog ein Tuch aus der Tasche, stapfte mit wütenden Schritten an Castiel vorbei und kniete sich wieder neben sie.

„Die Aufgabe! Ihr habt sie benutzt, um an Lilith heran zu kommen!", presste er vorwurfsvoll hervor. „Und mich habt ihr genauso benutzt!"

„Dean, ihr habt gerade viele Menschenleben gerettet. Wir brauchten sie, damit Lilith hierher kommt und die Waffe aus dem Versteck holt.", sagte Castiel. „Unsere Hoffnung lag natürlich auch darin, Lilith ebenfalls töten zu können, aber sie ist zu schnell verschwunden."

„Und jetzt? Ist die Sache für euch erledigt und ihr lasst Julie einfach sterben?", er warf den anderen Engeln einen verständnislosen Blick zu, die die Szene noch immer interessiert verfolgten.

„Meine Order lautet-", sagte Castiel ruhig.

„Deine beschissene Order interessiert mich nicht!", unterbrach er ihn wütend. „Was seid ihr nur für ein Haufen Mistkerle! Helft ihr oder ich schwöre, ich erledige keinen einzigen Handgriff mehr für euch!"

Castiel bedachte ihn mit einem forschenden Blick. Dann drehte er sich um und übergab das Kästchen einem der wartenden Engel.

„Geht.", sagte er und ehe Dean es richtig wahrnehmen konnte, waren sie und das kleine Mädchen verschwunden.  
Nur Castiel blieb zurück und ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

„Ich kann ihr Leben nicht retten, sie muss selbst darum kämpfen.", sagte er schließlich.

„Sie kämpft seit über drei Jahren um ihr Leben.", antwortete Dean und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm erst richtig klar wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, was sie alles für ihn getan hatte. „Wenn Du ihr helfen kannst…", seine Stimme brach ab und er musste gegen die ansteigenden Tränen ankämpfen.

Castiel blickte ihn interessiert an, so als müsse er sich ansehen, welche Emotionen sich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelten.

„Bitte.", fügte er noch hinzu und endlich streckte der Engel seine Hand aus und platzierte sie auf Julies Arm.

Fasziniert beobachtete Dean, wie der Bereich, den Castiel bei Julie berührte, von innen heraus zu leuchten schien. Als er seine Hand wegnahm, blieb dort ein leicht schimmernder Handabdruck auf ihrer Haut, der nur langsam verblasste.

„Ich kann nicht viel tun, ohne mich über die Entscheidungen meines Vaters zu stellen.", erklärte er. „Aber sie sollte es nun schaffen, wenn ihr euch beeilt."

Dean wandte sich ihr zu und strich vorsichtig mit den Fingerkuppen über den nun fast vollständig verschwundenen Handabdruck.

„Danke.", sagte er und drehte den Kopf wieder zu Castiel, doch dieser war bereits verschwunden.

*

*

Sam drehte sich um als er hörte, dass sich die Mauer hinter ihm bewegte. Einige kleinere Steine kamen ihnen entgegen und sie wichen ein Stück zurück. Er streckte den Arm aus, um Ruby zu schützen weil er damit rechnete, dass eventuell noch weitere Felsstücke folgen könnten, doch dann bemerkte er, dass sie nicht mehr neben ihm stand. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, doch sie war verschwunden.

Einen kurzen Moment lang durchzuckte ihn das Gefühl von Schuld. War sie verschwunden weil sie wusste, dass er noch immer vor Dean verheimlichte, dass sie sich näher gekommen waren?

Er richtete seine Konzentration wieder auf die Steinmauer und trat darauf zu. Erneut umklammerte er einen etwa fußballgroßen Brocken und zog daran. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er sich tatsächlich bewegte und ging schnell einige Schritte zurück, als noch mehr Steine in seine Richtung polterten.

Nachdem diese zum Stillstand gekommen waren, stieg er über diese hinweg und machte sich daran, den nächsten Stein herauszuziehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er etwas Licht durch eine kleine Öffnung scheinen sah.

„Dean!", rief er und dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass auf der anderen Seite ebenso daran gearbeitet wurde, dass der Weg wieder frei wurde.

„Sammy?", Deans Stimme drang besorgt und fragend zu ihm herüber.

„Ich bin hier!", antwortete er und lächelte. „Geht es euch gut?"

„Sam! Gott sei Dank!", Dean klang mehr als erleichtert.

„Schaffst Du es? Ist alles okay bei euch?"

„Julie ist verletzt! Beeil Dich!"

Er trat schnell zur Seite, als ein weiterer großer Stein in seine Richtung fiel und endlich konnte er Deans Gesicht durch die Öffnung erkennen. Er entfernte sich kurz, nur um dann mit der Taschenlampe zurückzukommen und durch das Loch zu leuchten. Geblendet schloss Sam die Augen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Was ist das? Hast Du Dich am Kopf verletzt?", fragte Dean.

„Nur eine kleine Platzwunde.", antwortete er und ging wieder näher heran. „Du blendest mich übrigens."

Dean schien die Lampe wieder abzulegen und gemeinsam schafften sie es schließlich, dass die Öffnung groß genug war, damit Dean durchklettern konnte.

Völlig unerwartet zog er ihn in eine feste Umarmung, nachdem er es auf seine Seite der Mauer geschafft hatte. Sam konnte spüren, wie er zitterte. Sein Bruder löste sich schließlich wieder von ihm.

„Geht es Dir gut?", fragte Sam ihn.

Dean nickte. „Gut Dich zu sehen, Mann."

„Was ist bei euch passiert, was ist mit Julie?", fragte Sam.

„Das erzähle ich Dir auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus.", antwortete Dean und machte sich wieder daran, noch mehr Steine wegzuräumen, damit sie Julie sicher auf diese Seite bringen konnten.

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 12 by Eirien_28

-Kapitel 12-

*

Ein stetiges, immer wiederkehrendes Geräusch weckte Julie und sie fragte sich, was das war, dieses Piepen, das so unaufhörlich an ihren Nerven zerrte und sie aus ihrem Schlaf riss.

Sie spürte, dass jemand mit den Fingern über ihre Handfläche fuhr. Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen und öffnete die Augen, nur um festzustellen, dass helles Licht sie blendete und sie in einem weißen Raum lag. Schnell presste sie die Augen wieder aufeinander und verzog das Gesicht.

Innerhalb einer Sekunde war die Hand verschwunden und sie fragte sich, ob das hier vielleicht ein Traum war. Was war eigentlich passiert? Warum konnte nicht jemand dieses nervige Geräusch abstellen?

Die Müdigkeit kehrte zurück und sie wollte sich schon fast wieder von ihr einfangen lassen, als jemand ihren Namen nannte.

„Julie?"

Dean. Es war Dean, der an ihrem Bett saß. Mit einem Mal kamen die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an die Höhle und das Zusammentreffen mit Lilith zurück und sie verzog erneut das Gesicht, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Bist Du wach?", fragte er so leise, dass sie es leicht hätte überhören können, wenn sie sich nicht in einem absolut ruhigen, separaten Raum befunden hätten – ruhig, bis auf dieses Piepsen.

Sie drehte den Kopf. Die Bewegung kam ihr unglaublich anstrengend vor. Ihre Glieder waren schwer wie Blei und sie fror, obwohl sie spürte, dass die Bettdecke bis an ihr Kinn hochgezogen worden war.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, dieses Mal vorgewarnt, nur ein kleines Stück. Sie wartete, bis ihre Augen fokussierten und die Seinen gefunden hatten. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln umspielte seine Züge und es verwirrte sie, dass seine kalten Finger plötzlich zu ihrer Hand zurück kehrten und die Ihren fest umklammerten.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

Sie benetzte die trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge. Irgendwie schien ihr Gehirn nicht richtig mitspielen zu wollen, alles erschien ihr langsam und herausfordernd.

„Müde."

Ihre Stimme klang kratzig und sie sehnte sich nach einem Schluck Wasser. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erahnt, drehte er sich auf seinem Stuhl um und blickte zur Tür.

„Sam holt gerade etwas Wasser von draußen."

Erschöpft schloss sie noch einmal kurz die Augen, doch dann übermannte sie die Neugierde und sie drehte den Kopf um zu sehen, was dieses Geräusch verursachte. Sie entdeckte, dass ein Herzmonitor die Ursache war. Daneben stand ein Ständer mit einer angehängten Infusion. Umständlich schob sie ihre linke Hand unter der Bettdecke hervor und entdeckte die Nadel, die in ihrem Handrücken steckte. Ihr Unterarm war bandagiert und fühlte sich seltsam steif an.

„Ich hasse diese Dinger auch.", sagte Dean und sie drehte ihren Kopf erneut. „Infusionsnadeln.", fügte er hinzu.

Irgendetwas an seinem Verhalten schien verändert, so als sei er sich unsicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Oder lag es nur daran, dass sie wahrscheinlich bis oben hin mit Medikamenten voll gepumpt war und nur wahrnahm, was sie gerne sehen wollte? Vielleicht träumte sie ja gerade?

„Dieser Monitor muss Dich doch in den Wahnsinn treiben, oder?", flüsterte sie und er grinste.

„Nein.", dann beugte er sich über sie hinüber und betätigte zielsicher einen Knopf auf dem Gerät. „Aber das kann man abstellen."

Die Ruhe war wohltuend und half ihr, sich besser zu konzentrieren.

„Danke. Was ist passiert?"

„Erzähle ich Dir später."

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Jetzt.", ihre Stimme klang müde und sie war auch kurz davor, wieder einzuschlafen, doch sie wollte wissen, was vorgefallen war.

„Du sollst Dich nicht aufregen, hat der Arzt gesagt. Und ich sage das auch. Schlaf noch eine Runde, danach fühlst Du Dich besser.", seine Stimme klang fest und überzeugend.

Sie seufzte und warf ihm einen trotzigen Blick zu, was ihn kurz schmunzeln ließ. Dann fielen ihr die Augen wieder zu. Sie hörte noch, wie sich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete und Dean leise mit jemandem sprach -wahrscheinlich Sam-, aber sie war auf einmal viel zu müde, um noch einmal ihre Augen zu öffnen.

*

*

„Sie war wach.", sagte Dean leise und Sam konnte deutlich die Aufregung in seiner Stimme hören obwohl er sich sicher war, dass sein Bruder das nicht wollte.

„Und wie geht es ihr?"

„Ich glaube die Medikamente wirken ganz gut, sie hatte scheinbar keine Schmerzen."

„Draußen habe ich noch mal den Arzt getroffen. Er meinte, sie erholt sich schneller, als er dachte."

„Das hat bestimmt etwas mit Castiel zu tun.", murmelte Dean und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Oberschenkeln ab, damit er den Kopf auf seinen Händen ablegen konnte.

„Willst Du nicht mal ein paar Schritte laufen? Du sitzt hier schon seit Stunden."

„Mir geht es gut.", kam sofort die Antwort.

„Dean."

„Ehrlich, Sam."

Er seufzte und zog schließlich die drei Plastikbecher auseinander, die er von draußen mitgebracht hatte.

Seit fast zwei Tagen saßen sie nun schon im Krankenhaus und warteten, dass Julie aufwachte. Während dieser Zeit hatte Dean nicht einmal zwei Stunden geschlafen. Und diese zwei Stunden hatte Sam ihm auch nur abgerungen, indem er ihn nicht geweckt hatte, als er in einer völlig ungesunden Haltung vor lauter Erschöpfung auf dem Stuhl eingeschlafen war.

Seit dem Zusammentreffen mit Lilith schien Deans Verhalten was Julie betraf wie ausgewechselt zu sein. Er war fast überfürsorglich, doch Sam wusste auch nicht genau, was in der Höhle passiert war. Dean hatte ihm wie üblich nur die wichtigen Informationen gegeben, die sich ineinander fügten wie ein Bericht. Er konnte wie immer nur erahnen, was dabei in seinem Bruder vorgegangen sein musste.

Nachdem sie am Krankenhaus in Tucson angekommen waren, war Dean ein Nervenbündel gewesen. Hektisch hatte er Julies kleine Tasche, die im Impala gelegen hatte, nach ihrer Brieftasche durchsucht. Er fand sie schließlich und sie hatten Glück, dass sich darin eine Versicherungskarte befand. Sie trug nun den falschen Namen _Juliette Neal_ und er fragte sich wie sie es wohl angestellt hatte, da ranzukommen.

In der Notaufnahme selbst hatte sich sofort jemand um sie gekümmert. Seine eigene Kopfwunde wurde schnell versorgt und Julie wurde in ein Behandlungszimmer verlegt. Dean verweigerte jede Untersuchung, kam aber mit einer atemberaubend klar durchdachten Überfallstory herüber. Danach war er kaum ansprechbar gewesen, bis der Arzt ihnen endlich mitgeteilt hatte, was Julie genau fehlte.

Sie erfuhren, dass sie einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte, der „Stromschlag" einige Nervenbahnen in ihrem Arm beschädigt hatte und dass der Schnitt an ihrem Bauch inzwischen genäht war. Der junge Mediziner teilte ihnen mit, dass sie sich wieder erholen würde, doch dass es Zeit bräuchte und sie vor allem viel Ruhe und Schlaf. Die Nervenschädigung ihres Arms müsse man später genauer untersuchen, wenn sie wieder ansprechbar war.

Schlaf hatte Julie wirklich viel in Anspruch genommen, schoss es Sam durch den Kopf. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie sich gerührt – bis gerade eben. Er goss Wasser in einen der Becher und reichte ihn Dean.

Dieser nickte ihm dankbar zu und leerte den Inhalt in einem Zug.

„Hast Du Hunger?", fragte Sam nun.

„Ja.", antwortete Dean ehrlich und Sam stand wieder auf.

„Bin gleich zurück."

„Kuchen.", rief ihm Dean leise hinterher und Sam musste lachen.

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 13 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 13

*

Sam hatte gerade den Raum verlassen, um erneut etwas zu Essen für sie zu besorgen. Dean fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und schloss kurz die Augen. Ein stetiges Pochen in seiner Schläfe erinnerte ihn daran, dass er völlig übermüdet war. Doch er wollte nicht schlafen, konnte nicht schlafen.

Wann immer er wegdriftete, sah er sofort die ihm inzwischen vertrauten Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge, die ihn Nacht für Nacht quälten. Seit Liliths Erscheinen in der Höhle schien ihm alles nochmals weiter ins Gedächtnis gerückt zu sein. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut, hatte seine Ängste und Gefühle in einem Satz zusammengefasst.

Seufzend erhob er sich und ging einige Schritte im Raum umher, um seinen Rücken und die Gelenke etwas zu lockern und wieder etwas wacher zu werden. Viele Dinge gingen ihm momentan durch den Kopf.

Er fragte sich, ob Lilith wiederkehren würde? Was für einen Grund sollte sie dazu haben, außer Rache? Die Waffe, was immer es auch gewesen sein mochte, war weg. Er und Julie hatten im Endeffekt nur eine Nebenrolle gespielt. Aber andererseits war Lilith auch ein krankes, durchtriebenes Wesen, das man nicht rational einschätzen konnte.

Er seufzte erneut, dieses Mal lauter, und setzte sich wieder hin. Neben seiner Sorge hatte sich auch etwas anderes verändert. Er fühlte sich Julie mit einem Mal so verbunden, wie er es selten zuvor bei jemand anderem verspürt hatte. Diese Gefühle verwirrten ihn und er sagte sich immer wieder, dass es vielleicht auch einfach nur sein Gewissen war das ihm sagte, dass er etwas bei ihr wieder gutmachen müsse nach allem, was sie für Sam und ihn getan hatte.

Doch er wusste, dass das eine Lüge war, die er sich selbst versuchte vorzugaukeln. Da war mehr…  
Stumm betrachtete er noch einmal ihre Gesichtszüge, die sanften Locken, ihre viel zu blasse Haut… sie war wunderschön.  
Er lachte kurz lautlos in sich hinein. Wann hatte er zum letzten Mal solche Worte gedacht und sie auch wirklich gemeint?  
Konnte er, nach allem was gewesen war, eine normale Beziehung mit jemandem führen? War es, vor allem zwischen ihnen beiden, überhaupt möglich von dem Wort „normal" zu sprechen?  
Sie beide hatten ihre Traumata, ihre schlechten Erinnerungen, ihren Schmerz…

Vielleicht, dachte er, passten sie deshalb aber auch so gut zusammen?

*

*

Ein paar Mal war Julie zwischendurch immer wieder kurz wach gewesen und jedes Mal hatte sie Dean an ihrem Bett sitzen sehen oder ihn gehört, denn nicht immer hatte sie die Augen geöffnet, wenn sie aus einem traumlosen Schlaf in die Realität zurückgekehrt war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was die Ärzte ihr verabreichten, aber manchmal schien es ihr, als wäre sie trotz des vielen Schlafs zu müde, um sich auch nur zu rühren.

Das letzte Mal als sie länger wach gewesen war, hatte ein Arzt ihr erklärt was ihr fehlte, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, dann fühlte sie sich besser, als es laut seinen Schilderungen sein müsste. Er hatte gesagt, dass ihr Arm eine Nervenschädigung erlitten hätte, doch bis auf den dicken Verband fühlte sich nichts anders an als zuvor. Sie hoffte, dass die Ärzte einfach falsch lagen, doch das würde sich zeigen, wenn die Medikamente abgeklungen waren und sie weitere Untersuchungen anstellen würden.

Als sie dieses Mal aufwachte, war es besser. Sie fühlte sich sogar recht erholt und so öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich kurz um. Der Infusionsbeutel war leer und sie vermutete, dass daher ihre Klarheit her rührte. Zwar hatte sie nun leichte Schmerzen, doch es war erträglich und besser, als die ständige Müdigkeit bekämpfen zu müssen.

Sam war nicht im Raum. Dean hatte die Arme auf dem äußersten Rand der Matratze verschränkt und seinen Kopf darauf gebettet. Er schien eingenickt zu sein, doch er murmelte leise etwas und verzog das Gesicht. Soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, hatte er einen Albtraum.

Sie zog die rechte Hand unter der Bettdecke hervor und legte sie auf seine Haare.

„Dean?", fragte sie, er zuckte zusammen, schlug die Augen auf und holte tief Luft.

Einen Augenblick verharrte er in dieser Position, bevor er sich langsam aufrichtete und den Stuhl etwas näher rückte.

„Hey.", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme und schien etwas verwirrt.

„Du hattest einen Albtraum, sonst hätte ich Dich weiterschlafen lassen.", sagte sie.

Kurz überschattete ein gequälter Ausdruck sein Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und er sie tapfer anlächelte.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht, um was es ging.", sagte er, doch sie wusste, dass er log.

„Mhm."

Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und streckte seinen Arm aus, scheinbar, um die verspannte Schulter etwas zu lockern.

„Du kannst wirklich ins Motel fahren und Dich hinlegen. Mir geht es gut, ehrlich.", sagte sie. „Ich werde noch hier sein, wenn Du wiederkommst."

Sie hob demonstrativ die Arme um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie mit all den Kabeln an ihrem Körper sowieso nirgends hingehen würde.

Ein schiefes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist immer noch so ein Sturkopf...", murmelte sie.

Er wandte sich zur Tür um, so als wolle er überprüfen, ob sie auch wirklich alleine waren. Als er antwortete sprach er so leise, dass sie sich anstrengen musste, alles zu verstehen.

„Ich kann Dich nicht alleine lassen.", begann er zögernd. „Es ist… es kommt mir vor, als ob dort in der Höhle, als Du bewusstlos vor mir lagst, als ob da ein Schalter umgelegt wurde. Ich habe plötzlich dieses unglaublich überwältigende Gefühl, dass wir zusammen sein müssen."

Er blinzelte, so als müsse er selbst erst glauben, welche Worte ihm da aus dem Mund kamen. Julie lächelte leicht und sah ihm in die Augen, überrascht von seinem Geständnis.

„Ich bin echt schlecht darin, über meine Gefühle zu reden.", warf er mit einem Stirnrunzeln ein und fuhr sich über den Nacken. „Nach allem, was Castiel mir gezeigt hat… und jetzt… es ist so, als hätten sie zwar damals mein Gehirn vernebelt, meine Erinnerungen gefälscht, aber dann auch wieder so, als hätten sie mein Herz nicht täuschen können. Denkst Du, das ist möglich?"

Er blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie war so überwältigt von seinen Worten, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ja, ich glaube das ist möglich.", antwortete sie leise und lächelte.

„Mist, das ist so verwirrend.", sagte er und lächelte schwach.

Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zur Seite und schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Handfläche. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, es war fast wie ein Reflex, denn viel zu lange hatte sie sich danach gesehnt. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und absurder weise schoss ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie froh war, dass der Herzmonitor nicht das schnelle Schlagen ihres Herzens laut hinaus posaunte, sondern nur stumm die Linien anzeigte. Doch seine Augen huschten kurz zu dem Bildschirm und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Du sollst Dich doch nicht aufregen."

„Das ist eine heilsame Aufregung, glaub mir.", antwortete sie atemlos, zwang sich dann jedoch ruhiger zu werden, weil ihr tatsächlich schwindlig wurde.

„Willst Du mich denn überhaupt noch?", schoss es plötzlich fragend aus seinem Mund und sie musste lachen - was sie sofort daran erinnerte, dass sich quer über ihrem Bauch ein genähter Schnitt befand, der jetzt etwas schmerzhaft spannte - doch sie konnte nicht anders.

„Was gibt es denn so Lustiges?", hörten sie plötzlich Sams Stimme, als er das Zimmer wieder betrat.

Deans Mine verfinsterte sich etwas, er schien verwirrt zu sein. Julie blickte ihn aufmunternd an, bevor sie Sam antwortete.

„Oh, ich habe gerade versucht Dean etwas aufzumuntern und ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich endlich hinzulegen."

Sam runzelte die Stirn und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, der vor dem Fenster stand. Die Unterarme auf den Beinen abgestützt sah er zu ihnen hinüber.

„Viel Erfolg dabei.", seufzte er ergeben und warf seinem Bruder einen wohl wissenden Blick zu.

Dean drehte sich zu ihm um und war im Begriff zu antworten, doch dann wandte er sich wieder Julie zu.

„Das hast Du früher schon gemacht!", sagte er.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Du hast Dich immer mit ihm verbündet, um mich zu ärgern oder Deinen Willen durchzusetzen!"

Er klang nicht verärgert, sondern überrascht.

„Hat Castiel Dir das gezeigt oder woher weißt Du das?", fragte sie und auch Sam richtete sich neugierig auf.

„Ich weiß es einfach!"

„Erinnerst Du Dich?", fragte Sam aufgeregt.

„Keine Ahnung… es war gerade einfach so einleuchtend."

Julies Herz schlug erneut schneller und sie wagte es, sich Hoffnungen zu machen.

„Vielleicht hat es etwas mit diesem Stromschlag zu tun?", sagte sie.

„Den habe ich auch abbekommen, aber ich erinnere mich an rein gar nichts.", gab Sam zurück, stand auf und kam schließlich zu ihnen herüber gelaufen.

Dean blickte von unten herauf zu ihm hoch und dann zurück zu Julie.

„Ihr zwei werdet mich doch jetzt aber nicht bearbeiten und mich zu irgendetwas zwingen, das ich nicht will, oder?", fragte er.

„Idiot!", stieß Sam hervor.

„Was? Ich bin hier derjenige, der unterlegen ist!"

Julie wusste, dass Dean nun versuchte von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass er sich scheinbar an einige Details aus der Vergangenheit erinnerte.  
Sie wusste, ebenso wie Sam, dass es besser war ihn nicht weiter zu drängen, wenn er das Thema für geschlossen erklärte und ein Ablenkungsmanöver startete. Sie versuchte daher, sich zurückzuhalten, obwohl sie vor Neugierde fast umkam.

„Oh ja… Du armes, unschuldiges Opfer.", stichelte Sam weiter.

Dean erhob sich.

„Ich durchschaue euch genau.", sagte er bemüht unbeschwert und ging zu dem kleinen Tisch, der neben dem Stuhl am Fenster stand.

Sam hatte eine kleine Tüte mitgebracht und Dean blickte hinein.

„Keine Chips?"

„Nein.", gab Sam zurück.

„Warum nicht?"

„Die waren ausverkauft."

„Ach, erzähl mir doch nichts!"

Sam schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Iss einfach Dein Sandwich."

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 14 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 14

*

„Wir sind gleich draußen vor der Tür.", sagte Dean mit einem strengen Blick in Richtung des jungen Arztes und Julie konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass er in jedem Menschen, der das Krankenzimmer betrat, einen Dämon vermutete.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern.", antwortete Dr. Daven ohne den Blick von Julies Hand zu wenden, wo er gerade die Infusionsnadel entfernte.

Sam schloss die Tür hinter sich und Julie blieb alleine mit ihm im Raum zurück.

„Ihre Freunde sind wirklich fürsorglich.", fing er ein Gespräch an, richtete sich wieder auf und schob den Tropf beiseite.

„Ja, das ist wahr.", antwortete Julie.

„Dann wollen wir uns doch mal die Wunde an Ihrem Bauch ansehen…"

Vorsichtig hob er das Krankenhaushemd an und schob es etwas höher. Dann begann er, das Pflaster abzulösen.

„Wie lange muss ich noch hier bleiben?", fragte Julie.

„Immer langsam.", gab er schmunzelnd zurück. „Ist ja nicht so, als hätten sie nur eine Erkältung."

„Ich fühle mich aber schon viel besser."

Er entfernte schließlich den letzten Klebestreifen und hob die Mullbinde an. Julie wagte es, den Kopf etwas anzuheben um zu sehen, wie schlimm die Verletzung war.

Dunkle Fäden durchzogen ihre Bauchdecke und das umliegende Gewebe hob sich rot von ihrer sonst blassen Haut ab. Sie schluckte und ließ den Kopf wieder sinken.

„Die Wunde sieht gut aus.", sagte der Arzt.

„Ach, finden Sie?", stieß sie hervor und starrte an die Decke.

Er wandte sich ihr leicht lachend zu.

„Keine Sorge, man wird später nicht mehr viel davon sehen."

„Das ist es nicht.", antwortete sie. „Ich will nur so schnell wie möglich hier raus."

„Miss Neal.", er wurde ernst und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Bett. „Ihnen steht womöglich noch eine lange Zeit der Rehabilitation bevor."

„Mir geht es wirklich gut."

„Als Sie eingeliefert wurden entdeckte der behandelnde Arzt noch weitere…", er zögerte, als suche er nach den richtigen Worten. „…Narben auf ihrem Körper. Sind Sie sich sicher, dass sie mit niemandem darüber reden möchten, was Ihnen passiert ist?"

„Will ich nicht.", warf sie ein.

„Es scheint, als seien Sie nicht das erste Mal überfallen worden. Wurden Sie Opfer einer Misshandlung?"

„Dr. Daven, es geht mir gut.", mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich meine ja nur… alte Erinnerungen könnten wieder geweckt worden sein. Ich kann Ihnen jemanden schicken, der sich mit solchen Sachen auskennt."

Julie blickte dem blauäugigen jungen Mann weiterhin fest in die Augen. Er schien aufrichtig um ihr Wohl bemüht zu sein. Doch sie konnte mit niemandem über das Vergangene sprechen. Jedenfalls mit niemandem hier.

„Nein.", sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe meine Freunde und meine Familie die mich unterstützt. Vielen Dank."

Er nickte, bevor er sich wieder erhob.

„Na schön. Wenn Sie es sich anders überlegen, geben Sie mir Bescheid."

Er versah die Wunde mit frischen Pflastern und ging dann um das Bett herum, um den Verband von ihrem Arm zu entfernen. Schweigend nahm er die letzte Lage weg und Julie drehte den Kopf um zu sehen, welchen Schaden die Energieentladung angerichtet hatte.

Feine rote Linien zogen sich über ihre Haut, doch sie sahen weit weniger schlimm aus, als sie befürchtet hatte.

„Es verheilt alles sehr gut.", sagte er und lächelte. „Sie sind ganz schön hart im Nehmen."

„Ja, das hab ich auch schon öfter gehört.", murmelte sie.

„Ihre Reflexe nach der Einlieferung schienen stark beeinträchtigt, daher will ich noch einmal prüfen, ob wir Sie zum Neurologen schicken müssen."

Er zeigte ihr, dass er lediglich einen Stift in der Hand hatte, dessen Kappe er nicht entfernte. Er drehte ihren Arm und begann, vom Handrücken ab nach oben zu fahren, vorbei an ihrem Ellenbogen und zur Schulter.

„Spüren Sie das?"

„Ja. Alles in Ordnung.", antwortete sie.

Er drehte den Arm und sah sich erneut die Verbrennungen und die Schnittwunde an.

„Ehrlich gesagt… ich verstehe das nicht ganz. Es scheint, als seien Sie ein richtiges Wunderkind."

„Bin ich nicht, Doktor.", sagte Julie schnell und hoffte langsam inständig, dass er endlich verschwinden würde.

Als nächstes zog er einen kleinen Hammer aus der Tasche und überprüfte den Reflexpunkt des verletzten Arms, was hervorragend funktionierte. Danach machte der das Gleiche am anderen Arm und an einem ihrer Knie.

Verwundert zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mhm, ich würde sagen, ich werte die Ergebnisse des EKG aus, wälze mal kurz eins meiner Bücher und dann schaue ich noch mal bei Ihnen vorbei. Danach besprechen wir, wie es weiter geht."

Sie nickte und sah ihm hinterher, als er, etwas auf das Krankenblatt vor sich hin kritzelnd, nach draußen ging.

Sam und Dean schlüpften durch die Tür wieder herein.

„Ich muss hier weg.", sagte Julie und setzte sich auf.

„Woah, langsam.", Dean war sofort am Bett und drückte sie sanft wieder zurück in die Kissen.

„Dieser Arzt stellt einfach zu viele Fragen. Er sagt, alles würde viel zu schnell heilen. Was, wenn er weitere Tests anordnet? Ich glaube fast, der will mich in die Klapse einweisen lassen!"

Dean warf Sam einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, während Julie sich erneut aufsetzte.

„Jetzt beruhige Dich. Niemand wird hier irgendwelche Tests machen oder Dich zu etwas zwingen, was Du nicht willst.", sprach er auf sie ein und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Sie könnte Recht haben.", warf Sam ein. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wir verschwinden hier."

„Fühlst Du Dich denn schon wieder gut genug?"

„Ich bin okay. Wirklich!"

Aufgebracht blickte sie in Deans Augen und dann hinüber zu Sam.

Dieser setzte sich schließlich in Bewegung.

„Ich besorge Dir was zum Anziehen."

*

*

Sam war nun schon eine Weile weg und Dean starrte Julie gedankenversunken an. Er wusste nicht, ob er verärgert oder froh sein sollte, dass sie endlich weiter konnten.

„Was machen wir, wenn die uns beim Rausgehen erwischen?", fragte sie, während sie sich die Elektroden entfernte, nachdem sie den Herzmonitor ausgeschaltet hatten.

„Werden sie nicht, das ist ein großes Krankenhaus.", antwortete er. „Und Du bist Dir sicher, dass Du das schaffst?"

„Ich fühle mich nicht mehr krank! Ich will nur noch hier weg.", sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf und zupfte das Krankenhaushemd zurecht.

„Bin ich froh, wenn ich wieder normale Kleidung tragen kann.", murmelte sie vor sich hin und lehnte sich etwas nach hinten, wohl, weil sie sich aufgrund der Verletzung am Bauch, nicht ganz aufrichten wollte.

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn Du Dich erst richtig erholen würdest, bevor wir weiter fahren.", warf er ein und beugte sich etwas nach vorne.

„Ha, das sagt der Richtige.", gab sie frech zurück und er bedachte sie mit einem strafenden Blick.

„Du schuldest mir übrigens noch eine Antwort.", sagte er, ohne auf ihren Einwand einzugehen.

Er sah, wie sie innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen wieder ernst wurde, ihr Gesicht sich dann jedoch entspannte und sie verlegen lächelte.

„Dean... Natürlich will ich Dich noch! Das hättest Du Dir denken können."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, er erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und setzte sich neben sie auf das Krankenhausbett. Die schmalen Finger ihrer Hand suchten sich ihren Weg zwischen seine und sie lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter. All das fühlte sich so vertraut an, dass ihn sofort ein warmes, beruhigendes Gefühl durchströmte. Für einen Augenblick vergaß er, was ihm auf der Seele lastete, er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

*

*

Julie war in diesem Moment so glücklich wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Haut durch das T-Shirt und wünschte sich, sie könnten ewig hier sitzen bleiben.

Stattdessen öffnete sich die Tür sie beide blickten erschrocken auf. Doch nicht Sam, den sie erwarteten, trat herein, sondern der Arzt. Schnell stand Dean vom Bett auf und warf ihr einen Blick zu der besagte, dass sie ihn reden lassen solle.

„Dr. Daven.", begrüße Dean ihn und ging auf ihn zu. „Und, wie sieht es aus?"

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte dieser überrascht und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seines Kittels.

„Sie haben uns ertappt.", gab Dean zurück und lächelte gequält. „Wir… ähm, wir wollten gerade, na ja, Sie wissen schon…"

Julie gefiel nicht, wie Dr. Daven Dean in diesem Moment ansah – eine Mischung aus Belustigung und purer Boshaftigkeit.

Im darauf folgenden Augenblick zog er etwas aus seiner Tasche und presste es Dean an die Brust. Dieser zuckte zusammen und fiel nach hinten, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt, sein gesamter Körper verkrampft.

„Nein!", rief Julie und rutschte vom Bett, doch ihre Beine versagten im ersten Moment den Dienst und sie landete auf allen Vieren.

Der Kerl hielt einen kleinen Elektroschocker in der Hand und war im Begriff, Dean erneut einen Schlag zu versetzen.  
Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und erst jetzt erkannte sie die tiefschwarzen Pupillen.  
Als er bemerkte, dass von ihr momentan keine Gefahr ausging, wandte er sich wieder Dean zu, der angestrengt dabei war, irgendwie wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Brutal versetzte er ihm einen Schlag auf die Schläfe, sodass Dean wieder zu Boden ging und mit flatternden Lidern liegen blieb.

Er ließ von ihm ab und kam zurück zu ihr. Scheinbar mühelos griff er unter ihre Arme und stellte sie auf die Beine. Dann packte er ihren Hals und hielt sie so aufrecht.

„Wo ist es?", fragte er.

Julie umklammerte seinen Arm mit beiden Händen und versuchte, seinen Griff zu lockern, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Er drückte zu, doch er ließ ihr gerade so viel Luft, dass sie antworten konnte.

„Was?"

„Tu nicht so dumm! Lilith hat die Waffe verloren, aber wir wissen, dass das Blut auch noch irgendwo versteckt ist. Also, wo ist es?"

Julie presste die Augen zusammen. Ihr Hals schmerzte, das Blut pochte in ihrem Kopf und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon der Kerl sprach.

„Du warst dabei, als Azazel das Virus getestet hat!", sprach er weiter. „Du warst diejenige die geholfen hat, diese Kinder in die Stadt zu bringen! Du hast ihnen allen die Proben entnommen! Also, wo ist es?"

Er drückte für einen Moment fester zu und ließ dann los. Kraftlos sank sie wieder zu Boden und stöhnte auf, als sie spürte, wie die schnelle Bewegung an der Naht auf ihrem Bauch riss. Sie hustete und fasste sich mit der Hand an den Hals.

„Antworte!", schrie er sie an.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht!"

„Oh doch, die Erinnerungen sind da! Man muss sie nur wieder aktivieren! Lilith kennt da den ein oder anderen Trick."

Er packte ihr Handgelenk und riss sie unsaft wieder hoch. Schnell warf Julie einen Blick hinüber zu Dean, doch dieser war noch immer bewusstlos. Der Dämon zerrte sie zu dem Stuhl, der vor dem Krankenbett stand und drückte sie hinein. Dann spürte sie, wie er seine Kraft einsetzte, damit sie nicht wieder aufstehen konnte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er zur Tür und nach draußen.

Atemlos schoss Julies Blick zurück zu Dean, der sich nun leicht regte.

„Wach auf!", sagte sie flehend. „Bitte, komm schon!"

Doch dann kehrte der Dämon im Körper von Dr. Daven auch schon zurück und schob einen Rollstuhl vor sich her. Die Kraft, die sie festhielt erlosch für einen Moment, er zog sie wieder hoch und drückte sie nun in den Rollstuhl. Dann war die Kraft wieder da und sie musste machtlos mit ansehen, wie er ihre Füße auf dem dafür vorgesehen Platz abstellte. Er erhob sich wieder und stützte beide Hände auf die Armlehnen.

„Krankenhauspolitik. Sehr hilfreich.", er grinste. „Nur ein einziges Wort aus Deinem Mund während wir nach draußen fahren und Du wirst Dir wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein. Außerdem habe ich hier noch dieses kleine Spielzeug und ich scheue nicht davor zurück, es anzuwenden. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Er zog erneut den Elektroschocker aus seiner Tasche, ging hinter sie und steuerte auf die Tür zu.

Julie warf einen letzten Blick auf Dean, seltsam erleichtert, dass der Dämon ihn am Leben gelassen hatte.

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 15 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 15

*

Das Herz schlug heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb, und dieser begann wieder zu schmerzen als er sie auf die Tür zu rollte. Kurz bevor sie sie erreichten, flog diese jedoch auf und Sam stand im Türrahmen, das Gesicht zu einer Maske der Entschlossenheit versteinert. Er fixierte den Dämon mit so einem kalten, durchdringenden Blick, dass Julie erschrocken nach Luft schnappte.

„Sieh an, sieh an.", sagte der Dämon abfällig. „Rettung in letzter Sekunde, was?"

Sam hob seine Hand und streckte die Handfläche in Richtung des Arztes aus.

„Geh weg von ihr.", seine Stimme klang fest und beherrscht.

„Was, wirst Du mich in die Hölle zurückschicken? Davor habe ich keine Angst!"

„Ich werde Dich töten!", presste Sam hervor und sie hörte, wie der Dämon hinter ihr begann zu husten.

Sie sah, wie Sam einen Schritt näher kam und Rubys Messer hervor holte. Es schien, als müsse er mit purer Willenskraft alle seine Handlungen kontrollieren.  
Ein weiterer Schritt, der ihn unglaubliche Anstrengung kostete, brachte ihn näher zu dem Dämon, der nun heftig würgte.

„Warte!", flüsterte dieser plötzlich.

Sam hob das Messer, bereit zuzustechen, während der Dämon ihm abwehrend eine Hand entgegen hob.

„Warte!", wiederholte er.

„Was?", zischte Sam.

„Ich gehe!"

Sam schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um in seiner Handlung stoppen zu können und presste die Augen zusammen. Dann setzte er das Messer an Dr. Davens Hals und nahm mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung die andere Hand herunter. Sofort atmete der Dämon erleichtert auf.

„Verschwinde und richte Lilith aus, dass ich niemals zulassen werde, dass sie Julie oder meinen Bruder noch einmal in ihre dreckigen Hände kriegen wird. Ich schwöre, ich töte jeden von euch Dreckskerlen ohne noch einmal zu zögern!", presste Sam wütend hervor, während er die Zacken des Messers noch etwas weiter auf die dünne Haut presste.

In der nächsten Sekunde verließ der Dämon den Körper von Dr. Daven und Julie starrte Sam an, der etwas schwankend, mit hochrotem Kopf, vor den Rollstuhl trat und ihr seine Hand entgegen streckte.

„Alles okay?", fragte er außer Atem.

„Sam…"

„Kein Wort darüber!", gab er noch immer wütend zurück.

Sie ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm aus dem Stuhl helfen. Dann lief er hinüber zu Dean, der noch immer am Boden lag und nicht richtig zu sich kam.

Zitternd stand Julie barfuss auf dem kalten Boden und beobachtete, wie Sam neben seinen Bruder in die Knie ging und ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken drehte.

*

*

Sam war so wütend und enttäuscht, dass er in diesem Moment hätte in Tränen ausbrechen können. Er hatte seinen Entschluss, seine Kräfte nie mehr anzuwenden, gebrochen.  
Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er die Waffen im Wagen gelassen hatte und nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte, eine Flasche Weihwasser mitzunehmen. Viel zu schnell hatte er sein Versprechen gebrochen, doch hatte er eine Wahl gehabt?

Sein Blick wanderte über Deans schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und er erkannte das sich bildende Hämatom direkt unterhalb der Schläfe.

Er hatte es tun müssen…

„Hey, Dean.", sagte er und platzierte seine Hand auf der Wange seines Bruders, wo er keine Verletzungen vermutete. „Aufwachen!"

Sam versuchte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er wollte den Dämon töten und es war so schwer gewesen, seine Kräfte zurückzuhalten, als dieser um sein Leben gefleht hatte. Fast hätte er dem Drang nachgegeben, ihm das Messer in den Rücken zu rammen.

Noch einmal stöhnte Dean auf und lenkte Sams Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. Endlich öffnete er seine Augen und nach einem kurzen Moment blickte er ihn blinzelnd an, während seine Hand nun zur Schläfe wanderte.

„Sam! Der Arzt ist besessen!", sagte Dean und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, was er sofort zu bereuen schien, da er die Augen schloss und ihm erneut ein leises Stöhnen entwischte.

„Es ist alles okay. Er ist abgehauen, als ich gekommen bin.", erklärte Sam und beobachtete, wie Deans gesamte Körperhaltung sich entspannte, als er Julie am anderen Ende des Raums stehen sah.

„Hilf mir hoch.", sagte Dean nun leise.

„Nein… nein!", hörten sie nun und Julie entfuhr ein kurzer, erschrockener Schrei.

„Dr. Daven!", Sam richtete sich wieder auf und lief zu dem jungen Arzt hinüber.

„Was zum Henker war das?", fragte dieser verwirrt und setzte sich auf. „Mein Gott, war das alles real?"

Seine Hand wanderte zum Hals und er blickte allen Anwesenden ungläubig ins Gesicht.

„Es war real.", antwortete Sam.

Dean war im Begriff, sich aufzusetzen und stütze sich auf die Unterarme.

„Bleiben Sie liegen!", befahl der junge Mann und stand auf, wieder ganz in seinem Element.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Dean und deutete ihm an, sich wieder zurückzulegen.

„Doc, mir geht es gut.", entgegnete dieser.

_Wie üblich_, schoss es Sam durch den Kopf.

Er warf einen Blick zur Seite, wo Julie noch immer reichlich geschockt alles beobachtete, was sich hier abspielte.

„Er ist okay.", sagte er zu ihr und legte vorsichtig eine Hand um ihre Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid, Sam.", flüsterte sie. „Tut mir leid, dass Du wegen mir Dein Versprechen gebrochen hast."

Er schluckte und räusperte sich, bevor er ihr kurz zulächelte.

„Es war das Richtige.", antwortete er, doch es klang nicht überzeugend.

Dann führte er sie zurück zu ihrem Bett, wo sie sich vorsichtig auf den Rand der Matratze setzte.

*

*

Alles in Dean sträubte sich dagegen, dass dieser junge Kerl scheinbar dachte, er müsse etwas gut machen und ihn dafür nun überall am Körper betatschte.

„Es geht mir gut!", wiederholte er, dieses Mal etwas lauter.

„Sie haben einen Elektroschock erhalten und außerdem einen wirklich heftigen Schlag auf den Schädel! Es geht Ihnen nicht gut!", erwiderte er und leuchtete ihm plötzlich mit einem hellen Licht ins Auge.

„Hey!", beschwerte er sich und langte nach der Hand des Arztes, die er jedoch knapp verfehlte.

„Ich will doch nur sehen, ob Sie eine Gehirnerschütterung haben!"

Nur allzu deutlich konnte Dean sehen, wie schuldig sich der Mediziner fühlte und scheinbar war das auch der Grund, warum er ihn nun so übereifrig quälte.

„Ich habe keine Gehirnerschütterung, verdammt! Ich habe schon ganz andere Verletzungen weggesteckt!"

„Wie fühlen sich Ihre Muskeln an? Schmerzen? Warten Sie, ich muss sehen ob Sie an der Kontaktstelle eine Verbrennung erlitten haben."

Dieses Mal bekam Dean sein Handgelenk zu fassen, als er gerade im Begriff war, sein T-Shirt hochzuschieben.

„Niemals!", warnte er ihn. „Finger weg!"

Dr. Daven erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und endlich schien ihm klar zu werden, dass sein „Patient" gar nicht begeistert von seiner Behandlung war. Langsam sickerte wohl die Erkenntnis zu ihm durch, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Er setzte sich zurück auf den Boden und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Ich… ich habe Sie geschlagen!", stieß er ungläubig hervor.

„Ich verzeihe Ihnen.", antwortete Dean und setzte sich endlich auf.

Die Muskeln in seinem Körper schmerzten, doch wenigstens ließ der Kopfschmerz langsam etwas nach, wenn er sich nicht zu schnell bewegte.

„Wie konnte ich Sie nur schlagen!"

„Das waren nicht Sie!", schaltete sich nun endlich auch Sam ein und kam zu ihnen herüber.

Deans Blick huschte hinüber zu Julie, die reichlich mitgenommen aussah und ihn ebenfalls nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ich… ich wollte niemals jemanden verletzen. Das… ich…"

„Viel mehr interessiert mich", wandte Dean sich ihm nun wieder zu. „warum ein Arzt einen Elektroschocker mit sich herumträgt!"

„Oh!", Dr. Daven lief hochrot an. „Es tut mir leid!"

„Das habe ich inzwischen verstanden…", Deans Geduld ging langsam zu Ende.

„Ich wurde letzten Monat auf dem Parkplatz überfallen und habe mir deshalb dieses Gerät zugelegt, aber ich hatte natürlich niemals die Absicht, es zu benutzen!", sprudelten die Worte nun geradezu aus ihm heraus.

„Na ja, Sie konnten ja auch nicht ahnen, dass ein Dämon Sie besetzen und damit wirklich unangenehme Dinge anstellen würde…", murmelte Dean.

„Ein DÄMON?", etwas zu laut sprach der Doktor dieses Wort aus. „Das war ein DÄMON?"

Dean bemerkte, wie Sam ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu warf.

„Doktor, besteht vielleicht die Möglichkeit, dass Sie Miss Neal offiziell entlassen? Wir müssen wirklich hier weg.", sagte Sam nun. „Noch mehr von diesen Dingern sind hinter uns her und sie wissen, wo wir uns aufhalten, also-„

„Da kommen noch mehr?", leicht panisch starrte er Dean nun wieder an.

„Könnte sein.", antwortete er und konnte nichts dagegen machen, dass er das Verhalten des Arztes als sehr belustigend empfand.

„Sicher… Sie können gehen, Miss Neal. Ihr EKG war auch völlig normal! Gehen Sie! Ich mache die Entlassungspapiere später fertig!"

Dean stand auf und ergriff vorsichtshalber die unterstützende Hand von Sam, bis er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte.

„Da hat aber jemand die Hosen gestrichen voll.", raunte er seinem Bruder zu und ging hinüber zu Julie.

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 16 by Eirien_28

-Kapitel 16-

*

Als Dean auf sie zukam, rutschte Julie wieder von der Bettkante und sah ihn abwartend an.  
Sein Blick wanderte prüfend über ihren Körper, so als müsse er sehen, ob sie eine neue Verletzung davon getragen hatte. Seine vollen Lippen öffneten sich leicht. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte und so beschloss sie, das Einzige zu tun, was sie in diesem Moment tun wollte:

Sie trat nach vorne, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und umfasste mit den Händen seinen Hinterkopf. Überrascht öffnete er weit die Augen, als sie ihn küsste, doch im nächsten Moment entspannte er sich, schloss die Augen und sie spürte, wie seine Hände sanft über ihren Rücken glitten. Auch sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, das ihren Körper durchströmte.

Ihre Lippen trennten sich und sie beide sahen sich unsicher an. Julie spürte, wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen schoss und sie erwartete gespannt seine weitere Reaktion.

„Das gibt´s doch nicht...", er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Was?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Wir hätten das schon viel früher tun sollen!"

Er beugte sich etwas hinunter und erwiderte ihren Kuss mit so viel Leidenschaft, dass ihr schwindlig wurde und sie sich vertrauensvoll in seine Umarmung lehnte. Viel zu schnell waren seine Lippen wieder verschwunden und er richtete sich auf. Unterstützend hielt er sie weiter fest in seinen Armen.

Dann hörten sie ein Husten hinter sich und Dean drehte sich um. Sam und Dr. Daven starrten mit sichtbarem Unbehagen zu ihnen hinüber.

„Spanner.", sagte Dean und grinste.

„Wir sollten dann mal los, oder?", Sam setzte sich in Bewegung und ging an ihnen beiden vorbei.

„Ähm, Sie beide sollten in Ihrer körperlichen Verfassung wirklich vorsichtig sein, wenn Sie vorhaben sollten-„, begann Dr. Daven, doch ein Stirnrunzeln von Dean ließ ihn verstummen.

„Lassen Sie es gut sein, Doc.", sagte er.

Sam war kurz vor die Tür verschwunden und kehrte nun mit einer Tüte zurück, die er Julie reichte. Sie warf einen Blick hinein und nickte ihm dankbar zu, als sie eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt entdeckte. Sie zog die Kleidungsstücke heraus und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang der kleinen Ecke, wo sich ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette in ihrem Zimmer befanden. Hier entdeckte sie auch ihre Schuhe, die wohl als Einziges die Einlieferung ins Krankenhaus überstanden hatten. Sie war froh, immerhin etwas Vertrautes am Körper tragen zu können. Sam hatte ihre Größe gut abgeschätzt und sie freute sich, dass er mitgedacht hatte und sie den Saum der leichten Jogginghose kaum auf der Narbe spürte. Dann kam ihr etwas in den Sinn und sie fasste sich an den Hals. Ihre Kette war verschwunden.

„Dr. Daven, ich vermisse etwas sehr Persönliches.", sagte sie, als sie endlich wieder normal bekleidet zurück ins Zimmer trat, ihre Schuhe in der Hand und bereit, zu gehen.

Ihr Blick fiel als erstes auf Dr. Daven, der hinter dem Rollstuhl stand und sie abwartend ansah.

„Was vermissen Sie denn?", fragte er.

„Meine Halskette… ähm, aber ich setze mich da nicht noch mal rein.", sagte sie irritiert und zeigte auf den Stuhl.

„Aber, so sind die Vorschriften.", antwortete er.

Julie stellte die Schuhe auf den Boden und schlüpfte hinein.

„Dr. Daven –„, sie kam auf ihn zu, „Ihre Vorschriften in allen Ehren, aber ich denke Sie erinnern sich daran, was hier vor wenigen Minuten passiert ist?"

„Ja.", antwortete er unsicher.

„Dann werden Sie auch verstehen, warum ich mich nie wieder in so einen Stuhl setzen werde. Wir gehen jetzt. Danke für alles."

Mit offenem Mund beobachtete der Arzt, wie sie durch die Tür trat.  
Auf dem Flur angekommen atmete Julie tief durch und wartete, dass Dean und Sam ihr folgten. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie angespannt sie war. Vielleicht hatte sie doch etwas zu aufbrausend reagiert.

„Dein Verhalten färbt langsam auf sie ab.", sagte Sam zu Dean und er grinste, als er an ihr vorbei lief.

Dean legte sanft seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und schob sie vorwärts.

„Gut gemacht.", lobte er sie und so verließen sie ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten das Krankenhaus.

*

*

Am Wagen angekommen runzelte Sam die Stirn, als Dean ihm die Wagenschlüssel in die Hand drückte und erst gar nicht anfing mit ihm zu diskutieren, wer fahren sollte.

Julie wunderte sich noch mehr, dass er neben sie rutschte, nachdem er ihr die hintere Tür geöffnet hatte und sie vorsichtig eingestiegen war.  
Nachdem sie alle Platz genommen hatten, herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

„Ähm, wohin jetzt?", fragte Sam schließlich.

„Bobby, wir fahren zu Bobby.", antwortete Dean.

Julies Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie vermisste Bobby sehr, doch im nächsten Moment fiel ihr wieder ein, dass er sich nicht an sie erinnern würde…

„Das sind über 1500 Meilen, Dean!", beschwerte sich Sam. „Und was dann? Was sollen wir tun um zu verhindern, dass Lilith erneut versucht, an uns ranzukommen?"

„Jetzt fahr einfach mal los, dann denken wir darüber nach was wir machen.", gab er zurück. „Ich frage mich sowieso, warum sie noch einmal jemanden hergeschickt hat. Die Waffe ist weg, die Engel werden sie mit Sicherheit nicht mehr rausrücken."

„Sie wollen noch etwas Anderes.", sagte Julie nun, Sam nahm die Hand vom Zündschlüssel und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Der Dämon fragte mich nach Blutproben und sprach von einem Virus."

Sofort schoss Sams Blick zu Dean und ihr wurde klar, dass beide wussten, wovon sie sprach.

„Und er sagte Du wüsstest, wo diese Proben zu finden sind?", fragte Sam nun.

„Er sagte, ich sei dabei gewesen."

Die Farbe wich aus Sams Gesicht und sie bemerkte, wie Dean sie von der Seite anstarrte.

„Was? Was ist das für ein Virus? Was ist da passiert?"

„Das wissen wir selbst nicht genau.", antwortete Dean. „Es ist schon länger her, dass Sam und ich in eine Stadt kamen in der fast alle Einwohner von einem dämonischen Virus befallen wurden. Wir haben uns verschanzt und als wir die Nacht überstanden hatten, waren alle verschwunden. Einfach weg."

„Ich…", Julie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Dann spürte sie Sams Hand auf ihrem Arm.

„An was erinnerst Du Dich?"

„Es sind nur Bruchstücke."

Sams Griff verstärkte sich etwas.

„Bitte, Du musst es uns sagen."

„Da war dieses andere Mädchen, sie war ebenfalls besessen. Sie kam eines Tages zu ihm und hatte eine Blutprobe bei sich. Ich wusste nicht von wem sie stammte, aber Azazel war sehr begierig darauf, mit dem Blut zu arbeiten."

„Wie sah sie aus?"

„Kurze, blonde Haare."

„Meg.", stieß Dean hervor.

„Denkst Du, dass das Dein Blut war?", fragte Julie.

Sam nickte und seine Stimme klang wütend, als er antwortete.

„Ich wurde ebenfalls dem dämonischen Virus ausgesetzt, aber ich war immun. Er hat mich getestet. Wie eine Laborratte! Und all diese Menschen die in dieser Nacht verschwunden oder gestorben sind, alles wegen mir?"

Dean seufzte und öffnete schließlich die Tür. Sie beobachteten beide verwundert, wie er um den Wagen herum ging, die Fahrertür öffnete und seinen Kopf herein streckte.

„Rutsch rüber, Sammy."

„Nein, Mann!", erwiderte dieser, doch Dean drückte sich bereits herein und schob ihn mit dem Arm etwas beiseite.

Sam gab schließlich nach und rutschte auf den Beifahrersitz. Ohne ein weiteres Wort startete Dean den Motor und fuhr los.

„Wir fahren jetzt zu Bobby, dort sind wir sicher.", sagte er. „Sam, Du hörst auf Dir Vorwürfe zu machen, okay? Was in dieser Nacht passiert ist, war Azazels Werk, nicht Deines."

„Aber es ging um mein Blut, Dean, um meines!"

„Und wahrscheinlich hat er die selbe Sache mit dem Blut von allen Kindern durchgezogen, die er damals ausgewählt hat! Herrgott, Sam! Wir wissen nicht was seine Pläne waren! Dieser Scheißkerl hat Sachen gemacht, die mir in meinen schlimmsten Träumen nicht einfallen würden! Also hör auf, Dir die Schuld für das zu geben, was er getan hat, okay?"

Sam blickte aus dem Fenster und schwieg.

Julie wünschte sich, sie hätte den Mund gehalten. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, was damals passiert war und wie sehr es Sam belastete…

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Scheibe und schloss die Augen. Sie versuchte, die wenigen Erinnerungen, die sie an diesen Vorfall hatte, zu ordnen.  
Es erschreckte sie, wie wenig sie im Grunde doch von den Ereignissen wusste, obwohl sie immer fest davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass sie alles miterlebt hatte.

An die furchtbaren, grausamen Dinge erinnerte sie sich glasklar, doch das, was ihnen nun helfen könnte, blieb ihr verborgen…

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 17 by Eirien_28

-Kapitel 17-

*

Etwas später, sie hatten bereits die Grenze nach New Mexico überquert, sprach Sam endlich wieder. Zuvor hatte im Wagen wieder die gleiche bedrückende Stimmung wie vor ihrer Ankunft an der Höhle in Kitt Peak geherrscht.

„Vielleicht kann Castiel uns helfen.", sagte er.

„Womit?", Dean drehte ihm kurz den Kopf zu, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte.

„Er hat ihr geholfen, sich an das Versteck der Waffe zu erinnern. Vielleicht kann er ihre Erinnerung zurück bringen, was Azazel mit dem Blut gewollt hat!"

„Ich kann Castiel aber nicht einfach herbei rufen!"

„Bobby kann es.", antwortete Sam aufgeregt. „Er hat ihn schon einmal herauf beschworen, er kann es wieder tun!"

„Ja.", gab Dean nur zurück. „Ja, das könnten wir versuchen."

„Ich rufe ihn an und sage ihm, er soll alles Nötige besorgen."

Und schon zog Sam sein Handy aus der Tasche. Dean warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Julie verfolgte die Szene kommentarlos, doch es erschien ihm nicht richtig, einfach über sie zu verfügen.

„Ich werde das nächste Motel anfahren und dann reden wir, okay, Julie?", fragte er, während Sam mit Bobby sprach und ihm mit kurzen Sätzen erklärte, was vorgefallen war.

Sie nickte und verschränkte die Arme. Dean fühlte sich, als würde er zwischen zwei Stühlen stehen. Zum Einen wollte er Sam helfen mit der Vergangenheit, mit seinem Schicksal fertig zu werden und zum Anderen wollte er Julie nicht noch mehr grausame Details aus der Zeit mit Azazel zumuten. Außerdem fragte er sich, wie alles weiter gehen sollte. Was, wenn Lilith nicht ruhen würde, bis sie Julie beseitigt hätte? Wie sollte er für ihre Sicherheit sorgen?

*

*

Sam stellte den fast leeren Behälter mit Salz auf den kleinen Tisch vor dem Fenster des Motelzimmers und zog sich die Jacke aus.

„Ich verschwinde kurz unter die Dusche.", sagte er.

„Okay, Sammy.", antwortete Dean und setzte sich auf eines der beiden Betten.

Julie saß ihm gegenüber und wartete darauf, was er zu sagen hatte. Sie war bereit dazu, dass Castiel die Erinnerungen zurückholte, aber sie fragte sich, ob sie sicher sein würde, nachdem sie das Blut gefunden hatten.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir Dich im Wagen übergangen haben.", begann Dean. „Ich bin mir sicher, Du bist nicht begeistert von Sams Plan."

„Wenn es uns hilft das Blut zu finden, werde ich es tun.", antwortete sie. „Was willst Du damit machen? Es vernichten?"

„Lilith darf es nicht bekommen. Ich bin mir sicher, der Grund warum sie es will ist, um herauszufinden, warum sie Sam nichts anhaben kann."

„Denkst Du, sie wird danach aufhören?", fragte sie nun und sie spürte, wie die Angst wieder von ihr Besitz ergriff.

Im Grunde wusste sie, wie die Antwort lautete.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Genau, was sie erwartet hatte.

Jetzt, da Lilith von ihrer Existenz wusste, würde sie niemals und nirgendwo sicher sein können. Sie würde nicht in ihr altes Leben zurückgehen können. Sie blickte zu Boden und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich erneut in ihren Augen bildeten. Dann hörte sie, wie Dean aufstand und sich kurz darauf neben sie setzte. Tastend, fast zögernd legte er den Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Dir was passiert.", flüsterte er und lehnte seine Wange an ihr Haar.

Sie schloss die Augen und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm, hob das Kinn etwas an, so dass ihre Lippen seinen Hals berührten. Sanft küsste sie die Stelle und sog seinen Duft ein, abwartend, was er tun würde. Dann endlich spürte sie seine Hand in ihrem Haar und er beugte den Kopf zu einem sinnlichen Kuss.  
Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und ließ es zu, dass er sich weiter umdrehte, sie ein Stück weiter auf die Matratze hob und sich über sie beugte, so dass sie sich nach hinten sinken ließ. Sie ignorierte die leichten, ziehenden Schmerzen, die diese Bewegung auslöste und konzentrierte sich nur auf ihn, seine Augen, seine Lippen, seine Küsse.  
In diesem Moment vergaß sie alles um sich herum. Es gab nur Dean und sie.  
Seine Hände streichelten zärtlich über ihren Hals und ihre Schultern, seine Küsse waren voller Intensität und fordernd. Dann jedoch spürte sie, wie er sich zurück nahm und sich seufzend neben sie legte.  
Schwer atmend lagen sie beide einen Moment lang da, bevor er sich auf die Seite drehte und mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippen fuhr.

„Warum hast Du aufgehört?", fragte sie und wandte sich ihm zu.

Seine Hand wanderte zum Saum ihres T-Shirts und glitt vorsichtig über das große Pflaster auf ihrem Bauch.

„Deswegen.", antwortete er und lächelte sanft. „Wenn das verheilt ist, machen wir da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben."

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte ebenfalls über ihr Gesicht und sie spürte, wie sich ihr Atem langsam beruhigte.

*

*

Sam kam frisch geduscht aus dem Bad und traute seinen Augen kaum. Dean und Julie lagen friedlich schlummernd nebeneinander auf einem der Betten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit dem Handtuch nochmals durch das nasse Haar, bevor er sich selbst auf das freie Bett legte, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und die Decke anstarrte.

Er wollte unbedingt wissen, das Azazel damals mit ihm vorgehabt hatte, warum so viele Menschen unnötig leiden und sterben mussten. Er hoffte, dass Bobby es schaffen würde Castiel herbei zu rufen.

Aus der Tasche seiner Jeans zog er sein Handy und stellte den Wecker auf fünf Uhr morgens. Er wollte früh weiter fahren und die Sache endlich in Angriff nehmen. Aber zunächst brauchte Dean Schlaf. Sechs Stunden sollten genügen...

*

*

Dean schreckte aufgrund der üblichen Albträume auf und brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich daran zu erinnern, wo er war.

Im Halbdunkel erblickte er zuerst Sam, der tief und fest schlief, dann sah er Julie neben sich liegend, die Beine noch ein Stückchen über die Bettkante hängend, so wie sie am Abend eingeschlafen waren.

Er stand, sich vorsichtig bewegend, auf und legte ein Ende der Tagesdecke über sie, damit sie nicht fror. Dann sah er sich suchend um, bis er seine Jacke entdeckte, die er gedankenlos über einen der Stühle gelegt hatte und zog seine Waffe heraus.  
So leise wie möglich drehte er den Schlüssel der Eingangstür im Schloss und schlüpfte dann nach draußen, in die kühle Nachtluft. Die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klicken wieder zu und er ging einige Schritte zur Seite, wo eine kleine Bank neben einem Getränkeautomaten stand, auf die er sich setzte.

Zunächst sah er sich um und horchte, ob er auch wirklich alleine war. Dann steckte er die Waffe weg und atmete noch einmal durch, bevor er das tat, wozu er nach draußen gegangen war.

„Castiel?", sprach er leise und wartete. „Ich muss mit Dir reden, also wenn Du kannst, dann zeig Dich."

*

-Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 18 by Eirien_28

*

-Kapitel 18-

*

„Castiel?", dieses Mal versuchte er es etwas lauter. „Komm schon, bist Du da?"

Er seufzte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er auf diese Art und Weise versuchte, mit dem Engel Kontakt aufzunehmen und er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, ob es funktionieren würde.

„Was ist, Dean?"

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als der Engel lautlos neben ihm auf der Bank erschien und zu ihm sprach.

„Ich brauche ein paar Antworten, um hier weitermachen zu können.", begann Dean. „Also, kann ich mit Dir sprechen oder musst Du gerade mit einem Deiner Brüder die Welt retten?"

Er grinste kurz über seinen ihm eigenen Humor, doch Castiel reagierte wie gewöhnlich nicht so, wie man es von einem Menschen erwartete, sondern blickte ihn abwartend an.

„Ich schätze mal, das heißt ja?", Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich habe zurzeit keine anderen Angelegenheiten, um die ich mich kümmern müsste. Also stell Deine Fragen."

„Was war das für eine Waffe, die wir euch zurückgeholt haben?"

„Das ist etwas, das Du nicht verstehen würdest.", antwortete Castiel.

„Dann versuche, es mir zu erklären. So, dass ich es mir zumindest vorstellen kann, warum Lilith so scharf darauf war und wie sie mich damit fast wieder zurück in die Hölle befördert hätte."

Castiel schien einen Moment nachzudenken und senkte seinen Blick, dann drehte er den Kopf leicht, ohne Dean anzusehen.

„Stelle es Dir vor wie ein Gefäß, das mit Macht gefüllt ist. Das, was sich in dieser Kiste befand, war die pure Schöpfung. In den Händen von uns Engeln ist es Etwas das uns ermöglicht, Gutes zu tun, Dinge zu erschaffen, für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen. Gerät diese Macht jedoch in die falschen Hände, die einer dahin geschiedenen Seele, bedeutet es Tod und Zerstörung."

„Du meinst, in die Hände eines Dämons?"

„In Liliths Händen hätte diese Macht die sofortige Apokalypse einleiten können. Sie hätte keine Probleme mehr gehabt, die restlichen Siegel zu brechen und Luzifer zu befreien."

„Nun, schön dass Du uns vorher die Wichtigkeit der Mission in aller Deutlichkeit klar gemacht hast.", gab Dean vorwurfsvoll und mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme zurück.

Castiel blickte ihn nun nachdenklich an. „Ihr habt die Aufgabe erfüllt, wieso ist es nun noch von Belang, was ich Dir darüber hätte erzählen sollen?"

Dean gab sich geschlagen und verzog genervt das Gesicht. Dann fuhr er fort.

„Julie kam ziemlich schnell wieder auf die Beine. Hast Du etwas damit zu tun?"

„Ich habe ihr etwas mehr Kraft gegeben, ja. Aber der Grund, warum ihre Verletzungen nun schneller heilen ist, dass ihr beide kurz der Energie ausgesetzt wart, als Lilith die Kiste geöffnet hat."

„Okay...", Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Langsam ergab alles doch irgendwie einen Sinn. Er vermutete, dass seine vagen Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit, all die Gefühle die plötzlich wieder in ihm erwacht waren, auch von dieser Energie hervorgerufen worden waren. Oder war es wirklich so, dass man sein Herz nicht täuschen konnte?

„Worüber denkst Du gerade nach?", fragte Castiel.

„Das Schicksal, die Bestimmung.", antwortete er halb im Spass.

„Was hat die Schöpfung Dir gegeben?"

„Liebe, glaube ich.", antwortete er ungewohnt ehrlich und wich Castiels Blick im nächsten Augenblick beschämt aus, als ihm das bewusst wurde.

„Ich wüsste gerne, wie sich das anfühlt.", Castiels unerwartete Antwort ließ Dean nun wieder hinüber sehen.

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie beide, dann konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Hör zu, ich brauche Deine Hilfe. Ich will Julie nicht noch einmal in Gefahr bringen. Lilith ist ihr noch immer auf den Fersen und scheinbar war sie dabei, als Azazel Blutproben von den Kindern versteckt hat, die er für seine Armee ausgewählt hatte. Ich muss diese Proben finden und sie vernichten.", erklärte er schnell ihre momentane Situation.

„Wie sollte ich Dir dabei helfen? Ich kann keine eigenmächtigen Entscheidungen treffen, die das größere Ganze beeinflussen."

„Alles was ich von Dir will ist, dass Du in Erfahrung bringst, wo das Blut ist. Kannst Du das? Kannst Du es in ihren verdrängten Erinnerungen sehen?"

„Ich kann das nicht tun."

„Ich glaube, Du kannst es.", antwortete er. „Ich brauche die Informationen, um sie beide zu schützen! Wenn Lilith das Blut findet, wird sie einen Weg finden, um meinen Bruder auszuschalten. Und ohne Sam kann und werde ich nicht weitermachen, Castiel."

„Das ist nicht Deine Entscheidung."

„Es ist meine Entscheidung.", entgegnete er, während seine Stimme nun einen scharfen Unterton annahm. „Ohne Sam gibt es für mich keinen Grund, länger hier zu sein."

„Doch, den gibt es.", antwortete Castiel.

„Und der wäre?"

„Juliette Forster. Bobby Singer. Ellen und Jo Harvelle."

Dean schluckte. Ja, auch diese Menschen waren ihm wichtig und Castiel hatte damit sein einziges Argument geschwächt, jedoch nicht ganz vom Tisch gewischt.

„Sam ist und bleibt für mich der Grund, warum ich weitermache, warum ich weiterkämpfe, warum ich versuche, stark zu bleiben.", erwiderte er, nun wieder ruhiger.

„Du willst das Blut alleine suchen, ohne Sie?"

„Alleine bin ich schneller und setze sie keiner weiteren unnötigen Gefahr aus."

Castiel schwieg.

„Wenn Du mir nicht hilfst, dann finde ich einen anderen Weg.", drängte Dean.

„Niemand sonst kann diese Erinnerungen wiederherstellen.", antwortete Castiel. „Bis auf…"

„Lilith behauptet, sie könnte es. Deshalb ist es so wichtig, dass ich schneller bin als sie und dass sie Julie nicht in ihre Hände bekommt!"

Er nickte. „Eventuell könnte sie es und es würde mit Sicherheit Folter und Tod für Julie bedeuten."

„Das könnt ihr nicht zulassen!"

„Ich werde Dir helfen, damit Du Deinen Bruder schützen kannst.", antwortete Castiel schließlich.

Dean atmete erleichtert auf.

„Danke!", sagte er, doch in diesem Augenblick war der Engel auch schon verschwunden.

Er sprang auf und lief zur Tür ihres Zimmers, die er leise öffnete. Lautlos schlüpfte er hinein, achtete darauf, die Salzlinie nicht zu verwischen und sah, wie Castiel neben Julie am Bett stand und ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn legte.

Zunächst rührte sie sich nicht, bemerkte nicht, dass jemand bei ihr war. Dann verzog sich ihre Mine, als hätte sie einen Albtraum. Castiel schien vollkommen in sich gekehrt und blickte nur ruhig und ausdruckslos auf ihr Gesicht, bevor er kurz darauf die Hand wieder weg nahm und innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils neben Dean stand, der erneut erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Komm mit nach draußen.", sagte er leise und Dean folgte ihm zurück zur Bank, wo sie sich beide wieder setzten.

„Ich zeige Dir, was ich gesehen habe. Aber versprich mir eines."

„Was?"

„Geh nicht alleine an den Ort, wo das Blut versteckt ist. Alleine seid ihr alle verwundbar."

Dean runzelte die Stirn, verwundert über Castiels Rat.

„Na schön.", stimmte er schließlich zu.

Castiel nickte und platzierte dann zwei Finger auf Deans Stirn. Er verspürte den Drang, die Augen zu schließen und fühlte, wie er gegen die Rückenlehne der Bank sank, bevor sich vor langsam Bilder in der Dunkelheit zeigten.

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 19 by Eirien_28

*

-Kapitel 19-

*

Zuerst war es zu dunkel und verschwommen, um klare Umrisse ausmachen zu können, doch dann realisierte er, dass sich etwas bewegte. Er erkannte Meg, die selbstbewusst einen Raum betrat, in dem sich mehrere Personen aufhielten.

„_Ich habe es.", sagte sie und lächelte._

„Wann hast Du es abgenommen?", fragte einer der Männer erfreut.

„Sofort, nachdem die Daeven ihn ausgeknockt hatten."

„Also vor wenigen Stunden?"

Meg warf einen kalten Blick in die Richtung, aus der Dean die Vision beobachtete und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er alles durch Julies Augen sah.

„Was tut sie hier?"

„Pictor ist mir behilflich mit den Anderen. Er muss doch wissen, worauf es ankommt.", der Mann drehte sich zu ihr um und sofort erhöhte sich Deans Pulsschlag, als er die gelben Pupillen entdeckte.

Azazel - Der Dämon, der dort in einem ihm unbekannten Körper steckte, war Azazel!

„Ich will nicht, dass _**Sie**__ dabei ist! Sie kennt sie zu gut!", sagte Meg und trat näher._

„Keine Sorge... Pictor, wärst Du so nett und würdest dafür sorgen, dass wir ungestört sind?", sagte der Dämon und kurz darauf wurde die Szenerie schwarz.

Verwundert wartete Dean, was nun geschehen würde und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich wieder Bilder zeigten, dieses Mal jedoch ohne Ton.

Die Dämonen unterhielten sich weiter und schließlich händigte Azazel die kleine Ampulle mit Blut an Pictor aus, den Dämon, der Julie besetzt hatte.

Pictor folgte Meg aus dem Gebäude und sie liefen ein Stück durch nächtliche Straßenzüge, bevor ein großes Hochhaus mit einem Firmenlogo vor ihnen auftauchte.

Ohne Mühe öffnete Meg die verschlossene Eingangstür und so betraten sie den Komplex. Sie gingen einige Treppen hinunter und erreichten einen Raum, der offensichtlich als Labor diente.

Zielstrebig ging Meg auf einen niedrigen Schrank zu und zog die unterste Schublade eines Metallschranks auf. Hunderte von Blutproben waren dort nebeneinander gereiht. Sie schien zu fluchen, rief offenbar nach jemandem und dann wartete sie. Pictor drehte sich um und Dean sah, wie ein kleinerer Mann mit weißem Kittel, offenbar ein Mitarbeiter hier, herein trat.

Seine tiefschwarzen Augen verrieten, dass auch er besessen war.  
Meg sagte etwas zu Pictor, der die Ampulle daraufhin dem Forscher aushändigte. Sofort entfernte dieser den Verschluss und gab einen Tropfen von Sams Blut auf ein Plättchen. Das Fläschchen mit dem restlichen Blut kennzeichnete er mit einem Symbol und nahm es mit hinüber zu der Schublade.

Vorsichtig hob er eine der quadratischen Unterlagen, in der die Blutproben aufeinander gereiht waren, hoch. Darunter befand sich ein separates Fach, welches er öffnete und Sams Blut neben zwei weitere gekennzeichnete Ampullen legte.

Danach wurde wieder alles schwarz. 

Dean öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Ein leichter Kopfschmerz pochte gegen seine Schläfen und er drehte den Kopf, um Castiel eine Frage zu stellen, doch er saß alleine auf der Bank.

*

*

Sam hämmerte gegen die Tür und sein Herz raste, als er beobachtete, wie Dean über den dunklen Flur schritt und das gegenüber liegende Zimmer betrat.

„Nein! Dean! Tu es nicht!", schrie er und schlug nochmals mit der Faust gegen das mit Drähten durchzogene Glas.

Dann drehte er sich um, als er Geräusche hinter sich hörte. Vor ihm stand eine blonde junge Frau, deren Gesicht er nicht genau sehen konnte – mit erhobenem Skalpell ging sie auf ihn zu.

„Darauf habe ich Ewigkeiten gewartet…", sagte sie und nagelte ihn mit ihrem Blick fest.

Sam fühlte sich, als könne er sich nicht rühren und machtlos sah er mit an, wie sie das Skalpell an seine Brust setzte. Kalter Angstschweiß brach ihm aus und sein Atem flog.

„Es ist alles Deine Schuld!", sie zog das Skalpell über die Haut.

„Nein!", presste er hervor, als er den Schmerz fühlte. „Nein!"

Hinter ihr erschien plötzlich eine weitere Person – eine etwas ältere Frau, doch auch ihr Gesicht war undeutlich.

„Es ist Deine Schuld!", sagte sie ebenfalls in vorwurfsvollem Ton und kam auf ihn zu.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du warst es! Du warst es den er wollte!", fuhr die jüngere der Beiden fort. „Deshalb mussten wir sterben!"

„Nein!", wiederholte Sam, dieses Mal lauter.

Dann spürte er, wie sich warme Hände auf seine Schulter legten und wie er leicht geschüttelt wurde.

„Sam!", rief eine andere weibliche Stimme und die Bilder verschwanden. „Wach auf!"

Panisch schlug er die Augen auf und er realisierte, dass es ein Traum gewesen war. Nur ein Traum.

Sein Atem flog noch immer und sein Herz pochte wild gegen seine Brust, an die er sich nun fasste. Doch dort war kein Blut, keine Verletzung. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen.

Blinzelnd blickte er zur Seite und erkannte, dass Julie an seinem Bett stand, die Augen vor Horror geweitet und ihre Hände noch immer auf seiner Schulter.

„Du hattest einen Albtraum.", sagte sie nun. „Ist alles okay?"

Er setzte sich auf und nickte. Mit einer Bewegung schwang er die Beine von der Matratze, sodass er nun mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß, damit sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Er wusste genau, wovon er gerade geträumt hatte – von der Nacht in Rivergrove, als er dem dämonischen Virus ausgesetzt worden war.

Er bemerkte, dass sein T-Shirt an seiner Haut klebte. Schnell zog er es sich über den Kopf und warf es auf den Boden. Dann stand er auf und drehte sich wieder um.

Ihm fiel auf, dass nur er und Julie im Raum waren.

„Wo ist Dean?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Julie besorgt. „Als ich aufgewacht bin, lag er nicht mehr neben mir."

„Hast Du schon draußen nachgesehen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin von Deinen Schreien aufgewacht und habe Dich sofort geweckt."

Sam spürte erneut Panik in sich und lief zur Badezimmertür. Sie war unverschlossen und er stürmte hinein. Doch der Raum war leer.

„Hier ist er nicht.", informierte er Julie.

„Ich sehe draußen nach!", rief sie, doch er kam ihr zuvor, als sie die Tür öffnen wollte.

„Bleib hier drinnen.", sagte er. „Ich gehe nachsehen."

Sie nickte langsam und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante. Sam griff sich seine Waffe, die auf dem Tisch lag und ging nach draußen.

Die Waffe an die Seite seines Beins haltend, ging er ein paar Schritte und horchte. Er schien alleine zu sein. Es war noch sehr früh und es war noch niemand zu sehen. Prüfend sah er sich auf dem Gelände um, doch er konnte Dean nirgendwo entdecken.

Nun hob er die Waffe und beschloss, um das Gebäude herum zu gehen, wo sie den Impala geparkt hatten. Als er um die Ecke bog, traute er seinen Augen kaum:

Dean saß in seinem Wagen, dessen Inneres bläulich leuchtete und schien noch nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass er sich näherte. Er erkannte, dass Dean sein Laptop, das sie im Kofferraum eingeschlossen hatten, neben sich liegen hatte.

Sein Bruder schien so konzentriert nach etwas zu suchen, dass er noch nicht einmal aufsah, als Sam um den Wagen herum ging, so dass er ihn eigentlich hätte sehen müssen. Erst als Sam gegen die Scheibe klopfte, fuhr Dean erschrocken auf und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Willst Du mir einen Herzinfarkt verpassen?", schimpfte Dean, dessen Stimme gedämpft durch die geschlossenen Scheiben des Impala durchdrang.

Sam griff nach dem Türöffner, doch die Beifahrertür war verschlossen. Dean beugte sich herüber und zog den Stift nach oben, sodass er diese nun öffnen konnte.

Er beugte sich hinunter und blickte ins Wageninnere.

„Bist Du bescheuert?", fragte er. „Was machst Du hier draußen? Weißt Du wie gefährlich das ist?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nur kurz was nachsehen."

„Dann bring den Laptop mit ins Zimmer!", antwortete Sam wütend. „Was machst Du da eigentlich? Seit wann schleichst Du Dich nachts raus und surfst im Internet?"

„Jedenfalls suche ich nicht nach Pornos.", gab Dean zurück und stieg endlich aus, sodass sie sich nun über das Dach des Autos hinweg unterhalten konnten. „Ich suche nach einem Hinweis."

„Dean! Ich, ich dachte, Dir wäre was passiert! Wie kannst Du in unserer jetzigen Situation einfach verschwinden?"

Stirnrunzelnd sah Dean ihn nun genauer an.

„Sam, ist alles okay?"

„Ja! Ich bin okay!", antwortete er aufgebracht.

Er war wütend auf Dean. Wie konnte er so leichtsinnig sein?

„Wo ist Dein T-Shirt?"

„Im Zimmer! Ich… ich hatte einen Albtraum."

„Wovon?"

„Keine Ahnung.", log er.

Dean seufzte und zog den Laptop vom Vordersitz.

„Nimm Dir ein frisches T-Shirt aus dem Kofferraum und lass uns wieder reingehen.", sagte er, während er die Tür zu schlug. „Ich muss euch etwas erzählen."

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 20 by Eirien_28

*

-Kapitel 20–

*

„Dean!", stieß Julie aus und ging auf ihn zu, als er durch die Tür trat.

Sie sah so erleichtert aus, ihn zu sehen und drückte sich nach kurzem Zögern an seine Brust, dass ihn sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen überkam, weil er vorgehabt hatte, sie mit Sam zurückzulassen. Dieser nahm ihm den Laptop aus der Hand und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Sofort öffnete er diesen und überprüfte, wonach Dean gesucht hatte. Für einen Moment hielt er Julie in seinen Armen, doch dann schob er sie sanft von sich und ging mit ihr zum Tisch.

„Chicago?", fragte Sam.

Dean wusste, dass Sam wütend auf ihn war, weil er sich nach draußen geschlichen hatte. Doch er würde noch viel wütender werden wenn er nun hörte, was er ihm zu berichten hatte, falls er es nicht richtig anstellte.

„Ich habe mit Castiel gesprochen.", begann er und blickte im nächsten Augenblick wie erwartet in zwei erstaunte Gesichter.

„Wie?", Sam richtete sich auf und Dean konnte sehen, wie die Wut sich steigerte. „Wann?"

„Er ist mir erschienen, als ich geschlafen habe.", log er. „Er bat mich, ihm nach draußen zu folgen."

„Warum hast Du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Alter, ich kann manchmal nicht so genau unterscheiden, ob er mir nun im Schlaf erscheint oder in der Realität. Außerdem war es klar, dass er alleine mit mir reden wollte."

Sams Mine entspannte sich wieder etwas, doch Dean wusste, dass sein Bruder sich ganz und gar nicht mit irgendwelchen Ausreden zufrieden geben würde.

„Weswegen war er da?"

„Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er uns helfen kann.", wich Dean aus, ohne auf Sams Frage einzugehen. „Er hat Julies Erinnerung wieder hervorgerufen."

„Was?", Julie sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Während Du geschlafen hast."

„Ich… Du hättest uns wecken sollen, Dean!", sagte sie.

Er fluchte innerlich und beschloss, die Sache so kurz wie möglich zu halten.

„Ich musste nach seinen Spielregeln spielen, okay? Kann ich jetzt zu den wichtigen Informationen kommen oder wollt ihr eine Detailbeschreibung, was er an hatte und wie seine Laune war?"

„Also, ist das Blut in Chicago?", fragte Sam nun.

„Ich glaube ja.", antwortete er. „Er zeigte mir, was Du damals erlebt hast, Julie."

„Wie ist das möglich?", sie starrte ihn an, als wäre er nicht ganz bei Trost.

„Keine Ahnung, Engelvision?", gab er langsam genervt zurück.

Das hier war weitaus schwieriger, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er fühlte sich erneut so, als hätten die beiden sich verbündet und er würde am Pranger stehen.

„Ich sah Meg, wie sie Dein Blut an Azazel übergeben hat.", wandte er sich nun wieder an Sam.

„Wie ist sie da ran gekommen?"

„Sie muss es Dir abgenommen haben, als sie uns in Chicago die Falle gestellt hat, um an Dad ranzukommen."

Sam schluckte. „Dann hat das alles viel früher begonnen, als wir geahnt haben."

„Jedenfalls hat Pictor", er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Julie, die in diesem Moment sichtlich blasser wurde. „zusammen mit Meg das Blut an einen Ort gebracht. Ein Labor. Ich habe ein Firmenlogo gesehen und im Wagen gerade versucht, etwas darüber herauszufinden."

„Woher weißt Du, dass dieses Labor in Chicago ist?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe im Hintergrund kurz den Sears Tower gesehen.", antwortete Dean. „Außerdem schien es, als wäre Meg kurz nach unserer Flucht bei ihm aufgetaucht. Sie sagte, sie hätte das Blut erst vor wenigen Stunden abgenommen."

Sams Kiefermuskeln traten hervor, als er die Zähne aufeinander presste und scheinbar versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. „Heute Abend können wir in Chicago sein.", sagte er schließlich. „Packt eure Sachen, Dean, Du malst mir dieses Firmenlogo auf. Ich werde im Wagen danach suchen."

*

*

Die sich endlos ziehenden Stunden im Auto machten Julie müde, doch sie war viel zu angespannt und nervös wegen dem was jetzt folgen würde, als dass sie sich erlauben würde, wegzudriften. Sie hatte sich inzwischen auf dem Rücksitz zusammengerollt und betrachtete das Muster im Leder des Vordersitzes, während vorne die Musik von AC/DC aus dem Radio ertönte.

Dean und Sam waren zu Anfang der Fahrt sehr gesprächig gewesen. Sam hatte Dean noch einmal über das Zusammentreffen mit Castiel ausgefragt und später hatte er die gesuchte Firma im Internet gefunden. Doch jetzt war es wieder sehr still geworden und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Laut Sam handelte es sich um ein biochemisches Forschungslabor in Chicago. Die Blutproben, die Dean beschrieben hatte, stammten wahrscheinlich von freiwilligen Probanden, doch das, was in dem versteckten Fach lag, war mit Sicherheit Blut von Azazels ausgewählten Kindern gewesen, das er dort hatte untersuchen lassen. Bestimmt hatte er dort ebenfalls den Virus entwickeln lassen.

Julie konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie dies von Statten gegangen sein musste. Sie hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie Pictor sich teilweise ihrer Erinnerungen und Fähigkeiten bedient hatte, um für so lange Zeit unauffällig unter Menschen leben zu können. Wenn also ein Dämon den Körper eines Forschers besetzte, konnte er von dessen Wissen profitieren oder ihn bewusst zwingen, bestimmte Handlungen für ihn auszuführen.

„Hey, Julie! Soll ich die Musik abstellen? Bist Du müde?", fragte Dean plötzlich und sie wurde aus ihren Erinnerungen gerissen.

„Nein, ich bin wach.", antwortete sie und richtete sich auf.

Sie betrachtete die Landschaft, die ihr langsam etwas bekannter vorkam und sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie Chicago erreichten. Eine neue Welle der Trauer erfasste sie, als sie daran dachte, dass ihr Bruder, Ben, zusammen mit Eve zuletzt in der Stadt gewohnt hatte. Sie hatte von Santa Cruz aus Nachforschungen angestellt und leider war es tatsächlich so, dass ihr Bruder und Eve in ihrem Appartement ermordet aufgefunden worden waren.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus. Sollen wir anhalten?"

Sie blickte auf und stellte fest, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Sam sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte. Tatsächlich war ihr leicht übel, aber sie musste einfach ihre Gedanken ablenken und die Erinnerungen beiseite schieben, dann würde es wieder besser werden, das wusste sie.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung.", gab sie zurück und atmete tief ein.

„Wir sind bald da.", sagte Dean. „Versuche, Dich noch etwas auszuruhen."

Sie legte sich wieder um und schloss die Augen. Wie sollte sie sich ausruhen, solange das alles nicht zu Ende war?

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 21 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 21

*

„Das ist es.", sagte Dean, als sie um die Ecke bogen und ein großes Gebäude vor ihnen auftauchte.

Sam konnte es kaum abwarten, bis Dean endlich den Wagen geparkt hatte und öffnete die Tür, sobald er stillstand. Er stieg aus, ging zum Kofferraum und öffnete ihn. Ohne weiteres Zögern nahm er die Tasche heraus, in der sie heute Morgen alles verstaut hatten, was ihnen beim Auftauchen von weiteren Dämonen behilflich sein könnte. Rubys Messer steckte in seinem Hosenbund und er war entschlossen, die Sache so schnell es ging hinter sich zu bringen, das Blut zu vernichten und Julie danach zu Bobby zu bringen, damit sie endlich in Ruhe darüber nachdenken konnten, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Er überquerte die menschenleere Straße und begutachtete die Tür, die zu seiner Erleichterung mit einem normalen Schloss versehen war. Er erkannte auch keine Alarmanlage. Kurz drehte er sich um, als die Anderen sich näherten und spürte dann, wie Dean seinen Arm packte, als er schon dabei war, den Dietrich ins Schloss zu schieben.

„Mach mal Halblang!", sagte Dean. „Wir sollten uns erst umsehen, bevor wir da ohne Vorbereitung reingehen!"

„Was willst Du Dir ansehen? Die Gegend hier ist verlassen, uns ist seit 10 Minuten kein anderer Wagen mehr begegnet, es gibt scheinbar keine Alarmanlage. Du hast gesagt, Meg ist damals auch einfach so reinmarschiert.", antwortete Sam und schüttelte Deans Hand ab.

„Na schön.", antwortete dieser. „Dein Wort in Gottes Gehör. Ist schließlich schon ein paar Jährchen her, seit sie hier war."

Sam schnaubte und machte sich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar daran, das Schloss zu knacken. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis er die Tür aufstieß und hinein trat. Es ertönte keine Alarmanlage und als er eine Taschenlampe hervorzog und die Umgebung ableuchtete, sah er nirgendwo eine Kamera oder Bewegungssensoren.

„Kommt weiter.", sagte er und ging voran.

Vor sich sah er einen Anmeldetresen und einen großen Warteraum. Dahinter war ein breiter Flur und weiter hinten erkannte er Treppen, die nach oben und unten ins Gebäude führten.

„Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte Julie.

„Nach unten.", antwortete Dean leise und übernahm die Führung.

Sie liefen zwei Stockwerke nach unten, bevor Dean nach links ging. Nur eine Tür befand sich am Ende des Ganges und Sam fühlte etwas Erleichterung, als Dean die Türklinke herunter drückte und sie tatsächlich eintreten konnten.

„Es sieht alles noch fast genauso aus.", sagte er. „Dort drüben ist der Schrank, in dem die Proben versteckt sind. Unterste Schublade."

Sam trat an Dean vorbei und öffnete den Metallschrank. Kühle Luft schlug ihm entgegen und er ließ erstaunt seinen Blick über die Menge an Ampullen gleiten, die sich darin befand.

„Warte.", Dean kam an seine Seite und hob zielsicher eine Lage an. Darunter, kaum sichtbar, war ein rechteckiges Fach in den Boden der Schublade eingelassen. Mit einem Finger zog er eine Abdeckung nach oben. Dort lagen sechs Ampullen, gefüllt mit Blut.

„Es ist noch da!", stieß Sam hervor.

Julie trat nun ebenfalls näher und beobachtete, wie Dean vorsichtig eine Ampulle nach der anderen in Sams Hand platzierte.

„Von wem mögen die alle stammen?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass hier das Blut von Ava und Jake auch mit dabei ist.", sagte Sam.

„Oder Andrew.", fügte Dean hinzu. „Wahrscheinlich alle Kids, die er als würdig empfunden hätte."

„Das passt. Lilly, Jake, Andrew, Ava und ich waren die letzten Fünf..."

„Die letzten Fünf?", fragte Julie.

„Die, die er prüfen wollte, um einen Anführer für seine Armee zu finden.", erklärte Sam.

Sam blickte hinüber zu Dean, der wahrscheinlich wie er, an jene schicksalsschwere Nacht dachte, in der alles erneut eine Wendung genommen hatte.

„Aber warum sind es sechs?", sie zeigte auf eines der Fläschchen, das etwas helleres Blut beinhaltete.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ist es infiziertes Blut. Ich denke, sie würden eine Probe mit dem Virus auch hier aufbewahren, oder?", fragte Dean etwas abwesend.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und konnte am Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders sehen, dass er gerade noch einmal die Ereignisse, die sich damals in Cold Oak abgespielt hatten, in seinem Geist durchlebt haben musste. Fest entschlossen schloss er die Hand um die Blutproben.

„Wir verbrennen es.", sagte er.

*

*

Julie blickte zu Sam auf, in dessen Augen Tränen schimmerten. Dean begann, sich umzusehen und entdeckte einen leeren, metallenen Behälter, den er von einem der Tische nahm.

„Lass uns das draußen erledigen, bevor wir hier den Feueralarm auslösen."

Julie bemerkte, dass auch Deans Stimme seltsam belegt klang und er mitgenommen aussah, als er sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte. Sie und Sam folgten ihm, doch sie alle drei stoppten abrupt, als jemand im Flur das Licht einschaltete.

Schritte ertönten und nur Sekunden später erschien ein wirklich bullenhafter, großer Mann im Türrahmen, der sogar Sam um einiges an Größe überragte.

„Was suchen Sie hier?", fragte er und Julie sah, dass er die Uniform eines Sicherheitsbeamten trug.

„Oh, ich bin Dr. Carter und das sind meine Assistenten, Dr. Ross und Dr. Grey. Wir sind hier, weil wir noch einige Proben fürs Labor abholen wollten, die wir morgen ganz früh brauchen.", plapperte Dean darauf los.

„Witzig.", antwortete der Sicherheitsbeamte. „Ich sehe Krankenhausserien, ihr Clowns."

Er war gerade dabei sein Funkgerät aus der Tasche zu ziehen, als Dean nach vorne stürmte und ihm einen Kinnhaken verpasste. Sam drückte Julie die Ampullen in die Hand und stürzte sich ebenfalls auf den Beamten.

Das alles passierte so überraschend, dass Julie völlig unvorbereitet war. Bis auf zwei Stück, rutschten ihr die kleinen Fläschchen durch die Finger und sie zerbrachen auf dem gekachelten Fußboden.

Sie fluchte, sah dann jedoch wieder auf als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Sam und Dean den Kerl nur mit Mühe unter Kontrolle halten konnten.  
Mit einem Mal wurde Dean nach hinten geschleudert und kollidierte mit ihr.

Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel zur Seite. Kurz stöhnte sie auf als sie spürte, wie sich einige Splitter der Glasampullen in die Außenseite ihres Knies bohrten, doch dann stand sie schnell wieder auf und trat beiseite, als der Kampf weiter ging.

Nach unendlichen Sekunden in denen die Beiden einige Schläge einstecken mussten, schaffte Dean es, dem Sicherheitsbeamten mit seiner Waffe eins überzuziehen und so ging dieser bewusstlos zu Boden.

Schwer atmend richteten die Beiden sich auf und sahen sich an. Deans Lippe blutete und so presste er sich kurz die Hand vor den Mund.

„Verdammter Scheißkerl!", fluchte er als er sie wieder weg nahm und kam auf Julie zu, doch Sam hielt ihn zurück.

„Dean, warte!", er zeigte auf ihr blutendes Knie und die zerbrochenen Ampullen.

Julie blickte an sich hinunter. Die Hose war etwas aufgerissen, doch es blutete nicht besonders stark.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Du könntest infiziert sein.", antwortete Sam.

Julie durchzuckte die Erkenntnis wie ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem Magen, als sie auf die blutigen Scherben vor sich blickte. Dann starrte sie die beiden noch intakten Ampullen in ihrer Hand an.

Was, wenn er recht hatte?

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 22 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 22

*

Dean schluckte und wollte erneut zu Julie hinüber laufen, doch Sam stellte sich vor ihn.

„Bleib hier! Du darfst nicht mit ihrem Blut in Berührung kommen!", sagte er.

„Das werde ich nicht, verdammt, geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Der erste Schock wandelte sich in Wut. Wieso musste immer alles schlimmer und schlimmer werden?

„Ich gehe! Bleib hier!", entschlossen platzierte Sam eine Hand auf seinem Brustkorb und hielt ihn zurück.

„Mach nicht so ein Theater, Sam!"

„Deine Lippe ist aufgeplatzt und Deine Handknöchel bluten. Ich will, dass Du hier stehen bleibst und nicht in die Nähe der zerbrochenen Ampullen oder von Julie gehst, okay?"

Dean blickte an seinem Bruder vorbei zu Julie, die inzwischen kreideweiß geworden war und mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden saß. Mit beiden Armen hatte sie ihre Beine umschlungen und es kostete ihn unglaublich viel Überwindung, sie jetzt nicht in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Geh!", raunte er Sam zu und blieb, wo er war.

Er beobachtete, wie Sam vor Julie in die Hocke ging.

„Ist etwas von dem Blut in die Wunde eingedrungen?", fragte er sie.

„Ich… ich bin in die Scherben gefallen. Bestimmt…", gab sie zurück

Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie sah so verletzlich aus und er verfluchte das Schicksal! Mit allem hatte er gerechnet – mit mehreren Dämonen, sogar mit Lilith!  
Aber nicht damit, dass sich jemand von ihnen mit dem dämonischen Virus infizieren könnte!

Sam überprüfte Julies Wunde und nahm ihr die letzten beiden Fläschchen aus der Hand.

„Zeig sie mir.", forderte Dean ihn auf. „Ich habe in der Vision gesehen, dass einer dieser Kerle sie markiert hat."

Sam fand scheinbar, worauf Dean ihn hingewiesen hatte und zeigte ihm die Symbole.  
Dean fiel auf, dass er jedoch etwas weiter entfernt stehen blieb um offensichtlich nicht zu riskieren, dass er mit etwas in Berührung kam.

„Die Ampulle mit Deinem Blut ist nicht dabei.", sagte er schließlich.

Es wurde ihm klar, dass das Fläschchen mit dem helleren Blut ebenfalls zerbrochen war. Die beiden Proben die Sam in seiner Hand hielt, sahen von der Farbgebung her absolut identisch aus.  
Sam schien das Gleiche zu denken, denn er warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu.

Doch es war noch gar nichts bewiesen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sie wussten nicht, ob die hellere Probe das Virus enthielt. Eventuell hatten sie Glück und Julie war vollkommen in Ordnung!

„Wir kriegen das schon hin.", sagte er zu ihr, doch es klang nicht sehr aufbauend.

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun – die Panik erfasste ihn wenn er daran dachte, was sie tun mussten, wenn sie tatsächlich infiziert war…

„Dean, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sam leise.

Er verspürte plötzlich den Drang, unbedingt handeln zu müssen und ging hinüber zu der Tasche, die Sam mit herein geschleppt hatte. Er zog einen kleinen Behälter mit Haushaltsbenzin heraus und reichte ihn Sam.

„Kipp etwas davon über die Scherben, sieh zu, dass Du alles von dem Blut erwischst. Und dann verschwinden wir von hier."

Sam wollte etwas sagen, doch dann schien er sich zurückzuhalten und tat, was Dean ihm gesagt hatte.  
Er sah sich um und entdeckte unter einem der Waschbecken eine Flasche mit Rohrreiniger. Kurz wartete er und nachdem das Feuer erloschen war –es wurde zum Glück kein Feueralarm ausgelöst-, kippte er vorsichtshalber großflächig die halbe Flasche des Reinigers über dem Bereich aus, wo sich noch letzte Blutspritzer befinden konnten, um alle Möglichkeiten, doch noch Proben nehmen zu können, zu vernichten.

„Kipp das Blut der anderen Zwei ins Waschbecken. Dann spülst Du die Ampullen aus und kippst den restlichen Reiniger nach.", wies er Sam an.

„Woher hast du die Idee mit dem Reiniger?", fragte Sam irritiert als er tat, was er sagte.

„Aus einem Film, glaube ich."

Er hoffte, dass diese Methode auch tatsächlich funktionierte.  
Sam wusch sich gründlich die Hände nachdem er fertig war und wandte sich ihm dann wieder zu.

„Was machen wir, wenn sie infiziert ist?", fragte er.

Fast flüsterte er, doch Dean verstand jedes einzelne Wort kristallklar.

„Wir werden ihr Blut untersuchen und dann stehen wir das irgendwie durch.", antwortete er.

„Durchstehen? Wie meinst Du das?"

Angespannt presste er seine Kiefer aufeinander und dachte nach. Er versuchte, sich die Details von damals noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

„Vielleicht gibt es eine Chance, Sam. Denke an die Nacht in Oregon zurück! Die Ärztin sagte, später sei kein Schwefel mehr im Blut nachweisbar gewesen! Wenn sie infiziert ist, dann kann sie das vielleicht durchstehen!"

Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe und erneut schien er seine Antwort herunter zu schlucken. Stattdessen nickte er.

„Okay. Wir untersuchen ihr Blut und danach reden wir weiter. Aber Dean, erinnerst Du Dich? Die Inkubationszeit betrug drei Stunden, erst dann zeigte sich Schwefel im Blut!"

„Dann werden wir sie eben drei Stunden beobachten! Schnapp Dir eines von diesen Mikroskopen und was man sonst noch braucht. Wir suchen uns ein Zimmer."

„Du schnappst Dir eines von den Mikroskopen!", gab Sam zurück. „Und Du hälst Dich fern von ihr. Ich will nicht, dass Du der Nächste bist, der infiziert wird."

Er fühlte sich machtlos als er mit ansah, wie Sam zu ihr hinüber ging und leise auf sie einsprach. Schließlich zog er sie auf die Beine, legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und führte sie an dem bewusstlosen Wachmann vorbei nach draußen.  
Sie warf noch einmal einen verzweifelten Blick über ihre Schulter. Das löste ihn aus seiner Starre. Er nickte ihr zu und beeilte sich, alles mitzunehmen, was sie später benötigen würden, um ihr Blut zu untersuchen. Er wünschte sich, er hätte in Biologie besser aufgepasst…

Dann dachte er an all die schlaflosen Nächte in ihren Motelzimmern und die endlosen Stunden, in denen Sam recherchiert hatte und er all diese Serien angesehen hatte. Das musste doch etwas gebracht haben…

Schließlich schnappte er sich ein Mikroskop, einen Stapel dieser Plastikblättchen, Gummihandschuhe, mehrere eingepackte Spritzen, Pipetten und Ampullen, die sauber aufgereiht in einem mit Glasdeckel versehenen Kasten lagen.

Als der Wachmann begann sich zu rühren und leise stöhnte, steckte er alles schnell in die mitgebrachte Tasche und blickte sich nochmals kurz um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nichts vergessen hatten.

Dann eilte er aus dem Raum und rannte nach oben.

*

*

Nur wenig von dem, was Sam ihr leise mitgeteilt hatte, war zu Julie durchgedrungen, denn immer wieder gingen ihr die gleichen Fragen durch den Kopf und das Blut rauschte ihr in den Ohren.

Der Arm, den Sam unterstützend um sie gelegt hatte, hielt sie gleichzeitig in einem so festen Griff, dass sie sich sicher war, dass er verhindern wollte, dass sie sich los riss.

Als sie im Erdgeschoss angekommen waren blickte sie sich nochmals um, doch bisher folgte Dean ihnen nicht.

„Wo bleibt er nur?", fragte sie sich mehr selbst, doch Sam antwortete ihr.

„Er holt nur noch ein paar Sachen, dann kommt er."

Seine Stimme klang angespannt und als er den Arm von ihren Schultern wegnahm um die Eingangstür zu öffnen, behielt er trotzdem ihr Handgelenk fest umschlossen.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Sam?"

Sie traten in die kühle Nachtluft und er zog sie hinüber zum Impala, wo sie endlich stehen blieben und warteten.  
Nicht ein einziges Mal ließ er sie los und das machte die Sache nicht besser.

Was genau bewirkte dieses Virus überhaupt? Was hatten Dean und er ihr darüber erzählt? Nicht viel…  
Sam hatte erwähnt, dass Menschen verschwunden und gestorben waren.

Würde sie nun ebenfalls sterben?

„Sam?"

„Wir müssen Dich die nächsten drei Stunden beobachten um festzustellen, ob sich an Deinem Verhalten etwas verändert.", antwortete er endlich. „Und dann können wir nachsehen, ob sich in Deinem Blut Schwefelrückstände befinden."

„Und wenn sie da sind, bin ich dann infiziert?"

Er nickte.

„Und was dann?"

„Du könntest jederzeit versuchen auf uns loszugehen. Oder nur auf Dean… Auch vor Ablauf dieser Frist. Und Du wirst sehr stark werden. Das Virus wird durch Blutkontakt übertragen und wenn es sich in Deinem Organismus befindet, wirst Du alles tun, um es weiterzugeben."

Sie wich seinem Blick aus und sah wieder hinüber zur Tür, doch Dean tauchte noch immer nicht auf.

„Hör zu.", sprach Sam weiter und drehte sie zu sich. „Ich will dass Du weißt, dass es mir sehr Leid tut, aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Du weißt doch, dass Dean… Dean ist ganz verrückt nach Dir und er würde Dir niemals wehtun. Das ist Dir doch klar, oder? Vergiss das nie."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Sam, jetzt rede doch nicht so, als würden wir nie wieder reden können oder müssten uns verabschieden…"

„Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen wird."

In seinen Augen erkannte sie einen seltsamen Ausdruck, so als wisse er, was auf sie zukommen würde.

„Aber Dean wird doch bei uns bleiben, oder?"

Sie brauchte ihn, um das durchzustehen… ohne seine Nähe würde sie es nicht schaffen, das wusste sie.

„Ich werde ihn schlecht davon abhalten können.", antwortete Sam und der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht, was ihr wenigstens etwas Hoffnung verschaffte.

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 23 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 23

*

Sam fiel es schwer, mit Julie über ihre Situation zu sprechen. Viel zu sehr erinnerte ihn der Vorfall an seine Beziehung zu Madison. Daran, wie alles geendet hatte...

Er versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und ihr so schonend wie möglich beizubringen, was ihr bevorstehen könnte und was sie in den nächsten Stunden tun mussten. Und er musste sich auf Auseinandersetzungen mit Dean vorbereiten, wenn es die Umstände erforderten.

Wie auf Kommando erschien sein Bruder in diesem Moment im Freien und kam zu ihnen hinüber. Außer Atem blieb er etwas weiter entfernt stehen.

Julie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an, rührte sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle. Sam realisierte schnell, dass Dean nach den richtigen Worten suchte, während er ihren Blick erwiderte – doch was sollte man in ihrer Situation sagen? „_Alles in Ordnung?"_

„Hast Du alles, was wir brauchen?", fragte er also schnell, um die angespannte Stille zu durchbrechen.

Dean nickte. „Ich denke schon. Der Wachmann kommt zu sich. Wir sollten uns also beeilen, hier weg zu kommen."

Er schloss zunächst den Kofferraum auf und verstaute die Tasche darin. Sams Blick fiel auf etwas, das ihnen in den nächsten Stunden hilfreich sein konnte, doch er brachte es noch nicht übers Herz, Dean darauf anzusprechen…

Es war Julie die bemerkte, woran sein Blick hängen blieb und die schließlich ihre freie Hand ausstreckte, um Dean daran zu hindern, den Kofferraum wieder zuzuschlagen, indem sie den Deckel festhielt.

„Was ist?", fragte dieser.

Scheinbar schon ahnend, was Sam durch den Kopf ging, zeigte sie auf die Handschellen.

„Wenn es sein muss, dann nimm sie.", sagte sie und blickte ihn angespannt an.

„Was? Wovon redet ihr?", Dean runzelte die Stirn und Sam sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Wir müssen verhindern, dass sie Dich infiziert. Wir sollten sie verwenden, bevor es zu spät ist."

Er wusste, was jetzt folgen würde.

„Bist Du irre? Nein, Sam! Wie ich sehe, hast Du sie ja bereits gut im Griff!", brauste Dean wie erwartet auf und sein Blick wanderte zu Sams Hand, die Julies Handgelenk noch immer umklammerte.

„Falls sie das Virus hat, werden wir nicht stark genug sein.", antwortete er und versuchte, ruhig und einfühlsam zu klingen.

Er war innerlich so angespannt, dass er am liebsten mit ihr alleine davon gefahren wäre, um Dean so weit wie möglich aus der Gefahrenzone zu halten.

„Die Arzthelferin die mich in Oregon angegriffen hat, schleuderte mich durch den halben Raum! Du hast sie erschossen, weißt Du noch?", fuhr er fort.

Dean blickte wütend zu Boden, schüttelte den Kopf und Sam sah, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten.

„Sam, ich diskutiere nicht mit Dir darüber-„

„Alter! Denk doch mal logisch!", fuhr er Dean an. Es klang wütender als beabsichtigt. „Du hast es gesehen! Sie hat mich ohne Probleme-"

„Hört auf!", rief Julie und unterbrach ihn. „Es ist in Ordnung! Es ist meine Schuld, dass die Proben zerbrochen sind. Tut, was ihr tun müsst, okay? Aber hört verdammt noch mal auf zu streiten!"

Die Tränen, die sie die ganze Zeit zurück gehalten hatte, flossen nun über ihre Wangen und Sam spürte, wie sie wieder heftiger zitterte.

„Julie…", begann Dean, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung! Wir warten die drei Stunden und dann wird sich herausstellen, dass ich dieses verdammte Virus nicht habe! Ihr könnt alles machen was nötig ist, ich weiß, dass es nicht anders geht!", brachte sie mit mehr oder weniger fester Stimme hervor.

Sie sammelte sich wieder und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Sam konnte sich nur entfernt vorstellen, wie sehr ihre Nerven angespannt sein mussten nach allem, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war.

Und er konnte nur zu gut mit Dean mitfühlen – doch er durfte nicht nachgeben.  
Bei dieser Sache mussten sie höllisch aufpassen und Sam musste leider derjenige sein, der die Oberhand behielt, auch wenn es hart war.  
Er sah seinen Bruder abwartend an.

„Du hast Recht, Sammy.", sagte Dean schließlich und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Kurz darauf hatte er die Fahrertür geöffnet und saß er hinter dem Steuer. Julie und Sam waren alleine zurück geblieben.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er und sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Wir werden hinterher bestimmt darüber lachen...", antwortete sie, doch es klang nicht wie im geringsten aufmunternd.

„Ja.", gab er matt zurück, griff schließlich nach den Handschellen, steckte den Schlüssel in seine Hosentasche und bat sie, sich umzudrehen.

*

*

Dean sagte kein Wort, bis sie sich im Zimmer des Motels befanden.  
Er hatte die dunkelste Ecke des Parkplatzes gesucht, war wortlos ausgestiegen und hatte an der Anmeldung die Schlüssel besorgt.  
Scheinbar hatte er auch nach dem abgelegensten Zimmer gefragt, denn er schloss genau die Tür, die sich vor dem geparkten Impala befand, auf.

Zum Glück war der Parkplatz menschenleer, als Sam schließlich die Hintertür öffnete, vom Rücksitz rutschte und Julie heraus half.  
Er führte sie hinein und sah sich um. Dann entdeckte er eine alte Heizung an der rechten Wand des Zimmers.

„Würdest Du Dich bitte hier hinsetzen?", fragte er sie und sie nickte.

Im Vorbeigehen am Bett zog er eines der Kopfkissen herunter und legte es auf den Boden.

„Ähm, danke.", sagte sie und wartete, bis er eine der Schellen aufgezogen hatte.

Sie setzte sie auf das Kissen und Sam befestigte das andere Ende am Heizungsrohr.  
Dean beobachtete das Geschehen noch immer schweigend und Sam wusste, dass er innerlich kochte.  
Er warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu als er an ihm vorbei ging und sich die restlichen Räume, die zu dem Zimmer gehörten, ansah.

„Wir brauchen das Salz.", sagte er und Dean drehte sich halb zu ihm um.

„Dann hol es.", er warf ihm den Autoschlüssel zu und nach kurzem Zögern ging er nach draußen, um alles aus dem Kofferraum zu holen, was sie für die kommende Nacht benötigten.

*

*

Julie wich Deans Blick nicht aus, als er sie lange ansah, nachdem Sam durch die Tür verschwunden war. Er war derjenige, der schließlich zu Boden sah.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er.

„Es gibt nichts, das Dir leid tun müsste.", antwortete sie. „Sei nicht wütend auf Sam, es muss eben so sein."

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf ihn!", gab er zurück und ließ sich auf dem Bett, welches am nächsten zu ihr stand, nieder.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und sie dachte, er würde weiter sprechen, doch dann biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und sah sie wieder an.

Sie lächelte halbherzig. Eine merkwürdige Gleichgültigkeit hatte sich bei ihr eingeschlichen. Nach der Angst, der Panik und einem kurzen Anflug von Wut fühlte sie sich nun völlig ruhig, so als würde sie neben sich stehen.

„Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern, Dean. Wir müssen abwarten."

„Diese 3 Stunden werden sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlen.", sagte er.

„Wenigstens sind wir zusammen. Glaub mir, lieber sterbe ich heute Nacht für diese Sache, als dass ich Dich nie wieder gesehen hätte."

„Hör auf so zu reden!", stieß er hervor und stand auf.

Aufgebracht lief er zum Fenster und sah nach draußen.

„Wo bleibt der Kerl nur so lange?"

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Haar und seufzte.

„Dean, verdammt! Hör auf damit!", sagte Julie, während sie ihn beobachtete. „Hör auf, Dir die Schuld zu geben!"

„Hör Du auf davon zu sprechen, dass Du sterben wirst!", rief er unbeherrscht.

Der Blick, den er ihr nun zuwarf, war so voller Verletztheit, dass ihr sofort die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Das will ich auch nicht."

„Gut, denn das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

Sam kehrte in diesem Moment zurück und sein Auftauchen beendete die Unterhaltung.  
Dean half ihm das Zimmer zu sichern, indem er sich den kleineren der beiden Salzkanister aus der Tasche nahm und die Fenstersimse mit Salz versah.

Es schien Julie, als hätten Deans Worte sie wieder wach gerüttelt, denn plötzlich war die Gelassenheit verschwunden und eine neue Art der Angst aufgetaucht – die Angst, was Dean tun würde, wenn sie infiziert sein sollte?

*

-Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 24 by Eirien_28

*

-Kapitel 24-

*

„Also gut.", sagte Sam und stellte den Kanister ab. „Ich würde gerne alles zusammenfassen, was wir noch über diese Nacht in Rivergrove wissen."

Julie beobachtete, wie Sam sein Laptop herausholte, auf den Tisch stellte und Dean widerwillig zu ihm hinüber ging. Mit versteinerter Mine zog er einen der Stühle heraus und setzte sich.

Jetzt würde der Part kommen, bei dem sie mehr über das Virus erfahren würde und unbewusst spannten sich ihre Muskeln an.  
Sam klickte ein paar Mal, tippte etwas ein und dann konnte sie von ihrem Platz aus erkennen, dass er ein bereits beschriebenes Dokument öffnete.

„Also, ich habe damals einiges aufgelistet."

„Du hast was?", fragte Dean.

„Ich habe das früher manchmal gemacht, wenn wir etwas Neues herausgefunden hatten. Dad hat schließlich auch alles in sein Tagebuch geschrieben.", antwortete Sam.

„Und Du hast Dateien über unsere Fälle auf Deinem Laptop gespeichert? Warum weiß ich darüber nichts?"

„Du hast nie gefragt."

Dean atmete hörbar durch. „Also gut, was hast Du zu der Nacht aufgeschrieben?

„Wir wissen, dass Dad Croatoan für einen Dämon hielt, der Pest und Seuche verbreitet – wir sind damals eher mit einer dämonischen Biowaffe konfrontiert worden. Das Virus überträgt sich durch Blutkontakt und die Inkubationszeit beträgt drei Stunden. Danach zeigten sich Schwefelrückstände im Blut. Nach etwa sieben Stunden war kein Virus mehr im Blut von Mrs. Tanner nachzuweisen gewesen.

„Mrs. Tanner?", unterbrach ihn Dean.

„Die Frau, die Du als erstes erschießen musstest. Sie wurde von ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn infiziert."

Julie lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Wie konnte ihre eigene Familie sie infizieren? Und Dean hatte sie erschossen?

„Stimmt. Richtig. Mach weiter.", gab er zurück und stützte die Stirn in seine Hand.

„Ich würde sagen, die Zeit dazu gerechnet, die wir sie in die Klink brachten, hat das Virus eventuell eine Halbwertdauer von acht Stunden – falls es danach tatsächlich abgetötet wird… Das wissen wir nicht. Es könnte auch sein, dass dann nur die Schwefelspuren verschwinden."

„Hoffen wir, dass das menschliche Immunsystem siegt.", sagte Dean und lehnte sich nun zurück.

„Es ist tatsächlich so, dass der Körper sich gegen die Infektion wehrt. Die Ärztin sagte, die Zahl der Lymphozyten sei erhöht gewesen. Der Körper bekämpft das Virus zunächst, als sei es eine Infektion.

„Dann müsste sie Fieber bekommen oder so etwas?"

„Könnte sein…"

„Ich fühle mich aber nicht krank.", sagte Julie.

„Wir warten ab.", antwortete Sam. „Du kamst vor nicht ganz einer Stunde mit dem Blut in Kontakt."

„Und wie war es bei Dir, Sam? Zeigten sich gar keine Symptome?", fragte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach fünf Stunden war noch immer kein Schwefel in meinem Blut nachweisbar."

„Was uns wieder zu der Theorie bringt, dass Azazels Blut in Deinem Organismus Dich dagegen immun gemacht hat.", sagte Dean. „So, ist die Geschichtsstunde zu Ende? Mich interessiert nämlich auch, wie Du es anstellen willst, ihr Blut zu untersuchen."

„Ich habe das schon mal gemacht. In der Schule. Ich denke es genügt, wenn wir später einen Tropfen von ihrer Fingerkuppe entnehmen."

„Und Du weißt, wie menschliche Blutzellen aussehen?", fragte Dean vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich erinnere mich dunkel daran.", gab Sam gereizt zurück. „Aber es gibt das Internet und ich werde mich jetzt darüber informieren und mein Wissen auffrischen, okay?"

„Ich will nur nicht, dass wir später einen Fehler machen!"

„Werden wir nicht!", Sam nagelte ihn mit seinem Blick fest und Dean nickte schließlich.

Er stand vom Stuhl auf, kam zu ihr hinüber und setzte sich auf den Boden, den Rücken gegen das Fußende des Bettes gelehnt, gerade weit genug entfernt, dass sie sich unter keinen Umständen berühren konnten.

Sam beobachtete jeden seiner Schritte, schien sich dann jedoch etwas zu entspannen, nachdem Dean Platz genommen hatte. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Laptop zu.

Dean wandte den Kopf ab, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte durch das Fenster nach draußen. Es war windig geworden und die Bäume um den Parkplatz herum wogten im Licht der Straßenlaternen aufgrund des aufbrausenden Sturms. Sogar das Wetter schien sich ihrer Situation anzupassen, dachte Julie und seufzte lautlos.

Sie konnten die nächsten Stunden unmöglich schweigend und so distanziert voneinander verbringen. Sie wollte Dean noch so viel erzählen, ihn so viele Dinge fragen. Also beschloss sie, sich zusammen zu nehmen und eventuell würde sie später noch einmal mit ihm in Ruhe auf das Thema zurückkommen können, was sie wirklich wollte, wenn sie infiziert sein sollte. Jetzt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wäre das unmöglich.

„Hey Dean, weißt Du noch als Du mich zwingen wolltest, auf der Bühne für Dich zu singen?", fragte sie, weil ihr gerade nichts Besseres einfiel, um eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen und ihn aus seinen Grübeleien zu reißen.

Er wandte sich ihr nun zu und auch Sams Kopf bewegte sich in ihre Richtung, was er jedoch nicht sehen konnte, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß.

„In unserem Skiurlaub gab es einen Karaokeabend und Du wolltest unbedingt, dass ich singe."

„Ja, das klingt ganz nach mir.", antwortete er. „Aber nein, ich erinnere mich leider nicht."

„Wollt ihr die Geschichte hören? Ich konnte Dich nämlich gerade noch davon abhalten, ein Video von Sam auf der Bühne aufzunehmen."

„Ich war auf einer Bühne? Vor Menschen?"

„Oh ja!", sie schmunzelte leicht, froh darüber, endlich wieder über etwas Normales mit ihnen sprechen zu können.

„Und ich habe gesungen?", fragte Sam.

„Das hast Du!"

„Niemals. Das kann nicht sein! Wie konnte ich das nur tun?"

„Gezwungenermaßen…"

„Wie jetzt?"

Dean hörte nur zu und sie wusste nicht, was er von ihrem plötzlichen Gerede hielt. Dann aber sah sie, wie er lautlos das Wort „_Danke"_ mit seinen Lippen formte. Eine Welle der Erleichterung und Zuneigung zu ihm durchfuhr sie in diesem Moment und sie atmete tief durch. Sie wollte so gerne seine warmen Hände spüren, die ihre kalten Finger sicher gewärmt hätten, vermisste jetzt schon seine Nähe.  
Doch sie war auch schon glücklich darüber, dass sie hier zusammen sein konnten. Was wollte sie mehr?

„Also, die Geschichte ist etwas peinlich…", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte.

„Peinlich für mich oder peinlich für Dean?", fragte Sam, der offensichtlich auch sehr froh darüber war, dass sie die Stille durchbrochen hatte.

„Na ja… Sagen wir es mal so, es gab einen Leidtragenden und das warst Du, Sam."

„Ist ja klar."

Also begann sie von dem Abba-Karaokeabend zu erzählen, bei welchem sie Dean gerade noch davon abgehalten hatte, Sam bei seinem auferzwungenen Auftritt mit der Handykamera zu filmen.

*

*

Dean beobachtete Julie bei ihren Erzählungen und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sie so etwas wie diesen Urlaub tatsächlich zusammen gemacht hatten. Aber es war wahr, Castiel hatte ihm gezeigt, dass sie nach Walhalla gereist waren. Doch im Grunde hatte er nur wenig von dem gesehen, was sie dort erlebt hatten. Er hatte nur erfahren was passiert war, als der Trickster mit Azazel aufgetaucht war.

Julie erstaunte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie sie es schaffte, in ihrer Situation die Angespanntheit mit so einer Leichtigkeit zu vertreiben und sie abzulenken, obwohl sie selbst genug Grund hätte, zusammenzubrechen und am Boden zerstört zu sein. Vielleicht hatte sie diese Art von Selbstschutz gelernt, als sie für so lange Zeit besessen gewesen war?

Es war ungewohnt für ihn, dass sie ihn immer wieder durchschaute, selbst gerade eben. Dass ihn jemand so gut kannte, dass sie seine Gedanken erriet und seine Stimmungen genau einordnen konnte obwohl er sich wie üblich bemühte, sie zu verstecken. Sie konnte hinter die Maske blicken und er war versucht, sie ihr gegenüber mehr und mehr fallen zu lassen.

Womit er jedoch nicht klar kam war die Tatsache, dass Julie sich weiterhin bereitwillig ihrem Schicksal ergeben und scheinbar sogar damit abgeschlossen hatte, dass sie heute Nacht eventuell sterben könnte. Sicher, sie wollte es nicht, aber offensichtlich hatte sie es aufgegeben, zu kämpfen. Er musste unbedingt noch einmal mit ihr darüber sprechen.

„Habe ich wenigstens die Chance gehabt, mich dafür zu rächen?", hörte er Sam fragen.

„Du hast den Impala vom Parkplatz gestohlen und bist erst wieder damit aufgetaucht, als Dean schon fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hatte."

Dean drehte sich etwas zu ihm um.

„Wehe Du kommst auf dumme Gedanken, Sammy.", rief er. „Mein Baby wird nie wieder in so etwas rein gezogen, okay?"

„Ich kann mich ja noch nicht mal daran erinnern! Ich würde Deinen Wagen niemals ohne Grund anrühren."

„Du bist vorgewarnt.", er lächelte kurz als er hörte, wie Sam hörbar die Luft ausstieß, dann hörte er ihn wieder tippen.

*

*

Etwa eine Stunde später lag Sam bäuchlings auf seinem Bett und studierte eine Seite über Bluttests, während Dean noch immer bei Julie auf dem Fußboden saß. Draußen tobte nun ein handfester Sturm, der Chicago -der windigen Stadt- alle Ehre machte.

Julie hatte ihnen inzwischen davon erzählt, wie sie das erste Mal aufeinander getroffen waren und damals ihre Wohnung in ihrem Heimatort zusammen gestrichen hatten. Dean hatte das erste Treffen kurz von Castiel gezeigt bekommen, glaubte sich nun jedoch auch dunkel daran zu erinnern, dass sich die Beiden bei der Streichaktion zusammen über ihn lustig gemacht hatten und die Farbe Türkis dabei eine große Rolle gespielt hatte.

Die Zeit verging quälend langsam, aber bisher hatte Julie keinerlei Symptome gezeigt, was ihn dazu veranlasste, zu hoffen.  
Sie winkelte die ausgestreckten Beine an und umfasste ihre Knie mit dem freien Arm.

„Kannst Du noch sitzen?", fragte er sie.

„Alles im grünen Bereich.", gab sie zurück.

„Ich krieg so langsam richtig Durst.", sagte er. „Hey, Sammy. Würdest Du uns etwas zu Trinken holen?"

„Ich würde lieber hier bleiben und weiter lesen.", gab er murmelnd zurück, da er sein Kinn auf der Hand abstützte.

„Komm schon, los, beweg Deinen Hintern."

„Nein, ich bleibe.", antwortete Sam und setzte sich auf.

„Alter, ich werde mich nicht von der Stelle rühren, egal was passiert. Lass mich mal kurz mit Julie alleine, los! Mach schon!"

„Ich könnte auch rüber ins Bad, wenn ihr reden wollt."

„Verschwinde! Ich bin immer noch durstig! Ich nehme eine Coke und einen Kaffee."

„Dean…"

„Sam!"

„Ich werde mich aber beeilen.", seufzte Sam, warf noch einmal einen Blick auf Julie, scheinbar um zu überprüfen, dass sie noch immer keine Gefahr darstellte.

Dann nahm er seine Jacke vom Stuhl und ging nach draußen. Der Wind fegte kurz herein und mit ihm wurde es noch etwas kälter im Raum.

„Ist Dir kalt?", fragte Dean.

„Alles in Ordnung.", gab sie zurück. „Worüber willst Du reden?"

„Du kommst aber sofort zum Punkt."

„Naja – warum solltest Du Sam sonst wegschicken? Und ich wollte auch mit Dir reden."

„Worüber?"

„Darüber, was passieren soll."

„Du sagtest, Du willst nicht sterben.", gab er kurz angebunden zurück.

Er wollte nicht mit ihr darüber diskutieren, er wollte die Möglichkeit noch nicht mal in Betracht ziehen was er vielleicht tun musste.

„Das will ich auch nicht.", antwortete sie. „Aber wenn ihr alles versucht habt und es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt, dann will ich, dass-„

„Soweit wird es nicht kommen!"

„Wir müssen aber der Wirklichkeit ins Auge sehen!", antwortete sie aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß, wie die Tatsachen aussehen und wie das schlimmste Ende aussieht wenn es keine andere Lösung mehr gibt, okay? Und ja, ich werde es tun, wenn das Dein Wunsch ist!", rief er aufgebracht.

„Ich will aber nicht, dass Du Dir deswegen dann ewig Vorwürfe machst.", sagte sie leise und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, während sie ihn ansah. „Es war ein Unfall und ich bin mir auch bewusst darüber, was ich da von Dir verlange."

„Woher kommt diese verdammte Gelassenheit, wenn Du über Deinen Tod sprichst? Huh? Wann hast du angefangen, aufzugeben? Würdest Du Sam und mich nicht kennen, wäre das alles nie passiert! Sei wütend oder verfluche uns – was auch immer, aber kämpfe!", er spürte, wie er sich immer weiter in Rage redete und musste sich zurückhalten, um tatsächlich -wie versprochen- auf seinem Platz sitzen zu bleiben.

Sie überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete.

„Hätte ich Sam und Dich nicht getroffen, wäre ich bereits tot."

„Wie bitte?"

„Verstehst Du nicht? Du und Sam, ihr habt mich schon so viele Male gerettet! Wärt ihr nicht gekommen, dann wäre ich bereits 2005 gestorben. Der Dämon der sein Wissen in mir hinterlegt hatte, Azazels Partnerin Algieba, sie wäre gekommen und hätte mich getötet! Dean – nur weil wir uns damals getroffen haben, bin ich heute noch am Leben."

*

*

Sam trat aus dem Diner heraus und sah sich kurz um.

„Ruby, bist Du da?", rief er in den Wind und wartete.

Nichts rührte sich, also beschloss er, weiter zu gehen. Nach einigen Metern hörte er Schritte hinter sich und schoss herum. Doch nicht Ruby stand dort, sondern der Koch, welchen er gerade hinter dem Tresen des Diners gesehen hatte. Er lächelte ihn mit tiefschwarzen, funkelnden Augen an.

Sofort ließ Sam die Getränke und die Tüte mit Essen fallen und zog Rubys Messer aus seiner Tasche. Abwehrend hob er eine Hand.

„Ganz ruhig, Sam. Wir kennen uns bereits aus dem Krankenhaus. Ich will nur reden.", sagte der Dämon im Körper des Kochs und blieb stehen.

Er hob beide Hände in die Luft, doch Sam war sich bewusst, dass er ihn jederzeit von den Füßen holen konnte. Innerlich bereitete er sich darauf vor, eventuell erneut seine Kräfte anwenden zu müssen.

„Ich habe Dir gesagt, Du sollst verschwinden! Und dass ich Dich ohne zu zögern töten werde, wenn Du uns noch einmal zu Nahe kommst.", antwortete Sam.

„Nun, ich habe Lilith Deine Nachricht ausgerichtet, aber wie erwartet war sie nicht sehr erfreut, dass ich meinen Job nicht erledigt habe. Darum bin ich jetzt wieder hier. Ich will nur Antworten. Ohne Antworten kann ich nicht zurückkommen. Wie Du siehst, ich habe nichts zu verlieren. Entweder Du schickst mich zurück in die Hölle, oder Lilith tut es. Ich will mich wirklich nur unterhalten."

Sam lachte humorlos.

„Warum sollte ich Dir irgendwelche Antworten geben?"

„Weil Rubys Existenz davon abhängt.", antwortete er.

Sam erstarrte und fuhr herum, als er nochmals Geräusche, die nicht von dem Sturm herrührten, hinter sich vernahm.  
Aus dem Schatten trat ein Mann, der Ruby brutal im Schwitzkasten hielt. Sie hatten sie schwer zugerichtet und sie umklammerte den Arm der um ihren Hals lag, mit beiden Händen.

„Lass sie sofort gehen!", schrie Sam aufgebracht.

„Ruby hat zu unserem Glück ein Weilchen draußen vor dem Diner auf Dich gewartet. Die Verräterin hat sich wohl nach dem _großen Anführer_ gesehnt.", sagte er spöttisch und warf einen Blick hinüber zu ihr. „Nun, wenn ich meine Antworten habe, seid ihr beide frei. Du hast mein Wort. Steck diesen Zahnstocher weg und nimm die Hand runter oder Ruby ist schneller wieder in der Hölle, als Du glaubst. Liliths Leute warten schon auf sie. Mein Freund dort drüben hat seinen Exorzismus fast beendet, noch wenige Worte und sie ist weg."

Sam sah hinüber zu ihr und sie blickte ihn entschuldigend an. Widerwillig nahm er die Hand herunter und er senkte den anderen Arm. Das Messer behielt er vorsichtshalber jedoch in der Hand.

„Was willst Du wissen?"

„Ob ihr das Blut gefunden habt. War es hier in Chicago?"

„Es war hier in Chicago, ja.", antwortete er wütend.

„Ich will es haben."

„Wir haben es zerstört!"

„Ihr habt was?", die Stimme des Dämons überschlug sich fast. „Wie dumm seid ihr eigentlich? Ihr habt die letzte Probe von Azazels Blut vernichtet?"

„Azazels Blut?", stieß Sam ungläubig hervor. „Ich dachte, es geht euch um das Virus!"

„Das Virus!", stieß er abfällig hervor. „Was interessiert uns das Virus? Lilith hat nicht vor, Menschen am Leben zu lassen. Azazel war viel zu weich, er mochte die Menschen irgendwie. Nein, wir waren an _seinem_ Blut interessiert!"

„Und natürlich an meinem, dann hättet ihr untersuchen können, welche Verbindungen es gibt und wieso Lilith mir nichts anhaben kann.", schlussfolgerte Sam.

„Nun, dann muss ich Lilith zumindest Dein Blut bringen, Sam Winchester."

Sam wusste, dass er genau in diesem Moment handeln musste. Reaktionsschnell ließ Sam das Messer hervorschnellen und warf es nach dem Dämon. Es landete in seinem Oberschenkel, sodass dieser unter lauten Schmerzensschreien zu Boden ging.

Im selben Moment drehte er sich zu Ruby und hob seine Hand. Noch bevor der Dämon, der sie noch immer im Schwitzkasten hielt, den Mund öffnen konnte, um seinen Exorzismus zu beenden, konzentrierte sich Sam und der Dämon begann zu husten. Eine Sekunde später wurde das Husten zu einem Würgen und Schwarzer Rauch quoll nach und nach aus seinem Mund.

Ruby presste verängstigt die Augen zu. Als der Dämon schließlich erschöpft zusammenbrach und endlich die Hand um ihren Hals wegnahm, fiel sie nach vorne, auf Hände und Knie und sog gierig Luft in ihre Lungen.

Sam wandte sich wieder dem anderen Dämon zu, noch immer mit erhobener Hand. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen den Dolch aus dem Bein gezogen und kam gerade wieder auf die Knie.

„Warte!", stieß er hervor, doch Sam zögerte nicht und setzte auch hier seinen Exorzismus fort.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war auch er wieder zurück in der Hölle und der Koch aus dem Diner blieb regungslos auf dem nassen Asphalt liegen.  
Sam eilte zunächst zu Ruby und half ihr hoch.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie außer Atem.

Sie nickte, blieb leicht vornüber gebeugt und fasste sich an den Hals.

„Tut mir leid!", krächzte sie. „Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon hier waren."

„Bist Du schwer verletzt?"

„Ich werde schon wieder.", sie stützte sich an ihm ab und richtete sich schließlich ganz auf, um ihn anzusehen. „Danke, Sam."

„Warum bist Du hier?", vorsichtig strich er mit dem Daumen über eine Kopfverletzung, die jedoch nicht mehr blutete.

„Ich wollte wissen, warum ihr hier in Chicago seid und warum ihr noch immer mit Julie zusammen seid. Aber meine Antworten habe ich jetzt ja."

„Azazel hat Blutproben in einem Labor hier in Chicago aufbewahrt. Ich vermute, von mir und den anderen Kindern, denen er sein Blut zu trinken gab. Und wie ich gerade erfahren habe, auch sein Blut. Wir haben alles vernichtet."

Ruby schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. „Lilith wird sehr, sehr wütend werden."

„Sie ist mir egal."

„Du bist nun der einzige Mensch, der Azazels Blut noch in sich trägt. Sie wird sehr daran interessiert sein, was Dich gegen ihre Kräfte immun macht."

„Das weiß ich.", antwortete Sam. „Aber, ich befürchte, Julie könnte sein Blut auch in sich tragen?"

„Wieso?", fragte Ruby erstaunt.

„Es gab einen Kampf, die Proben sind zerbrochen und sie ist in die Scherben gefallen."

„Ein Grund mehr, sie und Dich aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. Lilith sollte darüber besser nie etwas erfahren."

„Wir arbeiten daran."

„Und Du musst besser auf Dich aufpassen, Sam!", drängte sie ihn.

„Wie Du siehst, kann ich mich manchmal ganz gut verteidigen und zur Abwechslung auch mal Dich retten.", gab er zurück.

Sie schmunzelte leicht und trat etwas näher an ihn heran.

„Und Lilith ist sowieso hinter mir her. Was zählt da ein Grund mehr oder weniger?", fuhr er fort.

„Du bist so ein sturer, blöder Draufgänger.", sie legte die Hand um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich herunter.

„Wofür war das denn?", fragte er, nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder getrennt hatten.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich auf Draufgänger stehe.", antwortete sie. „Geh jetzt, Sam."

„Und Du bist wirklich okay?"

„Ich kümmere mich um den Koch. Ich behaupte, wir beide seien überfallen worden. Nimm das Messer und geh endlich wieder ins Zimmer, bevor Dean hier heraus kommt.", sagte sie.

Sam nickte und setzte sich in Bewegung.

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 25 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 25

*

Julie sah, wie es in Dean arbeitete, nachdem sie ihm deutlich gemacht hatte, dass sie ihm ihr Leben verdankte. Sie hoffte, dass er nun nicht anfangen würde darüber zu grübeln, was ihr Überleben für Folgen gehabt hatte. Ober er sich überhaupt an alle erinnerte, die bereits gestorben waren?

Sie wusste selbst, dass zu viele Unschuldige wie ihr Bruder, Eve oder Maya ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen, damit sie weiterleben konnte. Auch die Menschen, die gequält und getötet worden waren, während Pictor sie besetzt hatte – das alles waren zermürbende Tatsachen, mit denen sie alleine fertig werden musste. Mit dieser Schuld musste sie weiter leben, aber auf keinen Fall er.

Die Tür zum Zimmer wurde aufgerissen und sie beide zuckten zusammen. Dean drehte sich um und sie sahen, wie Sam eilig herein stürmte.

„Was ist los?", rief Dean und kam auf die Beine.

„Wir müssen weg!", antwortete er aufgeregt. „Und zwar schnell! Draußen hat mich ein Dämon aufgehalten."

„Bist Du in Ordnung?", Dean lief zu ihm hinüber.

„Es ist mir nichts passiert, aber er wollte wissen, ob wir das Blut gefunden haben. Ich habe versucht abzulenken, habe von dem Virus gesprochen, aber wir hatten Recht: Lilith ist nur an meinem Blut interessiert!"

Hektisch begann Sam, seine Sachen vom Bett zusammen zu suchen und den Laptop in seiner Tasche zu verstauen.

„Na, das ist ja nicht gerade eine Neuigkeit.", gab Dean zurück.

Sam sah ihn ernst an.

„Anscheinend befand sich unter den Proben auch das Blut von Azazel selbst."

„Was?", riefen Dean und Julie nun fast gleichzeitig.

Sam nickte.

„Es ist gut möglich, dass Julie nicht infiziert ist. Aber ich will kein Risiko eingehen."

Dean nickte und drehte sich zu ihr um. Die Erleichterung war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Julie. „Was bedeutet das?"

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Sam. „Wir werden es herausfinden, okay? Die Hauptsache ist, dass wir uns jetzt erst einmal verstecken. Sie wissen, wo wir sind, also sind wir verwundbar."

„Lass uns zu Bobby fahren, immerhin sind wir dort sicher.", schlug Dean vor.

„Es dauert verdammt lange, bis wir bei Bobby ankommen.", gab Sam zurück.

„Hast Du eine bessere Idee?"

„Lass uns vorerst einen anderen Ort suchen, an dem wir später Julies Blut untersuchen können. Ich werde Ruby darum bitten, uns Hexbags zu besorgen, die uns vor den Dämonen verbergen."

„Ruby!", stieß Dean hervor. „Nein Sam, wir werden sie nicht bitten, uns zu helfen!"

„Ich weiß, dass Du sie nicht sehen willst. Aber wir können ihr vertrauen, Dean! Nur so kommen wir unbemerkt zu Bobby."

Julie beobachtete die Szene und bemerkte sofort, wie sich Deans Haltung versteifte, als Sam Ruby erwähnte.  
Warum hasste er sie so sehr?  
Hatte Sam etwa wegen Dean beschlossen, nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten?

„Na gut! Wir machen es so!", gab Dean nach. „Aber Ruby wird nicht mit uns zu Bobby mitkommen!"

Julie sah, wie Sam einen kurzen Moment verletzt zu Boden sah, doch dann traf sein Blick wieder den von Dean und er nickte.

„Pack unsere Sachen. Ich bin gleich zurück."

„Ruby ist hier!", rief Dean vorwurfsvoll.

„Sie hatte vor dem Diner auf mich gewartet, ja. Und Liliths Leute hätten uns beide gerade beinahe umgebracht!"

„Und wie lange ist sie schon an dieser Sache beteiligt?", fragte Dean wütend.

„Willst Du jetzt wirklich mit mir darüber diskutieren oder hier abhauen?"

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich wütend an, doch dann drehte Sam sich einfach um und ging nach draußen.

*

*

„Wenn ich dieses Weib noch einmal erwische dann…" fluchte Dean, während er ihre Sachen zusammen suchte.

„Ich glaube, sie ist wirklich hier, um uns zu helfen.", sagte Julie.

Er verharrte in seiner Handlung und warf ihr einen angespannten Blick zu.

„Du weißt doch, dass Sam und Ruby mich gerettet haben, oder?", fuhr sie fort.

„Ich habe mir so etwas gedacht, ja.", gab er zurück.

„Ich verdanke ihnen, _ihnen beiden,_ wirklich viel. Ohne Ruby wäre ich verloren gewesen. Ich vertraue ihr."

Er kam auf sie zu und sah auf sie herab.

„Wie kannst Du einem Dämon vertrauen? Sie ist ein Dämon! Punkt!"

„Wie oft hat sie euch inzwischen geholfen? Meinst Du nicht, sie hätte Sam mehrfach erledigen können, nachdem… nachdem Du weg warst?", sie schluckte und blickte ihm in die Augen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder um. Schnell steckte er die letzten Sachen in die Tasche und setzte sich schließlich an den Tisch, am anderen Ende des Raums.

„Dean…", ihr war schwindlig und sie stützte den Kopf in die Hand. „Es tut mir leid."

„Wir reden nicht über das was damals war, okay?", antwortete er barsch. „Und genau so will ich es auch belassen."

„Aber-„

Die Tür öffnete sich und Sam kam herein.

„Alles in Ordnung. Bei unserem nächsten Halt treffe ich Ruby und wir bekommen die Hexbags.", informierte er sie.

Dean erhob sich vom Stuhl und nickte, bevor er hörbar durchatmete.

Sam kam nun auf Julie zu und ging vor ihr in die Hocke, während Dean die Tasche nahm und zur Tür ging.

„Hör zu, noch etwa eine Stunde, dann können wir sicher sein, dass Du das Virus nicht hast. Ich will nur vorsichtig sein, weil ich nicht weiß, ob der Dämon die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Wir wissen nicht, ob sich das Virus nicht doch unter den Proben befand.", er sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Es ist okay, Sam.", antwortete sie, aufgewühlt von der Diskussion mit Dean von der Sam nichts ahnte.

„Noch eine Stunde.", sagte er.

„Ja, eine Stunde.", wiederholte sie ausdruckslos, während er die Handschelle von dem Heizungsrohr löste und sie hinter ihrem Rücken um das freie Handgelenk schloss.

Er zog sie auf die Beine und sie lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn, als er sie zur Tür führte. Das Ganze zehrte langsam doch mehr an ihr, als sie gedacht hatte und sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt.

Dean ließ sie passieren und als ihre Blicke sich trafen erkannte sie, wie traurig und müde auch er aussah. Sie sehnte sich danach, endlich ein klärendes Gespräch in aller Ruhe mit ihm führen zu können, ohne diese Hast, ohne diesen Druck… aber das musste wohl noch warten.

*

*

Sam saß erneut mit Julie auf dem Rücksitz des Impala. Dean fuhr für seinen Geschmack etwas zu unbeherrscht und hatte die Musik schon fast unangenehm laut aufgedreht.

Er konnte teilweise verstehen, dass Dean wütend wegen der Sache mit Ruby war, doch er kannte nicht die Wahrheit. Trotzdem verzichtete er auf einen Kommentar und ließ ihn in Ruhe.

Julie hatte den Kopf gegen die Scheibe gelehnt und schien sich gerade noch wach halten zu können, während ihr Blick immer wieder zu Dean wanderte, der sich bislang nicht ein einziges Mal umgedreht hatte.

Prüfend sah Sam sie noch einmal an und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, legte er eine Hand auf ihre Stirn, was sie erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ.

„Du hast Fieber.", sagte er verwundert, aber so leise, dass Dean es nicht hören konnte.

Sie schluckte und schloss die Augen.

„Nein…", gab sie flüsternd zurück und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als sie diese wieder öffnete und ihn verzweifelt ansah.

„Seit wann? Seit wann spürst Du, dass etwas nicht stimmt?", fragte er eindringlich.

„Etwa eine halbe Stunde.", antwortete sie leise. „Aber ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben."

Sams Gedanken rasten. Was jetzt? Konnte es nicht sein, dass es Azazels Blut war, das das Fieber auslöste? Oder ihre Wunde? Eine Erkältung?

Sein Herz begann zu rasen und er lehnte sich nach vorne.

„Dean, fahr rechts ran!", sagte er zu ihm.

Dieser drehte die Musik leiser und sah ihn den Rückspiegel.

„Was ist los?"

„Julie hat Fieber!"

Dean trat auf die Bremse und brachte den Wagen am Straßenrand zum Stehen. Sie befanden sich in einem dunklen Waldstück und noch immer tobte draußen der Sturm.

„Verdammt, Julie!", stieß er hervor und drehte sich nun um. „Mach keinen Scheiß!"

Sie lächelte schwach und sah ihn müde an. „Tut mir leid."

„Sam, noch eine halbe Stunde, oder?"

„Ja."

„Da hinten war gerade ein Schild, dort vorne geht es zu irgendeinem Cottage."

Er startete den Motor und trat aufs Gas. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah er die Abzweigung, um in den dunklen, schmalen Waldweg einzubiegen.

Sam behielt Julie unterdessen weiter im Auge, doch es schien ihm eher, als würde sie immer müder werden, anstatt irgendeine Verhaltensweise zu zeigen, die sie bei den Infizierten damals erlebt hatten.

Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete sich vor ihnen eine Lichtung und sie erkannten ein großes Holzhaus. Im Innern brannte kein Licht und es sah nicht danach aus, als wäre es derzeit bewohnt.

„Endlich!", murmelte Dean und stellte den Motor ab.

Er stieg aus, ging um den Wagen herum und öffnete die hintere Beifahrertür. Sam war inzwischen ebenfalls ausgestiegen und hielt die Tür fest, bevor er sie vollständig aufziehen konnte.

„Lass mich das machen.", sagte er und Dean trat zurück.

Julies Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Kopf nach vorne auf die Brust gesunken. Doch als Sam sie aus dem Wagen hob, schlug sie sie noch einmal kurz auf und sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Es ist alles okay.", sagte er zu ihr und trug sie zur Eingangstür des Hauses. „Dean, mach schon."

Dieser stand noch wie angewurzelt neben dem Impala, während der kalte Wind um sie herum fegte. Doch nun setzte er sich in Bewegung und begann damit, das Schloss an der Tür zu knacken.

„Sammy, ich schwöre Dir, wenn Du ihr nicht gleich die Handschellen abnimmst, dann flippe ich aus!"

„Wenn wir drinnen sind, okay.", antwortete er.

Dean stieß schließlich die Tür auf und ging hinein. Er suchte nach einem Lichtschalter und betätigte ihn, nachdem er ihn gefunden hatte. Sam trat hinein und sah sich um.

Das Haus war luxuriös ausgestattet und sein Blick fiel sofort auf den Kamin – in dem noch die Glut eines Feuers vom Vorabend vor sich hin glimmte…

Alarmiert sah er hinüber zu Dean, der das Gleiche wie er zu denken schien. In diesem Moment hörten sie auch schon, wie eine Waffe durchgeladen wurden und sahen nach rechts, wo ein älterer Mann im Pyjama auf der Treppe stand und mit einem Gewehr auf sie zielte.

*

-Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 26 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 26

*

„Woah!", Dean hob die Hände und stellte sich etwas vor Sam und Julie.

Der Schock, dass sie in ein bewohntes Haus gestolpert waren, saß ihm noch immer in den Knochen und er starrte auf den Lauf der Waffe, die gefährlich unruhig in den Händen des in die Jahre gekommenen Mannes zitterte.

„Sir! Wir wussten nicht, dass hier jemand lebt!", begann Sam.

„Keine Bewegung!", rief dieser, als Dean einen Schritt nach vorne wagte.

„Bitte – wir wissen wie das aussieht!", fuhr Dean fort. „Aber wir mussten einen Ort finden, wo wir sie hinbringen können."

Mit der erhobenen Hand wies er leicht in Julies Richtung.

„Was seid ihr? Einbrecher oder Vergewaltiger? Kidnapper? Warum trägt sie Handschellen?"

„Wir sind Federal Marshalls!", sagte Dean. „Sie ist eine Zeugin in einem wichtigen Prozess und wir transportieren Sie gerade nach… Seattle. Aber sie ist krank geworden!"

„Erzählt mir keine Märchen, Jungs.", gab der Mann zurück. „Ich habe schon viele Lügen in meinem Leben gehört, aber diese gehört nicht gerade zu den Besten. Ihr seid nicht mal eine Stunde von Chicago entfernt und wollt mir weismachen, ihr hättet keine Zeit, sie in ein anständiges Krankenhaus oder in eine Polizeistation zu bringen?"

„Ich sage Ihnen die Wahrheit, Sir.", antwortete Sam. „Sie hat ein Virus, das sie sehr aggressiv macht. Sie trägt die Handschellen nur zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, weil sie sich sonst verletzen könnte."

„Sie sieht mir nicht gerade sehr gefährlich aus."

„Weil ihr Körper das Virus bekämpft und sie hohes Fieber hat. Ich denke, sie hat das Schlimmste bald überstanden.", sprach er weiter und sah den Mann eindringlich an. „Bitte, wir haben nur nach einem Ort gesucht, an dem sie sich hinlegen kann. Wir verschwinden wieder. Es tut uns leid, dass wir hier eingedrungen sind. Bitte lassen Sie uns gehen."

„Haarsträubende Geschichten, die ihr da erzählt, Kinder.", gab der Herr zurück und richtete die Waffe endlich so, dass sie nicht mehr direkt auf Deans Brust zeigte. „Ich habe euren Wagen schon von der Straße her kommen gehört und euch durchs Fenster beobachtet. In all meinen Jahren hier oben ist mir so etwas noch nicht unter gekommen… Vor meinem Ruhestand war ich Arzt drüben im Chicago Hope. Und daher würde ich sie mir gerne ansehen. Aber ihr zwei kommt mir gar nicht koscher vor."

„Wir sind nicht die Bösen, wir sind hier, um sie zu beschützen.", sagte Dean, während der Mann die Treppe herunter kam und die Waffe dabei wieder auf seine Brust richtete.

Er war versucht, nach seiner Waffe zu greifen, aber der alte Kerl würde schneller sein und dieses Gewehr sah ihm schwer nach einer Schrotflinte aus. Er hatte keine Lust, durchlöchert wie ein Sieb sein Dasein zu beenden.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht.", gab der Mann zurück. „Ich bin eher einer von der vorsichtigen Sorte, vor allem, wenn man so viele Jahre hier alleine lebt."

Dean konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass bei dem alten Doc einige Sicherungen durchgebrannt waren, was ihn nur noch gefährlicher machte.

„Tragt ihr Waffen?"

„Nein.", antwortete Sam.

„Und Du?", der Lauf des Gewehrs war nun nicht mal mehr 40 Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.

„Ja. Aber die will ich wieder haben, wenn wir geklärt haben, ob wir nun Gut oder Böse sind.", antwortete Dean widerwillig.

Der Mann schmunzelte.

„Ganz langsam rausnehmen und auf den Boden legen."

Dean tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Der Kerl nahm nicht ein einziges Mal das Gewehr runter und blieb immer so weit entfernt, dass er es ihm unmöglich hätte entwenden können.

„Gut. Rüber schieben."

„Sie haben wohl früher gerne Actionfilme gesehen, was?", witzelte Dean, obwohl es ihm gar nicht nach Scherzen zumute war.

„Ich bin Vorsitzender im Schießclub, Junge. Und ich bin ein sehr guter Schütze."

„Was für ein Glück für uns, Cowboy."

Wieder schmunzelte der ältere Herr. Dean schob ihm die Waffe mit dem Fuß hinüber und er bückte sich, um sie aufzuheben. Endlich nahm er die Schrotflinte herunter, richtete dafür nun aber Deans Lieblingswaffe auf ihn. Zumindest würde er nun nicht mehr durchsiebt werden – aber seine Waffe versagte niemals den Dienst -wenn Sam nicht gerade eine verfluchte Hasenpfote angefasst hatte, was nicht der Fall war-, also war das nun auch nicht viel besser.

„Und was jetzt? Ich glaube, so langsam wird sie meinem Bruder doch etwas zu schwer."

„Du bist ein vorlauter Bursche, oder?"

„Das Leben meiner Freundin hängt davon ab, dass wir in den nächsten Minuten ihr Blut untersuchen, Sir.", antwortete er angespannt und sah ihn entschlossen an. „Und Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich die Sache hier ist. Wir sind alle in Gefahr."

„Die einzige Gefahr hier, bin ich.", gab er zurück und Dean unterdrückte den Fluch, der ihm gerade auf der Zunge lag. „Ich will, dass Du Dich jetzt da drüben auf den Stuhl setzt und dort sitzen bleibst."

Dean drehte sich um. Er wies auf eine Essgruppe hinter der Couch vor dem Kamin.

„Ganz da hinten?"

„Geh!"

Er verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich in Bewegung. Der alte Sack ging ihm langsam gehörig auf die Nerven, vor allem, weil er tatsächlich Ahnung von dem hatte, was er hier tat. Er wollte wohl unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass er oder Sam an die Waffe rankam. Nachdem Dean sich auf einen der Stühle gesetzt hatte, richtete der Doc nun die Pistole auf Sam.

„Großer, Du kannst sie auf die Couch legen und ihr die Handschellen abnehmen."

„Wenn sie Sie angreift…"

Er lachte. „Dieses Mädchen wird mich nicht angreifen."

Sam warf Dean einen ernsten Blick zu, doch dann legte er Julie auf die alte, abgenutzte Ledercouch, zog er die Schlüssel aus der Tasche seiner Jeans und schloss die Handschellen auf.

„Schlüssel auf den Tisch legen. Leg Dir eine der Handschellen an und geh rüber zur Treppe."

Sam tat, was er sagte und ging hinüber, während Dean das Ganze von seinem Platz aus beobachtete.

„Bitte, Sie machen einen Fehler. Es könnte sein, dass uns jemand gefolgt ist und dann sollten wir wirklich in der Lage sein, zu Kämpfen.", versuchte er den alten Kerl zu überzeugen als ihm klar wurde, was er vor hatte.

„Steh auf und geh zu ihm rüber."

Dean seufzte und stand auf. Er durchquerte den Raum und erreichte schließlich Sam, der ihn düster anblickte. Hinter ihnen befand sich ein schmiedeeisernes Gitter, das den Treppenaufgang auf der rechten Seite absicherte und ihm war schon klar, was der Alte ihnen befehlen würde, also tat er es selbst.  
Er steckte seinen Arm durch das Gitter, zog mit der anderen Hand Sams Arm zu sich und schloss die freie Handschelle um sein Handgelenk.  
Trotzig blickte er dem Mann ins Gesicht.

„Zufrieden?", fragte er.

Sie saßen fest, aber zumindest hoffte er, dass der Kerl nun die Waffe weglegen und endlich Julies Blut untersuchen würde.  
Dean blickte hinüber zu ihr. Schweißperlen standen ihr auf der Stirn und der Oberlippe. Ihre Augen bewegten sich hektisch hinter den geschlossenen Lidern.  
Warum musste die Sache immer schlimmer und schlimmer werden? Wenn er nicht bald erfahren würde, was genau mit ihr los war, würde er durchdrehen.

„Womit hast Du das Schloss geknackt?", fragte der Doc und lenkte damit seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn.

„Dietrich.", antwortete er kurz angebunden.

„Raus aus der Jackentasche und wegwerfen."

Dean verdrehte die Augen und warf das kleine Mäppchen auf den Boden.

„Was habt ihr noch in euren Taschen?"

„Soll ich mich vielleicht ausziehen?", fragte Dean patzig.

„Nimm einfach die Autoschlüssel raus, Dean.", sagte Sam.

„Okay!", gab er wütend zurück und warf seinen Schlüsselbund zu dem Mäppchen auf den Holzboden.

Endlich legte der Mann die Waffe auf den Tisch, neben die Schlüssel für die Handschellen. Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf Julie verließ er den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort durch eine Tür, die in die Küche führen musste.

„Alter, bitte sag mir, dass Du Deine Waffe eingesteckt hast.", flüsterte Dean Sam zu.

„Nein, sie ist im Kofferraum."

„Verdammt, wie oft habe ich Dir schon gesagt, Du sollst sie bei Dir tragen?"

„Und was dann? Willst du den alten Kerl erschießen?"

„Nein, aber wenigstens etwas Kontrolle zurück erlangen. Verdammte Scheiße!", er kramte mit der freien Hand in seinen Taschen. „Hast Du eine Büroklammer?"

„Nein."

„Ich habe eine am Schlüsselbund! Verdammt!"

„Dean, versuch ruhig zu bleiben."

„Wie soll ich ruhig bleiben wenn wir es hier mit einem schießwütigen Arzt zu tun haben, der jeden Moment von einem Dämon besetzt werden könnte und der keine Ahnung davon hat, was hier vor sich geht?"

„Ruby wird uns finden.", gab Sam zurück.

„Ach, Ruby? Ruby wird uns retten, oder was?", stieß er abfällig hervor.

„Sie kommt. Ich bin sicher."

Der Mann kehrte aus der Küche zurück und trug einen kleinen Arztkoffer bei sich. In der anderen Hand hielt er ein Glas Wasser. Er zog sich einen kleinen Hocker neben die Couch, hob Julies Kopf etwas an und setzte das Glas an ihre Lippen. Gierig trank sie einige Schlucke, ohne jedoch aufzuwachen.

„Verdammt, Jungs! Wann hat sie das letzte Mal etwas getrunken?"

Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an Dean und er fing an zu rechnen. Sie alle hatten in den letzten Stunden weder gegessen, noch getrunken.

„Ist schon eine Weile her. Wir hatten es sehr eilig.", beantwortete Sam seine Frage.

„Und warum genau muss man nun ihr Blut untersuchen?", fragte er, während er den Koffer öffnete und ein Fieberthermometer herauszog.

„Bitte vergewissern Sie sich, dass keine Schwefelrückstände im Blut zu finden sind.", sagte Sam.

„Schwefel? Wie zum Teufel soll Schwefel ins Blut dieses Mädchens gelangt sein?"

„Mit dem Teufel hat er gar nicht mal so unrecht.", murmelte Dean.

„Bitte Sir, es ist schwer zu erklären.", Sam blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. Die drei Stunden dürften gerade um sein. „Es handelt sich um ein sehr spezielles Virus, das eben nun mal Schwefelrückstände im Blut hinterlässt. Wenn Sie keine finden können, hat das Fieber einen anderen Ursprung. Sie hat eine Verletzung am Knie und eine genähte Wunde am Bauch. Eventuell sind diese entzündet."

Der Arzt schob ihr T-Shirt etwas nach oben und besah sich danach das Loch in Julies Jeans, die Sam nach dem Vorfall mit den Blutampullen etwas weiter aufgerissen hatte, um nach ihrer Verletzung sehen zu können.

„Die Wunde am Bein ist entzündet. Und die Fäden der anderen Wunde müsste man ziehen."

„Oh bitte mach, dass ich das nicht mit ansehen muss.", flüsterte Dean.

„Bevor Sie das tun, könnten Sie bitte ihr Blut untersuchen? Sollte sie infiziert sein, ist das Blut sehr ansteckend. Sie könnten sich ebenfalls infizieren!", sprach Sam weiter.

„Na, dann will ich mal sehen, ob ihr mir hier keinen Bären aufbindet."

Er zog ein kleines Mikroskop aus der Tasche und platzierte es auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Daneben legte er eine kleine Packung mit eingeschweißten Kontaktblättchen und dann zog er eine ebenfalls eingeschweißte Spritze aus der Tasche.

„Das hat der alte Sack bestimmt alles im Krankenhaus mitgehen lassen.", flüsterte Dean Sam zu.

„Der alte Sack hört noch sehr gut.", antwortete der Doktor, während er die Spritze auspackte.

Dean biss sich auf die Unterlippe und begann nervös mit dem Fuß zu wippen. Er beobachtete, wie die zitternde Hand des Arztes Julies Armbeuge immer näher kam, nachdem er die Einstichstelle mit einem kleinen Tuch desinfiziert hatte. Dann sah er kurz weg, als er einstach, doch dann erkannte er, dass die Ampulle sich langsam mit Blut füllte. Der Doc zog die Nadel heraus und drückte ihr ein kleines Stückchen Mull auf Haut.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen…"

Er legte ein Kontaktblättchen ins Mikroskop ein und gab einen Tropfen Blut in die Mitte. Dann schaltete er das Licht an dem Gerät an und blickte hinein.

Quälend langsam verstrichen die Sekunden, als er die Einstellungen korrigierte und an den Rädchen drehte, bis er scheinbar etwas erkennen konnte.

Dean hielt es fast nicht mehr aus und umklammerte mit der Hand das Eisen des Gitters so fest, bis seine Finger schmerzten.

„Was ist denn nun?", stieß er nach einigen Momenten hervor.

„Sie hat eine Infektion.", antwortete der Arzt.

„Und Schwefel? Ist da Schwefel im Blut?", fragte Sam.

Erneut sah der Mann durchs Mikroskop.

„Nun mach schon!", presste Dean zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Dann endlich richtete er sich wieder auf und sah sie an.

„Kein Schwefel.", sagte er.

„Sind Sie sicher?", hakte Sam noch einmal nach.

„Absolut sicher. Ich wusste doch, dass ihr mir einen Bären aufbindet!"

Deans Herz machte einen Sprung und er atmete erleichtert durch. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu Julie hinüber gestürmt und hätte sie in seine Arme genommen. Alles, was sie in den letzten Stunden durchmachen musste, war umsonst gewesen! Sie hatte das Virus nicht! Sie war okay!

Er blickte hinüber zu Sam, der ihn ebenfalls erleichtert ansah und lächelte.

„Na, ihr scheint euch ja wirklich um sie zu sorgen, oder?", fragte der Arzt, als er ihre Reaktionen beobachtete.

Dean zog eine Grimasse. „Hätten Sie uns vorher geglaubt, hätten wir uns den ganzen Mist hier ersparen können!"

„Na schön.", der Mann erhob sich. „Dann will ich mal ihre Wunde versorgen, die Fäden ziehen, ihr was gegen das Fieber verabreichen und dann könnt ihr weiter und mich wieder in Frieden lassen."

Er nahm den Schlüssel für die Handschellen vom Tisch und kam zu ihnen hinüber. Als er den halben Weg geschafft hatte, blieb er jedoch stehen und sah zur Eingangstür.

„Was ist das?", stieß er ungläubig hervor.

Dean beugte sich etwas nach vorne, soweit es seine Position zuließ und erkannte, was der alte Mann sah:

Dicker, schwarzer Rauch quoll durch den unteren Schlitz der Eingangstür herein und schwebte auf ihn zu...

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 27 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 27

*

„Dean, das Messer!", Sam zog es hektisch heraus und hielt es ihm hin.

„Ich dachte, Du hast keine Waffe?"

„Keine Pistole! Alter, nimm schon!", drängte er.

„Geben Sie uns die Schlüssel!", rief Dean nun dem Doktor entgegen, doch dieser starrte nur wie versteinert auf den Rauch, der ihn nun fast erreicht hatte. „Machen Sie schon!"

Doch es war zu spät. Entsetzt beobachtete Sam, wie der schwarze Rauch sich mit Gewalt seinen Weg die Kehle des alten Mannes hinunter suchte, wie dieser auf die Knie sank und den Schlüssel aus kraftlosen Händen fallen ließ.

Als er ihn im nächsten Moment ansah, funkelten ihm tiefschwarze Augäpfel entgegen und ein irres Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes.

„Das ist ja noch einfacher, als ich dachte.", sagte der Dämon und erhob sich wieder.

Sam warf einen verunsicherten Seitenblick hinüber zu Dean, doch dann beschloss er, dass ihm wahrscheinlich keine andere Wahl blieb –er hob seine freie Hand, richtete sie gegen den Dämon und konzentrierte sich.

„Nein!", rief dieser wütend und Sam verspürte plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust und seinem Magen, der es ihm unmöglich machte, sich weiter auf den Exorzismus zu konzentrieren und der ihn in die Knie zwang.

Nur am Rande realisierte Sam, wie Dean ebenfalls unter Schmerzen auf die Knie sank und das Messer auf dem Boden landete.

„Mich führt man nicht so leicht an der Nase herum, wie diese Schwachköpfe, die Lilith bisher zu euch geschickt hat! Du wirst nicht mal die Gelegenheit haben, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, Sam Winchester. Ich werde Dir Schmerzen zufügen, bis Du Dir wünschst, dass ich es beende! Und sei Dir im Klaren darüber, wenn der Schmerz nachlässt, dann habe ich Dich bereits getötet, denn der Tod wird Deine Erlösung sein!"

Sam schrie gepeinigt auf, als die Schmerzen noch einmal um ein vielfaches zunahmen und er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr atmen zu können.

„Ich werde Lilith nicht Dein Blut, sondern Deinen Leichnam liefern, dann kann sie sich selbst bedienen!"

„Sam…", presste Dean leise unter Schmerzen hervor, doch er konnte ihm nicht antworten, konnte sich aus seiner verkrampften Haltung nicht lösen, weil dies die stärksten Schmerzen waren, die er jemals verspürt hatte...

*

*

Julie wurde von einem unangenehmen Kopfschmerz wach und sie blinzelte, um ihn zu vertreiben. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als stünde er kurz vor dem Explodieren und sie erinnerte sich an furchtbare Albträume, die sie bis gerade eben noch gequält hatten.

Wie durch Watte drang eine fremde Stimme zu ihr durch.

„_Ich werde Lilith nicht Dein Blut, sondern Deinen Leichnam liefern, dann kann sie sich selbst bedienen!"_

Schockiert realisierte sie, dass gerade etwas Furchtbares vor sich ging und sie setzte sich langsam auf. Ihr war unglaublich schwindlig und der Kopfschmerz nahm noch weiter zu als sie sich aufrichtete, doch sie suchte Halt an der Rückenlehne der Couch, auf der sie zu sich gekommen war. Sie bemühte sich, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was hier passierte.

Erst jetzt entdeckte sie, dass Dean und Sam an ein Eisengitter gefesselt waren – sie krümmten sich vor Schmerzen, während ein Mann, ihr den Rücken zugewandt, im Raum stand. Es musste ein Dämon sein!

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr bewusst, dass die Albträume die sie gehabt hatte, ihr so real vorgekommen waren, dass sie sich diese vielleicht zu Nutzen machen konnte!

Sie hatte geträumt, dass sie erneut von Pictor besessen gewesen war und dass dieser einen kurzen und sehr wirkungsvollen Exorzismus bei einigen untreuen Dämonen, die man Azazel ausgeliefert hatte, durchgeführt hatte.

Vielleicht war es gar kein Traum gewesen, sondern die Wirklichkeit? Waren es Erinnerungen, die wieder in ihr Bewusstsein gedrungen waren?

Sie zögerte und sah, dass Rubys Dolch nicht weit entfernt von Dean auf dem Boden lag, doch sie würde ihn niemals schnell genug erreichen, ohne dass der Dämon sie bemerkte.

„_Keine Dummheiten! Nach Deinem Bruder bist Du dran!"_, sagte der Dämon und Julie wusste, dass sie nicht länger warten durfte – sie musste es wagen.

Also fing sie an, den ihr plötzlich bestens bekannten Exorzismus aufzusagen…

*

*

Dean wünschte, er könnte etwas für seinen Bruder tun, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er selbst verspürte einen starken, ziehenden Schmerz im Magen der ihm das Atmen schwer machte, aber er befürchtete, dass Sam gerade viel Schlimmeres durchlitt.

Mit eisernem Willen zwang er sich, den Kopf zu heben und sah, dass das Messer nicht weit entfernt von ihm gelandet war. Als er jedoch seine Hand nur in die Richtung ausstreckte, vervielfachte sich der Schmerz den der Dämon ihm zufügte und er verharrte hektisch atmend.

„Keine Dummheiten! Nach Deinem Bruder bist Du dran!", sagte der Dämon.

Dean stöhnte auf und sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu Julie. Wenn er schon sterben müsste, dann wollte er sie und Sam zumindest ein letztes Mal sehen…

Er traute seinen Augen kaum, aber sie war wach und schien gerade einen inneren Kampf auszutragen. Entsetzt sah sie ihn an, doch dann heftete sich ihr Blick auf den Rücken des alten Mannes.

Mit heiserer Stimme begann sie zu sprechen:

_Crux sancta sit mihi lux. Non draco sit mihi dux  
Vade retro satana. Numquam suade mihi vana  
Sunt mala quae libas. Ipse venena bibas!_

Der Dämon erstarrte und mit den ersten Worten die sie sprach, versiegte auch der Schmerz und Dean atmete erleichtert auf.

Der schwarze Rauch wich unversehens aus dem Körper des Doktors und verschwand in einem Spalt im Holzfußboden. Bewusstlos sank dieser in sich zusammen und blieb liegen.

„Sam!", stieß Dean hervor und stützte seinen Bruder mit der freien Hand, als dieser stark zitternd vornüber zu kippen drohte. „Sam, atme!"

Hustend sog Sam etwas Luft ein und presste sich einen Arm vor den Bauch. Dean blickte erstaunt hinüber zu Julie, die regungslos auf der Couch verharrte und den alten Mann mit vom Fieber glasigen Augen ansah.

„Wie hast Du das gemacht, Julie?", fragte er außer Atem.

„Pictors Lieblingsexorzismus!", stieß sie hervor, ohne den Blick von dem Doktor zu wenden.

Es schien fast, als würde sie unter Schock stehen, so abwesend wie sie dort gerade saß.

„Hey, kannst Du uns losmachen? Der Schlüssel liegt da vorne auf dem Boden!"

Sie blinzelte einige Male und erhob sich schließlich. Schwankend kam sie zwei Schritte auf sie zu.

„Mir ist… mir ist nicht gut…schwindlig.", murmelte sie und fiel im nächsten Moment nach vorne. Umgebremst schlug sie auf dem Boden auf und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Julie!", rief Dean und rüttelte an dem Gitter, doch es bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter.

Verzweifelt sah er wieder zurück zu Sam, der erschreckend blass war, sich noch immer vornüber gebeugt abstützte und nach Atem rang. Dann begann er plötzlich, Blut zu husten.

„Scheiße!", stieß Dean hervor und versuchte erneut, irgendwie loszukommen.

Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und er schluckte trocken, als er weiter zusehen musste, wie Sam angestrengt versuchte, zu atmen.

„Komm schon… Sam!", schrie er nun. „Atme!"

Doch stattdessen sackte Sam nun endgültig in sich zusammen und hing bewusstlos, halb aufrecht an dem Gitter, während ihm weiteres Blut aus dem Mund tropfte.

„Nein!", keuchte Dean und sah sich panisch um.

Schließlich zog er Sams Arm nun so weit wie möglich zu ihm hinüber. Dadurch gewann er etwas mehr Bewegungsfreiheit und er streckte sich, um vielleicht doch irgendwie an den Schlüssel zu kommen, der noch immer neben dem bewusstlosen alten Mann lag.

Es war hoffnungslos, er lag immer noch ein Stück außer Reichweite, egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte.

Er spürte, wie er sich einen Muskel in der Schulter zerrte und zuckte zurück. Dann bemerkte er etwas weiter neben sich das Messer und er hob es schnell auf, um es als Verlängerung zu benutzen.

Er drehte sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Sam so weit wie möglich an das Gitter gelehnt saß, ignorierte die Schmerzen, die seine Schultermuskeln ausstrahlten und streckte sich erneut.

Mit der Messerspitze schaffte er es schließlich den Schlüssel zu berühren und obwohl es sich anfühlte, als würde ihm gleich das Handgelenk brechen, um das die Handschelle geschlossen war, biss er die Zähne zusammen und schaffte es, ihn etwas näher zu sich her zu schieben, bis er ihn letztendlich mit den Fingern greifen konnte.

Hektisch robbte er zurück und schloss die Handschellen auf. Sofort nahm er Sam in seine Arme und legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden.

„Sammy!", verzweifelt rüttelte er an seinen Schultern, während die schiere Panik in ihm die Oberhand gewann.

Mit zitternden Händen tastete er nach einem Puls, doch er war so außer sich, dass er nichts fühlen konnte! Er schreckte zusammen, als er hörte, wie sich die Vordertür öffnete.

Ruby stürmte herein, blieb für einen kurzen Augenblick stehen und betrachtete erst einmal schockiert die Szene, die sich ihr bot.

„Ruby!", stieß Dean hervor. „Verdammt, hilf ihm!"

Endlich setzte sie sich in Bewegung und ging neben Sam auf die Knie.

„War das ein Dämon? Was hat er gemacht?", fragte sie mit unglaublich beherrschter Stimme.

„Er hat ihm Schmerzen zugefügt und dann schien es, als könne er nicht mehr richtig atmen.", erklärte er atemlos.

Sie öffnete die Tasche, die sie umgehängt hatte und zog ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit heraus.

„Was ist das?", fragte Dean und hielt ihre Hand fest, als sie es an Sams Lippen führen wollte.

„Willst Du, dass er stirbt?", gab Ruby nur unfreundlich zurück.

Dean ließ sie los und beobachtete, wie sie den gesamten Inhalt des Fläschchens in seinen Mund goss, bis Sam sich daran verschluckte und stark hustend wieder zu sich kam.

Ruby half ihm, sich auf die Seite zu drehen und hielt seinen Kopf in ihren Händen, bis er endlich die Augen aufschlug und sich keuchend aufsetzte. Sofort legte Dean seine Hände auf seinen Rücken und stützte ihn, damit er aufrecht blieb.

„Er wird wieder.", sagte Ruby. „Lilith fährt schwerere Geschütze auf und hat euch wohl einen der ganz üblen Sorte auf den Hals geschickt. Dunkle Hexer aus dem Mittelalter."

„Was war das für ein Zeug?"

„Derselbe Trank, den ich Dir eingeflößt habe, als der Hexenzirkel mit dem Hexbag auf Dich losging.", antwortete sie.

„Du meinst das Zeug, das wie Arsch geschmeckt hat?"

„Ja, Dean. Genau das Zeug.", gab sie genervt zurück und blickte ihn kühl an.

„Hättest Du nicht ein paar Minuten früher kommen können?", fragte er schroff, doch im Grunde war er unfassbar erleichtert, sie zu sehen.

Sie ignorierte seine Frage und wandte sich Sam zu, der langsam wieder etwas Farbe bekam und dessen Atem sich zusehends beruhigte.

„Du solltest vielleicht mal nach Julie sehen.", sagte sie, ohne den Blick von Sam zu wenden.

Dean kam sich dumm vor weil er gerade völlig aufgelöst und unkontrolliert vor Ruby agierte und so bemühte er sich darum, wieder die Kontrolle zu erlangen.

„Sammy, bist Du okay?", fragte er seinen Bruder und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

Dieser nickte, also kämpfte er sich auf die Beine und ging die wenigen Schritte hinüber zu Julie.

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 28 by Eirien_28

*

-Kapitel 28-

*

Sam saß vollkommen erschöpft neben Ruby auf dem Boden und konzentrierte sich momentan nur darauf, wieder genug Luft in seine schmerzenden Lungen zu bekommen. Langsam beruhigte sich sein wild schlagendes Herz und die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen verschwanden.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte Ruby leise.

Er nickte und stieß etwas Luft aus.

„Was war das, Ruby?", fragte er und verzog das Gesicht.

Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als wäre er von innen her wund.

„Ein Hexer. Wäre ich einige Minuten später gekommen, wärst Du jetzt tot. Ihr könnt hier nicht bleiben, Sam. Sie wissen, dass ihr hier seid. Ich habe euch die Hexbags mitgebracht und sobald ihr euch wieder auf den Weg gemacht habt, können sie euch nicht mehr aufspüren.", sprach Ruby auf ihn ein.

Sam versuchte aufzustehen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Es war, als wäre er total ausgelaugt und seine Muskeln versagten ihm den Dienst. Er stützte sich mit den Händen ab und blieb schwer atmend neben Ruby sitzen.

„Es wird noch etwas dauern, bis Du Dich wieder erholt hast.", sagte sie. „Hör mir zu: Durch die Hexbags kann ich euch ebenfalls nicht mehr folgen."

„Ich kann nicht ewig so ein Ding mit mir herumtragen, Ruby.", entgegnete er. „Und wie willst Du mich dann in Zukunft finden?"

„Wartet einige Zeit, bis Lilith sich wieder anderen Dingen widmet und dann verbrennt ihr sie. Aber Julie sollte es ab jetzt immer bei sich tragen falls ihr vorhabt, euch wieder von ihr zu trennen."

Sam nickte und sah hinüber zu ihr und Dean. „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Das wird eine hübsche Beule werden. Und ihr Fieber ist verdammt hoch.", antwortete Dean besorgt, der sie nun hochhob und wieder auf die Couch legte.

Vorsichtig strich er über die gerötete Stelle über ihrem Auge und dem Jochbogen.

„Hast Du den Exorzismus mitbekommen, den sie gesprochen hat?", wandte er sich an Sam.

„Ja, ein sehr alter Text, oder?", fragte dieser.

„Sie hat den Dämon ausgetrieben?", fügte Ruby nun hinzu und sah ihn interessiert an.

„Sie sagte etwas von _Pictors Lieblingsexorzismus_.", antwortete Dean.

Rubys Blick wanderte von Dean zu Julie und sie sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an.

„Was? Was ist?", fragte Sam.

„Ist sie aufgewacht, als der Dämon seine Kraft bei euch angewandt hat? Und sie erinnert sich an einen Exorzismus, den Pictor angewandt hat?"

„Ja.", antwortete Dean.

„Das Blut.", murmelte Ruby.

„Was zum Teufel willst Du damit sagen?", fragte Dean und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie hat das Virus nicht! Was kommt jetzt schon wieder, huh?"

„Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich Azazels Blut, das in ihre Wunde gelangt ist!", sagte sie.

„Und woher weißt Sie davon?", Dean blickte Sam wütend an.

„Ich habe es ihr erzählt.", antwortete Sam mit fester Stimme. „Und es war richtig, sie mit einzubeziehen wie du siehst, Dean!"

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und sah zur Seite.

„Das Fieber ist ein Anzeichen dafür, dass ihr Körper versucht das Dämonische in dem Blut zu bekämpfen.", fuhr Ruby fort, ohne auf Deans Reaktion einzugehen. „Wenn sie aufgewacht ist, als der Dämon euch beeinflusst hat, dann könnte es sein, dass sie sich bereits verändert. Pictor konnte, nachdem er Julie besetzt hatte, plötzlich fühlen, wenn ein Dämon seine Kraft anwandte. Er war in der Lage, ihre Macht einzustufen und so konnte er sie für Azazel in Gruppen einteilen!"

„Was?", stieß Dean hervor. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass so eine Scheiße von Julie stammte! Und wofür soll das bitte gut sein?"

„Was glaubst Du, wie Azazel vorhatte, seine Armee zu bestücken? Die Schwachen fallen immer zuerst, Dean! Es gibt Unterschiede, es gibt Ränge dort unten, falls Du Dich nicht mehr erinnerst!", fuhr sie ihn an und trat auf ihn zu.

Zuerst zuckte Dean leicht zusammen, doch dann funkelte er sie voller Hass an und hielt ihrem Blick stand. Sam befürchtete, dass er vielleicht einschreiten müsste. Er konnte Deans Reaktion nicht ganz einordnen, doch dann blieb Ruby stehen und sprach weiter:

„Einige wenige Menschen tragen etwas in sich, ein angeborenes Talent – es kommt bei einer normalen Entwicklung nicht zum Vorschein, wird nicht ausgebildet. Azazels Blut kann es jedoch hervorrufen. So war es bei Dir, Sam."

„Talent? Talent nennst Du das, was Sam in sich trägt? Frag ihn, als was er es empfindet!", konterte Dean und Sam schluckte.

Er würde Dean niemals in Worten erklären können, wie es sich anfühlte dämonisches Blut in sich zu tragen. Aber er hatte Recht – er empfand es als eine Last, eine Bürde - nicht als ein Talent oder eine Gabe.

„Julie wurde von Kind auf von einem Dämon beeinflusst! Ihre gesamte Entwicklung war darauf ausgerichtet, die Erinnerungen von Algieba zu speichern.", sagte Ruby. „Pictor musste sich nur das nehmen, was in ihr schon verborgen war – ihr Körper imitiert wahrscheinlich nun das, was er in ihr hervorgerufen hat! Er hat sie drei Jahre lang benutzt!"

„Das ist alles ein Haufen Bullshit!", gab Dean zurück. „Castiel hat mir gezeigt, dass sie jede Menge Fähigkeiten hatte, nachdem sie sich wieder an die Dinge erinnern konnte, die Algieba in ihr hinterlegt hatte. Dann kam dieser Hexer und hat sie ihr genommen. Es war alles weg!"

„Sie hatte Fähigkeiten?", fragte Sam.

„Ja, damals!", gab Dean aufgebracht zurück. „Aber da ist nichts mehr! Gerade eben hat sie sich wahrscheinlich an einen Exorzismus erinnert, den sie damals aufgeschnappt hat!"

„Ich kann es Dir beweisen, dass es nicht so ist.", entgegnete Ruby. „Fähigkeiten wie diese kann Dir keiner nehmen!"

„Ich brauche keine Beweise von Dir!"

„Was glaubst Du, warum Azazel Säuglingen das Blut zu trinken gab? Ihr Immunsystem ist noch nicht so ausgebildet, wie das eines erwachsenen Menschen! Ihr Fieber ist so hoch, weil Julies Körper sich dagegen wehrt. Azazel musste bei den Kindern nur warten und zusehen, wie sich ihre Fähigkeiten entwickeln und welche nützlich für ihn waren.", sie drehte sich zu Sam. „Und dann hat er euch aussortiert. Einen nach dem Anderen."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. „Soll ich es euch nun beweisen oder nicht? Ihr könnt euch nicht ewig hier aufhalten."

Sam tauschte einen Blick mit Dean. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder nicht glauben wollte, was Ruby ihnen gerade eröffnet hatte. Eine Hiobsbotschaft jagte die nächste. Aber vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Wenn Julie tatsächlich Blut von Azazel in sich trug, konnte keiner sagen, was genau es bei ihr auslösen würde.

„Und wie willst Du es beweisen?", fragte Dean schließlich.

Rubys Gesichtszüge zeigten den Hauch eines Lächelns, sie hob ihre Hand und richtete sie gegen Dean. Nur Sekunden später wurde er an die Wand befördert und sie hielt ihn dort einige Zentimeter über dem Boden mittels ihrer Kraft fest.

„Ruby!", ermahnte Sam sie und versuchte erneut, aufzustehen.

„Keine Sorge…", sagte sie ruhig und betrachtete Julie.

„Du verdammtes Miststück!", stieß Dean hervor und stemmte sich gegen den Druck, den sie auf ihn ausübte.

„Warte…"

In diesem Moment flatterten Julies Augenlider und sie stöhnte auf. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht öffnete sie die Augen und presste sich eine Hand an die Stirn. Ruby wartete noch wenige Sekunden, bis Julie wieder ganz bei sich war, dann nahm sie die Hand herunter und Dean landete wieder auf seinen Füßen.

„Was sollte das?", fragte er wütend und stürmte auf sie zu.

„Frag sie, ob ihre Kopfschmerzen jetzt weg sind!", entgegnete Ruby und stemmte sich ihm entgegen.

Dean stieß sie ein Stück von sich und starrte sie noch immer wütend an. Doch dann wandte er sich an Julie.

Diese beobachtete müde die Szene, die sich gerade abgespielt hatte.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte sie leise, während sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten. „Ruby, was machst Du hier? Ist es das Virus? Habe ich das Virus?"

„Nein, Du hast es nicht.", antwortete er ruhig und drückte sie sanft wieder hinunter. „Es ist nicht das Virus."

„Was ist es dann?", besorgt sah sie sich um. „Sam, geht es Dir gut? Ist der Dämon weg?"

„Es geht darum, ob Du vielleicht Azazels Blut abbekommen hast.", sagte Sam.

„Wie geht es Dir? Irgendwelche Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Dean.

„Gerade eben noch, aber jetzt sind sie weg."

„Wie hat es sich angefühlt?", fragte Ruby. „Als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich habe Recht.", stellte Ruby nüchtern fest und sie blickte Dean herausfordernd an.

„Warum fragt ihr mich das alles?", Julies Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Was stimmt nicht mit mir? Dean! Ich will das alles nicht! Was passiert hier?"

Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Kante der Couch.

„Ich habe so furchtbare Albträume! Und es ist wahr! Es ist alles wahr! Bitte, ich will nicht wieder einschlafen, Dean! Ich will nicht wieder träumen!", schluchzte sie.

Er zog sie an sich und schloss sie in seine Arme. Hilflos sah er hinüber zu Sam.

„Es wird alles wieder gut.", sagte er leise, doch sie schien sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu können.

Ruby öffnete ihre Tasche, ging vor der Couch in die Hocke und drückte Julie eines der Hexbags in die Hand.

„Hier, das wird Dich beschützen. Du bist in Sicherheit. Denk immer daran, dass es vorbei ist, es ist vergangen. Keiner kann Dir etwas tun. Solange Du das bei Dir trägst, können sie Dich nicht finden. Lass Dich nicht von der Vergangenheit beherrschen. Du hast es schon einmal geschafft. Du wirst es wieder schaffen.", leise sprach sie auf sie ein.

Julie beruhigte sich tatsächlich etwas und sah sie mit verweinten Augen an, bevor sie das Gesicht wieder an Deans Brust verbarg.

„Ich glaube, sie erinnert sich an die Dinge, die Pictor bei ihr unterdrückt hatte. Ihr müsst sie schonen und geduldig mit ihr sein.", sagte Ruby zu Dean, dem sie einen letzten kühlen Blick zuwarf, bevor sie zurück zu Sam schritt.

Sie gab ihm die anderen beiden Hexbags und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Geht jetzt. Bringt euch in Sicherheit. Ich kümmere mich um diesen Mann hier."

„Danke, Ruby.", sagte Sam.

„Wo finde ich Dich?"

„Wir fahren zu Bobby."

„Gut."

Sam stützte sich an einem Holzpfeiler. Er beobachtete, wie Ruby zu dem alten Doktor hinüber ging.

„Lebt er?"

Sie nickte. „Bis er aufwacht, bin ich längst weg."

Sam seufzte erleichtert und wartete, bis Dean Julie hochgehoben hatte und zu ihm herüber kam.

Sie klammerte sich an Dean wie eine Ertrinkende und Sam vermutete, dass ihre Nerven gerade nicht mehr mitspielten.

Er fragte sich ob es möglich war, dass sie sich tatsächlich erinnerte. Ob sie ihnen später vielleicht einige Antworten geben konnte? Konnte sie ihnen sagen, was Azazels Plan gewesen war?

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 29 by Eirien_28

*

-Kapitel 29-

*

Julie hielt sich am Kragen von Deans Jacke fest und war so froh, seine Nähe zu spüren. Seine starken Arme trugen sie sicher aus dem Haus und die kühle Nachtluft blies ihr ins Gesicht, als sie nach draußen traten. Die Kälte fühlte sich gut an, denn ihr gesamter Körper brannte. Sie war unglaublich müde, doch sie wusste, wenn sie die Augen schließen würde, dann wären sie wieder da – die Träume.

Doch es waren keine echten Träume. Langsam begriff sie, dass es Erinnerungen waren, die dort zum Vorschein kamen und es erschreckte sie, wie viel Pictor vor ihr verborgen gehalten hatte und was er manipuliert hatte. Doch sie war viel zu erschöpft um einzuordnen, was wahr und was falsch war, es waren viel zu viele Informationen, die auf sie einströmten, wenn sie sich konzentrierte.

Also versuchte sie, sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu fokussieren, was sie aber ebenfalls erschreckte. Wovon hatte Ruby gesprochen? Womit hatte sie Recht gehabt? Woher kamen diese quälenden Kopfschmerzen, die sie aufgeweckt hatten und die mit einem mal wieder verschwunden waren?

„Sam, fühlst Du Dich in der Lage, zu fahren?", hörte sie Dean fragen.

„Ja, das geht schon."

„Ich setze mich mit auf den Rücksitz."

„Ich helfe Dir."

Sie sah noch einmal zurück zu dem Haus und entdeckte Ruby, die im Türrahmen stand und Sam mit einem wehmütigen Blick verfolgte. Dann spürte sie, wie Dean vorsichtig ihre Hand von seinem Kragen löste und sie auf den Boden abließ. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wacklig an, doch sie trugen sie.

Sein Gesicht tauchte vor ihr auf, doch es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie dies realisiert hatte und sie blinzelte erschrocken. Er legte seine kühlen Hände auf ihre Wangen.

„Julie, beruhige Dich. Hör auf zu weinen!"

Sie weinte? Nein, sie weinte nicht. Sie war doch nur müde und wollte bei ihm sein...

„Sie ist gar nicht mehr richtig bei sich, Dean.", sagte Sam und auf Deans Gesicht zeigte sich noch mehr Sorge.

Dann spürte sie, wie sie wieder angehoben wurde und sie schloss kurz die Augen.

*

*

Der Geruch der Sitze des Impala, des Leders, schlug ihr entgegen und schnell öffnete sie sie wieder.

Dean saß bereits neben ihr und ihr Kopf lag in seinem Schoß, während ihr restlicher Körper zusammengerollt auf dem Rücksitz lag. Ihr Blick wanderte auf ihre Füße.

„Meine Schuhe.", murmelte sie.

Wieso machte sie sich jetzt Sorgen um ihre Schuhe. Ah ja – weil Dean es hasste, wenn jemand das Leder verkratzte.

Sie spürte Deans Hand in ihrem Haar und sah hoch.

„Was?", fragte er. „Schlaf weiter."

Schlafen? Hatte sie eben gerade geschlafen? Nein, sie hatte nur kurz ihre Augen geschlossen gehabt.

„Ich verkratze das Leder.", sagte sie.

Sie spürte, wie er lautlos lachte.

„Du machst Dir Sorgen um das Leder... Warum schläfst Du nicht weiter, mhm? Wir sind bald bei Bobby."

„Bobby? Bobby... Ich will nicht schlafen.", ihre Hand wanderte zu der seinen, die noch immer auf ihrer Stirn ruhte.

Fest umschloss er sie mit seinen Fingern und legte sie auf ihrem Brustkorb ab.

„Ich wecke Dich, falls Du einen Albtraum hast. Du hast eben fast zwei Stunden geschlafen und Dein Fieber geht zum Glück auch langsam runter."

„Aber, ich hab doch gar nicht geschlafen."

*

*

Dean schmunzelte. Obwohl Julie noch immer reichlich verwirrt war, schien es ihr langsam besser zu gehen und zumindest war sie wieder ansprechbar.

Die letzten zwei Stunden waren nicht leicht gewesen. Er hatte sich mit der Situation völlig überfordert gefühlt und keine Ahnung gehabt, was er tun konnte, um ihr zu helfen. Er vermutete, dass sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte – aber wer konnte ihr das verdenken?

Nachdem sie sie nach draußen gebracht hatten, war sie wieder eingeschlafen, als er und Sam sie auf den Rücksitz gehoben hatten – doch sie hatte nicht aufgehört zu weinen. Selbst im Schlaf hatte sie noch lange gewimmert und vor sich hin gemurmelt.

Dann endlich hatte sie sich vollends beruhigt und er hatte gehofft, dass sie den bitter nötigen, erholsamen Schlaf nun noch eine Weile erhalten würde, doch jetzt war sie schon wieder wach und kämpfte sichtbar darum, die Augen offen zu halten.

„Wo ist Ruby?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Sie hat sich um den alten Mann gekümmert, der uns in dem Holzhaus überrascht hat.", erklärte Sam.

„Und geht es euch beiden gut? Was war das für ein Dämon, was hat er gemacht? Hat Ruby euch gerettet?"

„Du hast uns gerettet, weißt Du das nicht mehr?", fragte Dean.

Sie schien angestrengt darüber nachzudenken und dann füllten sich ihre Augen wieder mit Tränen. Sie hob die freie Hand, um sich über die Augen zu wischen und erst jetzt schien sie zu realisieren, dass sie noch immer das Hexbag von Ruby fest umklammerte und sie verharrte in ihrer Bewegung.

„Julie, rede mit mir, wie kann ich Dir helfen?"

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen.", gab sie zurück. „Ich erinnere mich."

"An damals?", er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Ruby erneut recht behielt.

"An die Wirklichkeit. Was wirklich in diesen drei Jahren passiert ist. Meine Erinnerungen die ich bisher hatte, waren so falsch. Ich… ich weiß nicht, das ist alles so viel... so schwer zu verstehen. Ich muss es erst mal einordnen."

Müde sah sie ihn an und blinzelte die Tränen weg.

„Wir schaffen das. Lass Dir Zeit.", sagte er. „Ich bin da, Du musst nur mit mir reden."

„Nicht jetzt.", gab sie zurück und drehte den Kopf, um ihn nicht länger ansehen zu müssen.

Sie verschloss sich vor ihm und das jagte ihm einen Stich durch die Brust. Doch vielleicht war sie einfach noch nicht soweit und er musste geduldig sein, wie Ruby es gesagt hatte. Er wusste nicht, an was sie sich nun wieder erinnerte, was sie so erschreckte und quälte.

Unweigerlich wanderten seine Gedanken weg von ihr zu sich selbst – an seine eigenen Erinnerungen die ihn erschreckten, ihn quälten und über die er mit niemandem jemals sprechen konnte, weil er sich schämte und sich Vorwürfe machte. Niemals würde er sich vergeben können für das, was er getan hatte.

„Dean?", Sam riss ihn aus seinem Gefühlsstrudel, der ihn gerade zu verschlingen gedroht hatte und er schluckte.

„Was, Sammy?", ihre Blicke trafen sich im Rückspiegel.

„Ich denke es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn wir alle mal was Essen und Trinken würden. Dort vorne kommt gleich die Abfahrt für ein Diner."

„Ja, sicher.", gab Dean matt zurück. „Gute Idee."

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 30 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 30

*

Sam lenkte den Impala auf einen der eingezeichneten Parkplätze. Nur ein weiteres Auto stand vor dem schon reichlich in die Tage gekommenen Diner und er erkannte, dass lediglich ein Mann an einem der Tische saß und Zeitung las. Er seufzte. Es war wohl das Beste, wenn sie so wenig neugierigen Blicken wie möglich begegnen würden, also war das hier perfekt. Es war mitten in der Nacht, also wer würde sich schon wundern, dass sie alle nicht gerade frisch und munter aussahen? Mit einem Griff zu Deans Schlüsselbund stellte er den Motor ab und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„Wollen wir reingehen oder soll ich etwas holen?"

Das Licht der Reklametafel schien in den Wagen und Dean sah ihn in diesem Moment prüfend an.

„Du siehst echt fertig aus.", sagte er.

„Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück."

Sam fühlte sich tatsächlich am Ende seiner Kräfte, was auch ein Grund gewesen war, den Stopp in dem Diner vorzuschlagen. Lange hätte er sich nicht mehr auf die Straße konzentrieren können und sein Hals brannte noch immer wie Feuer – ein kühles Glas Wasser war alles, wonach er sich jetzt sehnte… und vielleicht etwas Essbares, das eine weiche Konsistenz hatte – mit Sicherheit konnte er Dean zu einem Stück Kuchen bewegen und heute würde er sich auch eines genehmigen.

„Ich müsste mal dringend für kleine Mädchen.", sagte Julie und sein Blick wanderte zu ihr.

„Oh, ja klar.", Dean runzelte die Stirn. „Also schätze ich, dass wir reingehen."

„Julie, willst Du einen Pullover von mir? Du bist total verschwitzt, ich glaube es wäre besser, oder?"

Sie blickte an sich hinunter. Man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass es ihr schlecht ging. Ihm war vorher noch nie aufgefallen, wie klein und zerbrechlich sie wirkte. Als sie nicht antwortete, stieg er aus und ging zum Kofferraum. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis er sein dickstes Kapuzenshirt in seiner Tasche gefunden hatte. Er schlug den Kofferraumdeckel wieder zu, ging zur Hintertür und öffnete sie.

„Gib mir Deine Hand."

Julie reichte sie ihm und er zog sie hoch in eine sitzende Position. Dann gab er ihr den Pullover und sie stülpte ihn sich über. Natürlich versank sie fast in dem Teil, was seinen Eindruck von zuvor noch verstärkte. Sie schob die Ärmel hoch und nickte ihm dankbar zu. Dean war inzwischen ebenfalls ausgestiegen und kam auf seine Seite hinüber. Sam half Julie gerade beim Aussteigen und wartete, ob sie sich auf ihren Beinen halten würde.

„Geht schon.", murmelte sie.

„Danke, Sammy.", sagte Dean und war sofort an ihrer Seite.

Sie strich sich einige verschwitzte Haare aus dem Gesicht und klemmte sie sich hinter die Ohren. Sam fand, dass sie immer noch aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment umkippen, doch sie setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Nach einigen Schritten legte Dean einen Arm um ihre Schultern, um sie zu stützen.

Sam blickte sich noch einmal um, doch es war weit und breit kein anderer Wagen oder jemand anderes zu sehen. Er fühlte noch einmal nach dem Hexbag in seiner Tasche. Er hoffte, dass bei Ruby alles in Ordnung war und dass sie bei Bobby auf ihn warten würde – er musste dringend noch einmal mit ihr sprechen.  
Dann folgte er seinem Bruder schließlich ins Diner.

*

*

„Hier, Ihr Restgeld.", sagte die Bedienung. „Und jetzt haben Sie schon etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht, Kleines."

Julie lächelte der älteren Dame tapfer zu. Diese hatte sie bei der Aufnahme der Bestellung besorgt gefragt, was mit ihr los sei und sie hatte sie mit einer Lüge abgespeist – Magen-Darm-Grippe.  
Ja, so ähnlich hatte sie einmal ausgesehen, als sie vor einigen Jahren tagelang hatte fast nichts essen oder trinken können, weil sie nichts bei sich behalten konnte.

Als sie in die Toiletteräume gegangen war bevor sie sich einen Tisch gesucht hatten, hatte sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild erschreckt. Außerdem hatte ihr der leere, kahle Raum Angst gemacht und sie hatte ihre Hand zitternd um Rubys Hexbag geschlossen, obwohl sie gewusst hatte, dass Dean direkt vor der Tür auf sie wartete. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis sie sich wieder sicher fühlen konnte – wenn es jemals wieder so sein würde. Sie versuchte krampfhaft, nicht an die Vergangenheit zu denken und fühlte sich innerlich wie erstarrt.

Sam und Dean hatten sie überredet, sich ein Stück Kuchen zu bestellen, was sie auch lustlos in sich hinein gezwungen hatte. Genau wie das große Glas Wasser. Keiner von ihnen hatte viel gesprochen und erst als Dean ihre Hand nahm, die neben ihr auf der kleinen Bank lag bemerkte sie, dass sie schon wieder total in Gedanken versunken gewesen war und nicht registriert hatte, dass sie jemand angesprochen hatte.

Sie blickte hoch.

„Was?"

„Ich habe Dich gefragt, ob wir weiter können. Brauchst Du noch etwas?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dean war sehr geduldig mit ihr. Sie wusste, dass sie im Moment sehr anstrengend und abwesend war, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht aus diesem Zustand lösen. Es fühlte sich an, als wären ihre Gefühle bis auf das Minimum heruntergefahren und nur die Schlechten gewannen die Oberhand. Sie hatte noch immer keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen, doch offensichtlich vermieden die Beiden momentan eine Unterhaltung darüber was mit ihr los war, um sie nicht unnötig aufzuregen. Aber warum es hinauszögern?

„Was hat Ruby gemeint, als sie sagte, sie hätte recht gehabt und ob meine Kopfschmerzen weg seien, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt?", fragte sie, als Dean und Sam schon dabei waren, aufzustehen.

Sie blickten sich an und Dean streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.

„Wir reden im Wagen darüber."

Sie ergriff sie und folgte ihnen hinaus.

„Ich werde jetzt fahren, Julie.", sagte Dean leise zu ihr. „Sam kann sich zu Dir nach hinten setzen."

„Ich kann alleine hinten sitzen.", gab sie zurück.

„Sicher?"

„Ja."

Er zögerte kurz, doch dann nickte er. „Okay."

*

*

Dean hatte das Gefühl, dass Julie sich immer und immer mehr in sich zurückzog. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie an dieser Sache zerbrach und überlegte fieberhaft was er tun konnte. Es war ihm klar, dass sie Antworten wollte – aber war sie schon soweit, war das der richtige Zeitpunkt?

Nachdem sie einige Minuten gefahren waren, fragte sie erneut nach Rubys Theorie und er seufzte. Sam drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Willst Du wirklich jetzt darüber reden? Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn wir warten, bis wir bei Bobby sind und Du Dich noch ein bisschen ausgeruht hast.", sagte er.

„Sam, ich will jetzt darüber sprechen was mit mir los ist.", gab sie zurück.

Dean sah in den Rückspiegel. Wie konnte man gleichzeitig so müde und doch so entschlossen aussehen? Sie erinnerte ihn an Sam und dessen Sturkopf, wenn er unbedingt etwas durchsetzen wollte. Er vermutete, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sie mit Ausflüchten hinzuhalten, also drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und gab Sam zu verstehen, dass er anfangen sollte, auszupacken.

Dieser holte tief Luft.

„Also, die Sache ist, dass Du Azazels Blut abbekommen hast, als Du in die Scherben gefallen bist."

„Okay."

Dean sah im Rückspiegel, wie sie die Arme vor dem Brustkorb verschränkte.

„Ruby vermutet, dass Dein Körper sich gegen das fremde Blut, den dämonischen Teil darin, zu wehren versucht und Du deshalb dieses Fieber bekommen hast. Und scheinbar löst dieses Blut nun aus, dass Du Dich klarer an die Zeit erinnern kannst, als Du besessen warst."

„Ich erinnere mich an alles.", antwortete sie ausdruckslos. „Also weiter, das ist nichts, was ich nicht selbst gewusst hätte."

Dean bremste und brachte den Wagen am Straßenrand zum Stehen. Ihr Verhalten machte ihn wütend. Zwei Stunden zuvor hatte sie weinend in seinen Armen gelegen, völlig aufgelöst und am Ende. Jetzt auf einmal war sie kalt wie eine Hundeschnauze. Erst jetzt ging ihm auf, dass ihr Verhalten ihn nicht an Sam erinnerte, sondern an ihn - an sich selbst. Sie machte komplett dicht und wenn er jetzt nicht einschreiten würde, dann würde sie diese Mauer errichten, die ab sofort zwischen ihnen existieren und dazu führen würde, dass sie ihn letztendlich von sich stieß.

„Sam, warte bitte hier.", sagte er und öffnete die Fahrertür.

Er stieg aus, ging nach hinten, öffnete auch hier die Tür, nahm Julies Hand und zog sie aus dem Wagen. Mit voller Wucht schlug er die Tür zu. Erschrocken und völlig verkrampft stand sie mit dem Rücken an das Auto gelehnt und blickte ihn an.

„Hör auf damit.", sagte er wütend.

„Womit?", gab sie zurück und stemmte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust, als er näher an sie heran trat und seine Arme rechts und links von ihr auf dem Dach des Impala ablegte. „Dean, Du machst mir Angst."

„Du kannst so nicht weitermachen. Julie, ich kann verstehen, was Du durchmachst und glaub mir, ich kann nur zu gut nachvollziehen, was Du gerade versuchst. Aber Du kannst jetzt nicht komplett dichtmachen, es wird Dich langsam aber sicher kaputt machen."

Sie wich seinem Blick aus und sah zu Boden, doch ihre Mine veränderte sich kein bisschen.

„Wo ist die Julie, die ich liebe, mhm?", bei dem Wort _"liebe"_ schnellte ihr Blick wieder hoch. „Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie Du Dich immer weiter zurückziehst. Rede mit mir oder mit Sam. Oder wer Dir auch immer jetzt wichtig ist – aber hör auf vorzuspielen, dass Du das alles wegsteckst und so unglaublich stark bist! Glaub mir, es ist erstens nicht einfach und zweitens nicht hilfreich."

In ihren Augen schimmerten wieder Tränen und er hoffte, dass er mit seiner Standpauke etwas bewirkt hatte.

„Ich will aber nicht immer so schwach bleiben.", antwortete sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Wie soll ich weitermachen, wenn ich mir erlaube, schwach zu sein?"

„Du bist nicht schwach! Herrgott, es erstaunt mich, dass Du nicht längst den Verstand verloren hast nach allem, was Dir passiert ist! Rede Dir niemals ein, dass Du schwach wärst, Julie. Und hör vor allem auf, Dich mir gegenüber zu verstellen. Ich bin für Dich da und ich will, dass Du zulässt, dass ich mich um Dich kümmere!"

Sie schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf.

„Dann lass du es aber genauso zu.", sagte sie.

„Was?"

„Du lässt mich auch nicht wirklich an Dich ran. Nicht wie damals…"

Er schluckte. Sie hatte Recht – aber zu viel war in der Vergangenheit passiert und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals vollauf ehrlich zu jemandem sein konnte. Er hatte selbst bei Sam nicht den Mut, ihm die Dinge sagen zu können, die ihn belasteten.

„Julie… ich brauche noch Zeit, okay?", antwortete er und versuchte, das Gespräch wieder auf sie zu lenken. „Kannst Du Dich bitte noch etwas gedulden, bevor wir über alles sprechen, was eventuell mit Dir los sein könnte? Glaub mir, es ist nichts, womit wir nicht fertig werden. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass Du das Virus nicht hast und dass wir am Leben sind, oder?"

Sie kämpfte nun gegen die Tränen an und nickte.

„Ich bin müde, Dean.", gab sie leise zu.

„Ich weiß.", er zog sie an sich und hielt sie in seinen Armen. „Wenn wir bei Bobby sind reden wir und dann wird alles besser. Das verspreche ich Dir."

*

- Fortsetzung folgt -

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 31 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 31

*

Sam wusste nicht recht wie er sich verhalten sollte, nachdem Dean und Julie wieder ins Auto gestiegen waren. Er hatte jedes Wort mit angehört, da Deans Tür nicht richtig geschlossen gewesen war und was sein Bruder angesprochen hatte, hätte genauso gut auf ihn gepasst, wie auf Julie. Es war einer der seltenen Momente gewesen, in denen Dean einen Einblick in sein Innerstes gewährte und obwohl Sam ahnte was in ihm vorging, verwunderte es ihn, es aus seinem eigenen Mund zu hören.

Dean schwieg und starrte wie versteinert auf die Straße, während er wie üblich etwas zu schnell fuhr. Sam warf einen Blick nach hinten. Julie lag, in seinem Pullover versunken, auf dem Rücksitz und kämpfte erneut gegen den Schlaf an – ein Kampf, den sie mit Sicherheit verlieren würde, so wie sie aussah. Nach wenigen Minuten der Stille waren ihr die Augen zugefallen und er hoffte, dass sie von weiteren Albträumen verschont bleiben würde. Ihre Stimmungsschwankungen waren durchaus nachvollziehbar und es wurde Zeit, dass sie alle zur Ruhe kamen und über alles sprechen konnten.

„Dean?", wagte er einen Versuch.

„Mhm?"

„Was Du gerade zu Julie gesagt hast…"

„Ich habe gesagt, was nötig war.", unterbrach er ihn.

„Ich habe alles gehört."

„Und?"

Dean gab ihm mit seinen kurzen Antworten klar und deutlich zu verstehen, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte, also nahm er sich wieder zurück.

„Nichts, ich… ich bin froh, dass Du zu ihr durchdringen konntest.", wich er aus und räusperte sich. „Was denkst Du, wie lange brauchen wir noch?"

„Sieben, vielleicht acht Stunden."

„Was machen wir dann?", er wollte wissen, ob Dean in die gleiche Richtung dachte wie er.

„Erst mal ausruhen und den Kopf frei kriegen.", gab Dean zurück.

„Glaubst Du, wenn Julie soweit ist, dass sie uns dann einige Antworten geben kann? Über Azazels Pläne?"

„Vielleicht… wenn sie soweit ist. Wenn wir bei Bobby sind werde ich versuchen, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen."

„Dean, ich wäre gerne dabei."

„Warum? Denkst Du, ich verheimliche Dir dann etwas?", Deans Blick traf ihn kühl und unerwartet.

„Nein – ich habe nur selbst einige Fragen.", gab er verwundert zurück.

„Sam, warum hast Du Ruby in die Sache mit rein gezogen?"

Aha, dort lag also die Wurzel des Übels. Sam sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet, als Du mit Julie in der Höhle eingeschlossen warst. Ich denke, dafür hatte sie etwas Entgegenkommen verdient als sie mich fragte, was los sei."

„Warum hast Du mir nichts davon erzählt, huh?"

Sam konnte nur schwer einschätzen wie Dean reagieren würde und er war ganz froh darüber, dass dieser so leise wie möglich sprach, um Julie nicht aufzuwecken. Er würde jetzt ganz sicher nicht ausrasten, also beschloss er, zunächst bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

„Weil ich wusste, wie Du darauf reagieren würdest.", antwortete er.

„Na schön.", Sam konnte an seinem Tonfall hören, dass Dean sich bemühte, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich sehe ein, dass Ruby uns dieses Mal wirklich geholfen hat, aber ich bitte Dich, sei ihr gegenüber nicht zu ehrlich."

„Dean, ich-„, widersprach er sofort, doch er unterbrach ihn.

„Es ist nur eine Bitte, Sam. Denk darüber nach. Sie ist ein Dämon und ich kann ihr einfach nicht vertrauen."

„Ja, verstanden.", gab Sam knapp zurück und sah aus dem Fenster.

Er brauchte nicht darüber nachzudenken. Ruby war ihm eine Vertraute gewesen, als Dean in der Hölle gewesen war und ohne sie wäre er jetzt nicht mehr am Leben. Dass sich daraus mehr entwickelt hatte, war für ihn selbst noch schwer zu begreifen, aber seine Gefühle konnte er nicht ändern – er liebte sie. Nur weil er beschlossen hatte, seine Fähigkeiten nicht mehr einzusetzen, bedeutete es nicht, dass es seine Beziehung zu Ruby ändern würde. So oft wie möglich würde er versuchen sie zu treffen und mit ihr zusammen zu sein, ob es Dean passte oder nicht.

Dass er so schnell gezwungen war, sein Versprechen bezüglich seiner Fähigkeiten zu brechen beschäftigte ihn in diesem Augenblick mehr, als die Frage ob es richtig oder falsch war, Ruby gegenüber völlig ehrlich und offen zu sein…

*

*

Julie schlug die Augen auf und hatte im ersten Moment keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befand. Sie lag auf etwas Unbequemem und eine schwere Decke lag bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen auf ihr. Sie hob den Kopf und korrigierte ihre Annahme: Mehrere Decken lagen auf ihr.

Als nächstes fiel Ihr Blick fiel auf das Poster einer Frau – einer Frau im Badeanzug, am Strand. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Wo zum Henker war sie? Die Wände hier waren rund und über sich, in die Raumdecke eingelassen, befand sich ein Ventilator, der mit einem Pentagramm versehen war.

Sie setzte sich auf – was war das hier? Dann erst entdeckte sie, dass Dean nicht weit entfernt auf dem Fußboden lag und schlief. Lediglich ein ausgebreiteter Schlafsack und seine Jacke, die er sich unter hinter Kopf gestopft hatte, bildeten sein Lager.

Sie schlug die Decken beiseite und rutschte von der Pritsche, die an der Wand befestigt war. Was war das hier? Waren sie bereits bei Bobby? Barfuss ging sie hinüber zu dem kleinen Schreibtisch, der mit alten Büchern übersäht war – ja, das könnte darauf hindeuten, dass sie hier tatsächlich bei ihm waren. Aber seit wann hatte er einen solchen Raum? Außerdem hatte sie keine Erinnerung daran, dass sie hier angekommen waren.

Sie sah sich noch einmal im Raum um. Es schien, als hätte sich jemand darauf vorbereitet, im Notfall längere Zeit in einem sicheren Quartier zu verbringen – und zwar abgesichert vor dem Eindringen von Dämonen.

„Du siehst ziemlich verwirrt aus.", murmelte Dean verschlafen und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Bist Du schon lange wach?"

„Nein. Ich… Wo sind wir hier?"

„Bei Bobby. Du hast die restliche Fahrt geschlafen. Das Fieber wurde noch mal ziemlich hoch. Wie fühlst Du Dich jetzt?"

„Besser.", gab sie zurück. „Seit wann hat Bobby so einen Raum?"

„Er sagte, er hätte ein Wochenende frei gehabt – Typisch Bobby, oder? Hier kommt mit Sicherheit kein Dämon oder Geist rein!"

„Auf so eine Idee kann auch nur er kommen.", murmelte sie.

„Komm, setz Dich zu mir, der Boden ist viel zu kalt.", sagte er und sie drehte sich zunächst zu der offen stehenden Tür um – scheinbar befanden sie sich im Keller von Bobbys Haus.

Dann ging sie zu ihm hinüber und kniete sich neben ihn auf den Schlafsack.

„Und, geht es Dir besser?", fragte er und sah sie prüfend an. „Du hattest noch mal ein paar ziemlich heftige Albträume. Ich hab Dich immer wieder geweckt. Erinnerst Du Dich daran?"

„Nein.", sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Weder erinnerte sie sich daran wie sie hergekommen waren oder an irgendwelche Albträume, wofür sie sehr dankbar war. Und obwohl sie sich so gut es ging dagegen gewehrt hatte – der lange Schlaf hatte ihr gut getan.

„Ich war ziemlich anstrengend und es tut mir leid.", sagte sie.

„Es gibt nichts, wofür Du Dich entschuldigen müsstest.", antwortete er und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Trotzdem, ich bin ziemlich… ich war einfach… überfordert. Und wütend weil das alles nie ein Ende nimmt und jeder in meinem Kopf rumwühlt. Seit ich klein bin werde ich manipuliert.", legte sie los und unterlegte die Erklärung mit Händen und Füßen. „Dann dieses verdammte Fieber. Oh Gott und ich hab mich benommen wie ein Kind! Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken und hatte auf einmal nur noch Panik. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie Du das mit mir aushalten kannst. Ich könnte verstehen wenn Du-„

Er stoppte ihren Redefluss, indem er einen Finger auf ihre Lippen legte.

„Ich wiederhole – es gibt nichts, wofür Du Dich entschuldigen müsstest und denk den letzten Satz jetzt einfach nicht zu Ende, denn das ist ein Haufen Mist, okay?"

Dann wanderte seine Handfläche zu ihrer Stirn.

„Mhm, das Fieber ist weg, also muss ich Dir leider sagen, dass dies die schlechteste Rede aller Zeiten war. Dafür bekommst Du keinen Oscar."

Völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen sah sie ihn an. Dann kicherte er leise und lächelte. Ihr Lieblingslächeln - das spitzbübische Grinsen, bei dem ihr Puls regelmäßig in die Höhe schnellte. Obwohl sie nicht in der Stimmung für Scherze war, war sein Charme überwältigend und sie konnte bereits spüren, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel hoben. Schließlich erlaubte sie sich einen Moment der Entspanntheit und erwiderte sein Lächeln zaghaft.

„Na also! Da bist Du ja wieder!", sagte er enthusiastisch und blickte sie weiter intensiv an.

Sie liebte die Farbe seiner Augen, die selbst in dem Halbdunkel, das in dem Raum herrschte, leicht grün funkelten. Sie spürte, wie sie schwach wurde und sich weiter in seine Umarmung lehnte. Schnell atmete sie tief ein, als sich die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch meldeten.

„Dean", sie musste den Blick von ihm abwenden, denn es wurde ihr schon wieder heiß. „können wir darüber reden, was genau passiert ist? Bitte!"

Seine Mine wurde wieder ernst. Schnell griff sie nach seiner Hand. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich abgewiesen fühlte. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, doch dann erwiderte er die Berührung und drückte sanft ihre Finger.

„Wir sind ohne Zwischenfall hier angekommen. Sam hat übrigens Deine Fäden gezogen, er kann das wirklich gut. Ich wollte nicht selbst Hand anlegen."

Verwundert zog sie ihr Shirt etwas nach oben. Sie hatte keine Schmerzen und es schien alles gut verheilt zu sein.

„Er ist mit Bobby oben, ich schätze mal, dass die zwei schon wieder über Büchern brüten."

„Ich werde mich dann später gleich bei ihm bedanken.", antwortete sie. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum wir in diesem komischen Raum sind?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich dachte, doppelt gemoppelt hält besser. Aber scheinbar bewirken Rubys Hexbags das, was sie sollten."

„Und was ist nun mit mir?", fragte sie gerade heraus.

Er zögerte.

„Dean, ich bin soweit, ich will es endlich wissen!", sagte sie ruhig. „Es bringt doch nichts, darum herum zu reden und ewig zu warten. Hat es etwas mit diesen komischen Kopfschmerzen zu tun?"

„Ruby behauptet, dass Pictor die Kraft der Dämonen irgendwie fühlen und einteilen konnte, als er Dich besetzt hatte. Weißt Du etwas davon?"

Sie spürte, wie sie wieder nervös wurde, doch sie musste jetzt die Nerven behalten und nach den richtigen Informationen suchen.

„Ja.", antwortete sie. „Ich erinnere mich an Situationen in denen er tatsächlich Dämonen in Gruppen eingeteilt hat. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Summen, eine elektrische Spannung in meinem Kopf."

„Sie sagt nun, dass diese Fähigkeit nicht von Pictor stammte, sondern von Dir."

„Von mir? Ich konnte andere Dinge tun, aber nicht das.", antwortete sie schnell.

„Ich weiß. Aber angeblich seien diese Fähigkeiten angeboren und niemand könnte sie Dir wegnehmen. Sie sagte auch, dass sie normalerweise nicht zum Vorschein können, es sei denn-„

„-Du trägst dämonisches Blut in Dir.", beendete sie seinen Satz und setzte sich nun richtig neben ihn und lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter. Nachdenklich strich sie sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Und was jetzt? Heißt das, immer wenn ein Dämon seine Kraft in meiner Nähe anwendet, werde ich das fühlen? Werde ich dann diese Kopfschmerzen haben?"

„Vielleicht. Wollen wir hoffen, dass Du so schnell keinem Dämon mehr begegnest, oder?"

„Ich bin jedenfalls nicht scharf darauf, das herauszufinden und weiter zu vertiefen.", entschied sie kurzerhand. „Und das ist wirklich alles?"

„Was willst Du denn noch?", fragte er und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Kann ich Dich jetzt mal etwas fragen?"

Sie nickte. „Sicher."

„Du erinnerst Dich nun also an alles, was in der Zeit passiert ist?", fing er vorsichtig an. „Der Exorzismus den Du da angewandt hast, war ziemlich alt."

„Pictor hat ihn wieder und wieder verwendet. Immer, wenn ihm jemand nicht gehorchte oder Azazel es ihm befohlen hatte. Ich muss ihn dutzende Male gehört haben, konnte mich aber nicht daran erinnern. Und auf einmal war alles wieder da. Es ist kaum zu glauben, von wie vielen Dingen ich ausgeschlossen wurde und…", ihre Stimme versagte und sie schloss die Augen. „Ich glaube, das ist jetzt erst mal genug."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Ja, mehr als genug. Hast Du Hunger? Durst? Willst Du duschen?"

Sie sah an sich hinunter. Sie trug noch immer Sams viel zu großen Kapuzenpullover.

„Ich muss stinken wie eine Herde Lamas.", stieß sie hervor und lehnte sich etwas von Dean weg.

Er seufzte und zog sie wieder heran. „Nein, tust Du nicht. Aber Du wirst Dich hinterher sicher besser fühlen. Komm, ich schleuse Dich an den Beiden dort oben vorbei."

Er stand auf und zog sie mit auf die Beine.

„Weiß Bobby, was mit mir passiert ist? Habt ihr es ihm erzählt?"

„Sam hat ihm alles erzählt und er konnte nicht fassen, dass er sich an rein gar nichts von damals erinnert."

„Okay, gut. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich ihn mit _Mister Singer_ ansprechen soll!"

Dean lachte. „Dafür besteht wirklich kein Anlass."

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 32 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 32

*

Sam schmunzelte, als er hörte, wie Bobby leise in seinem Sessel schnarchte. Sie saßen seit einer guten Stunde im Wohnzimmer, während Dean unten im Keller darauf wartete, dass Julie aufwachte. Er legte sein Buch zur Seite und drehte sich um als er Schritte auf der Kellertreppe hörte. Kurz darauf hörte er wie Julie etwas fragte, das er nicht verstehen konnte, doch die beiden kamen nicht wie erwartet ins Wohnzimmer sondern gingen weiter nach oben.

Mit einem Blick auf Bobby, den er nicht wecken wollte, beschloss Sam, dass er etwas frische Luft brauchte und ging nach draußen. Im Stillen hoffte er, dass Ruby endlich hier auftauchen würde, doch bislang war dies nicht geschehen. Seufzend legte er sein Buch zur Seite, ging zur Haustür und trat nach draußen. Inzwischen war es schon wieder Nachmittag und die Sonne stand tief am Himmel. Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt atmete Sam tief durch und ließ seinen Blick übers Gelände schweifen. Dann blieb sein Blick an einer Gestalt bei der Einfahrt zu Bobbys Hof hängen und er lief schnell auf sie zu.

„Ruby!", stieß er etwas außer Atem hervor. „Endlich!"

„Ich warte hier schon länger – Du hättest Dich früher blicken lassen können.", antwortete sie und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Warum bist Du nicht näher ans Haus gekommen? Dann hätte ich Dich gesehen."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass Julie eventuell spürt, dass ich hier bin."

„Du meinst, sie kann das spüren? Wie?", er trat näher an sie heran.

„Ich wollte sie nicht noch mehr aufregen. Aber später, wenn sie ihre Fähigkeit trainiert kann sie es wahrscheinlich fühlen, wenn ein Dämon sich nähert – und sie kann einschätzen wie stark er ist. Wie ich Dir bereits erklärt habe, hatte Pictor die Methode sehr gut ausgearbeitet und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie die Sache schnell wieder drauf hätte, wenn sie sich darauf einlässt und mit mir trainiert."

Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Du willst das mit ihr trainieren?"

„Sie könnte uns eine Hilfe sein, wenn wir Lilith endlich beseitigen wollen.", antwortete sie.

Kurz dachte Sam über ihren Vorschlag nach. Er wusste nicht, ob Julie sich nach all den Strapazen ihrem Kampf anschließen würde. Doch wenn es soweit war, wenn es hart auf hart kam, dann war sie mit Sicherheit eine wertvolle Mitstreiterin.

„Ich werde mit ihr reden.", sagte Sam nach kurzem Zögern und trat noch etwas näher heran.

Ruby schüttelte leicht den Kopf und hielt ihn auf Abstand.

„Dean.", stieß sie hervor und ihre braunen Augen blickten ihn warnend und kühl an. „Nicht umdrehen. Er steht am Fenster."

Sam atmete hörbar ein und spürte, wie sein Körper sich verkrampfte.

„Na toll. Dann steht mir gleich die nächste Auseinandersetzung bevor.", beschwerte er sich.

„Du musst endlich mit ihm sprechen, Sam."

„Ja, ich weiß.", antwortete er angespannt. „Ich finde nur nicht den richtigen Zeitpunkt."

„Wenn er da war, lass es mich wissen, okay?", gab Ruby mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück und zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben, sodass sie ihn nun schief angrinste.

„Du kannst es wohl kaum abwarten, mir länger als ein paar Minuten auf die Pelle zu rücken, was?", gab Sam im Scherz zurück.

„Ich meine es ernst, Sam. Rede mit ihm."

„Das werde ich. Bald… Hast Du etwas gehört, ob Lilith derzeit noch nach uns sucht?", lenkte Sam ab, trat nun wieder etwas zurück und vergrub die Hände in den Gesäßtaschen seiner Jeans.

„Sie weiß, dass ihr die Blutproben zerstört habt und sie hat andere Dämonen angewiesen, die Augen nach euch offen zu halten."

„Woher bekommst Du nur immer Deine Informationen?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Es gibt noch genügend Leute da draußen, die vor Lilith auf der Flucht sind, weil sie Azazel treu gedient haben. Nicht mehr viele, aber sie sind da."

„Sind sie so wie Du?"

„Keiner von denen ist wie ich, Sam.", gab sie zurück.

Nach einem weiteren Blick zum Fenster strich sie ihm über die Wange und drückte seine Hand, bevor sie einige Schritte zurück trat.

„Behaltet die Hexbags noch eine Weile. Ich komme morgen früh wieder. Rede mit Julie."

„In Ordnung.", antwortete Sam mit klopfendem Herzen und sah ihr nach, als sie die Straße entlang lief.

*

*

„Ich bin gleich gegenüber im Gästezimmer. Ruf mich, wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmt, okay?"

Julie nickte und öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer. Sie war blass und das gelbliche Tageslicht, das durch die getönten Fenster in Bobbys Flur im Obergeschoss drang, ließ sie noch kränker aussehen.

„Ich lege Dir etwas zum Anziehen vor die Tür."

Sie schlüpfte hinein, ohne etwas Weiteres zu sagen und kurz darauf hörte er, wie das Wasser in der Dusche angestellt wurde. Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend betrat er das Gästezimmer, in dem er und Sam schon oft geschlafen hatten. Sein Blick fiel auf das zerwühlte Bett, das Sam noch bis vor kurzem benutzt haben musste. Er ging weiter und entdeckte seine Tasche, die Sam in eine Ecke am Fenster gestellt hatte. Sein Rücken protestierte, als er in die Hocke ging und er fluchte leise – langsam steckte er die Strapazen wohl doch nicht mehr so gut weg, wie noch vor einigen Jahren. Er verzog das Gesicht, öffnete die Tasche und suchte nach einem T-Shirt, das Julie passen könnte.

Durch das geöffnete Fenster trug der Wind leise Stimmen zum Haus und er richtete sich wieder auf um nachzusehen, wer in dieser abgeschiedenen Gegend hier draußen einen Plausch halten könnte. Er entdeckte Ruby und Sam, die an der Grenze zu Bobbys Grundstück standen.

Sams Körperhaltung ließ nicht gerade darauf schließen, dass er sich unwohl in der Nähe von ihr fühlte und Enttäuschung breitete sich in Dean aus. Das Gespräch im Wagen hätte er sich schenken können.  
Ja, Ruby hatte ihnen geholfen, hatte Sams Leben mit ihrem ekelhaften Gebräu gerettet – aber ihm wäre es lieber, sie momentan nicht mehr im Team dabei zu haben. Er würde sich wohler dabei fühlen, vorerst irgendwo hin zu verschwinden, wo sie sie nicht finden konnte.

Mit einem letzten Zögern zwang er sich, weiter nach halbwegs passenden Kleidern für Julie zu suchen und ging ohne einen weiteren Blick durchs Fenster zurück in den Flur, nachdem er ein paar Boxershorts, ein nun wahllos gegriffenes T-Shirt und ein paar Socken herausgezogen hatte. Er legte sie vor die Tür, horchte einen Moment, ob bei ihr alles in Ordnung war und ging dann zurück ins Gästezimmer.

Er setzte sich auf Sams Bett und es dauerte nicht lange bis er hörte, wie die Haustür im Erdgeschoss wieder ins Schloss fiel. Doch Sam kam nicht nach oben.

*

*

Julie stelle das heiße Wasser ab, griff sich ein Handtuch von dem Regal neben dem Fenster und wickelte es sich um den Körper. Die Dusche hatte ihr gut getan und sie etwas entspannt. Sie war aufgeregt, Bobby gleich wieder gegenüber zu treten. Wie sollte sie sich verhalten?

Leise tapste sie zur Tür und zog sie ein Stück auf. Dort lagen einige Kleidungsstücke, wie Dean gesagt hatte. Sie nahm sie mit hinein und legte das Handtuch beiseite, nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte. Die Wunde am Bauch sah wirklich gut aus. Lediglich die an ihrem Knie war noch rot und fühlte sich heiß an. Sie verharrte kurz und wünschte sich, sie könnte das dämonische Blut aus der Wunde heraussaugen, wie ein Vampir, der den Menschen das Leben aussaugte – aber das waren Wunschgedanken. Die Realität war, dass sie nun ebenso wie Sam damit leben musste, dass sich erneut etwas Fremdes in ihrem Körper befand. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie es beherrschen konnte.

Sie erschauderte, besann sich darauf, dass sie unbekleidet in Bobbys Badezimmer stand und schlüpfte schließlich in die Boxershorts und das T-Shirt, bevor sie sich die bereits getragenen und zerrissenen Jogginghosen wieder überstreifte. Sie vermied es, einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs nasse Haar und ging mit den Socken in der Hand hinüber in das Gästezimmer, wo sie Dean vermutete. Er saß auf dem bereits benutzten Bett und seine Mine erhellte sich sofort, als sie den Raum betrat.

„Schon fertig?", fragte er.

„Danke für die Sachen.", antwortete sie und setzte sich neben ihn, um sich die Socken über die Füße zu streifen.

Er beobachtete sie dabei und schien in Gedanken zu sein, denn plötzlich stand er auf und ging zum Fenster, um es zu schließen und hinaus zu sehen.

„Was ist los, Dean?"

„Ich habe Sam und Ruby da draußen gesehen.", antwortete er.

„Denkst Du, sie will uns etwas sagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sam redet wahrscheinlich nicht mit mir darüber…"

Sie trat näher an ihn heran, legte ihre Arme von hinten um ihn und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seinen Rücken. Sein Herz schlug schnell, sie konnte es hören, als sie die Augen schloss und wartete, ob er weiter darüber sprechen wollte. Doch stattdessen standen sie noch eine zeitlang in dieser Umarmung, ohne dass jemand etwas sagte.

„Willst Du nach unten und Bobby „Hallo" sagen?", fragte Dean nach einer Weile.

Sie schluckte. „Ja."

„Sam wird mit Dir über Azazel sprechen wollen, denkst Du, Du bist schon soweit?"

„Wir werden sehen.", sie spürte, wie er sich aus der Umarmung löste und sich ihr zudrehte.

„Du musst das jetzt noch nicht tun, wenn Du nicht willst."

„Doch, ich will euch einiges sagen.", antwortete sie und versuchte, ihre Nervosität im Zaum zu halten.

*

-Fortsetzung folgt-

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 33 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 33

*

Dean betrachtete sie einen Moment und fragte sich, was sie ihnen gleich eröffnen würde, weshalb sie so furchtbar nervös war. Er zog sie nochmals kurz an sich und legte sein Kinn auf ihrem nassen Haar ab. Die Fragen die er hatte brannten ihm auf der Zunge, doch er beschloss, sich zurück zu halten.

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten. Dean entdeckte zunächst Bobby, der auf seinem Sessel eingenickt war. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Sam, der in Gedanken versunken auf dem Sofa saß und auf seinem Daumennagel herumkaute. Als sie näher kamen, drehte er den Kopf und sah ihn zunächst unsicher an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit Julie zuwandte und ihr sanft zulächelte.

„Geht es Dir besser?", fragte er und machte Platz, damit sie sich neben ihn setzen konnte, doch sie blieb neben Dean im Raum stehen.

„Ja, viel besser. Danke fürs Fäden ziehen, Sam.", antwortete sie, während ihr Blick immer wieder zu Bobby huschte.

Dean legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und räusperte sich laut. Mit einem Schnarcher schoss Bobbys Kopf hoch und er blinzelte gegen die Helligkeit an. Dean musste grinsen und sah hinüber zu Julie, deren Gesicht jedoch keine Regung zeigte. Bobby erhob sich schnell vom Sessel und kam verlegen auf sie zu.

„Julie, willkommen! Ich habe gehört, wir zwei haben uns schon kennen gelernt.", sagte er und streckte ihr die Hand hin.

Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann ergriff sie sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Ja, das ist wahr.", Traurigkeit schwang in ihrer Antwort mit, aber sie riss sich zusammen und sprach schnell weiter. „Hier hat sich fast nichts verändert. Schön, wieder hier zu sein. Sie haben viele neue Bücher, wie ich sehe!"

Bobby runzelte die Stirn und hielt ihre Hand weiter in der Seinen.

„Haben wir uns damals mit „Sie" angesprochen? Das kann ich nicht glauben!", stieß er hervor und beäugte sie kritisch.

„Nein.", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

„Also, warum fängst Du dann so einen förmlichen Mist an, Mädchen?", er zog sie aus Deans lockerer Umarmung, legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern und ging mit ihr hinüber zur Küche. „Ich habe Dir einen speziellen Tee gemacht. Er wird helfen, damit Du wieder auf die Beine kommst."

Dean konnte an ihrer Körperhaltung sehen, wie unsicher sie war und wäre ihr am liebsten nachgelaufen, doch er war sich sicher, dass Bobby die Sache schon richten würde. Er verhielt sich großartig ihr gegenüber und er würde ihre ihre Nervosität innerhalb weniger Minuten vertrieben haben.

„Hey.", sagte Sam und er wandte sich ihm zu. „Du hast uns gesehen, oder?"

„Wen? Dich und Ruby. Ja.", gab er kurz angebunden zurück.

Sam schien die Situation kurz einzuschätzen, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Sie ist hergekommen, weil sie einen Vorschlag hatte."

Dean schloss kurz die Augen und atmete durch, bevor er ihn wieder ansah.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Du den Laufburschen für sie spielst."

„Das tue ich nicht, Dean!", konterte Sam und stand auf. „Sie hat sich für uns umgehört, ob uns Lilith auf den Fersen ist."

„Und?", er spürte, wie er wieder auf stur stellte, weil Sam sich erneut für sie einsetzte.

„Wir sollen noch eine Weile warten, bis wir die Hexbags verbrennen. Sie lässt nach uns suchen."

„Dann sollten wir nicht zu lange hier bleiben. Die kennen sicher unsere Verbindung zu Bobby. Aber das war nicht das Einzige, warum sie extra hergekommen ist, oder? Ich meine, uns war auch klar, dass dieses kleine Miststück nicht sofort locker lässt."

„Wie ich schon sagte, sie hatte einen Vorschlag - bezüglich Julie.", antwortete Sam ernst.

„Und der wäre?"

„Sie könnte diese Fähigkeit trainieren."

„Nein!", gab Dean sofort zurück. „Es reicht schon, dass sie Dich dazu gebracht hat!"

„Wie bitte?", Sam kam näher. „Hörst Du Dich eigentlich reden? Ich wusste nicht was ich tun soll, Dean! Du warst in der Hölle und ich musste irgendwie weiter machen!"

Wütend funkelte er ihn an.

„Und Castiel hat gesagt, Du sollst damit aufhören!"

„Das tue ich! Das habe ich! Aber denk doch mal logisch! Wenn es nicht anders geht, könnte meine Fähigkeit uns vielleicht irgendwann den Arsch retten! Und Julie könnte ebenfalls hilfreich sein!"

„Sie wird nicht mit Ruby trainieren!"

„Ich glaube, Julie trifft ihre eigenen Entscheidungen!"

„Ich dachte, Du willst Deine Fähigkeit nie wieder anwenden? Du hast es in der Hütte versucht, oder?", lenkte Dean ab.

Enttäuscht sah Sam ihn an.

„Hattest Du eine bessere Idee? Was bitte hätte ich tun sollen? Wenn es darum geht uns zu verteidigen, dann werde ich nicht zögern! Ich selbst habe mir gesagt ich würde es nicht mehr tun – aber wir wissen nicht, was noch passieren wird! Das war eine verdammt gefährliche Situation und ich wollte uns dadurch retten!", gab er angespannt zurück und suchte offensichtlich nach Verständnis in Deans Gesichtsausdruck.

Dieser bemühte sich, seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und nickte.

„Das ist eine Sache, Sam. Okay, ich verstehe, dass Du es gemacht hast, um uns zu helfen.", antwortete er betont ruhig. „Aber Julie da noch weiter mit rein zu ziehen finde ich nicht gut. Wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass sie wieder aus der Schusslinie ist und dass keiner von denen mitkriegt, dass sie Azazels Blut in sich trägt."

„Was, wenn sie uns aber helfen will? Nach allem was er und Lilith ihr angetan haben. Denkst Du nicht, dass sie alleine entscheiden will?"

„Ja, das will ich.", hörten sie nun und drehten sich um.

Julie hielt eine dampfende Tasse in ihren Händen und kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer während Bobby ihr folgte und einen warnenden Blick auf die Winchesters richtete.

„Denk darüber nach, ob Du uns vielleicht mit Deinen Fähigkeiten helfen willst.", sagte Sam, bevor Dean eine Ausrede parat hatte und er fluchte innerlich.

Julie stellte die Tasse ab und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper.

„Sam, ich will nicht, dass Du mich für verantwortungslos oder einen Feigling hälst. Aber ich möchte diese Fähigkeiten nicht weiter entwickeln."

Erleichtert atmete Dean ein und sah ihr in die Augen. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, bevor sie sich wieder Sam zuwandte.

*

*

Sam spürte, wie die Enttäuschung in ihm nagte.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich… vielleicht irgendwann später. Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was das alles in mir auslöst. Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit, verstehst Du?", sprach sie weiter und er konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihr auf der Seele lastete, dass sie ihm einen Korb gab.

Ein Teil von ihm konnte ihre Entscheidung verstehen – jahrelang hatte er selbst versucht, den dämonischen Part in ihm zu verdrängen. Er hatte Angst davor gehabt, was mit ihm passierte. Warum sollte es ihr anders gehen? Besonders nach allem, was inzwischen geschehen war, nach all den Erlebnissen.

„Ich verstehe.", antwortete er. „Und entschuldige, ich habe vorschnell über Deinen Kopf hinweg entschieden und argumentiert."

„Es gibt einige Gründe, warum ich momentan nicht weiter machen kann. Dinge, die passiert sind und anderes, woran ich mich nun wieder erinnere und das jetzt erst einen Sinn ergibt. Und... ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen..."

Verwundert sah sie an.

„Was?"

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung strich sie sich über die Stirn und ließ ihre Hand auf der Schläfe liegen, wo sich eine Schwellung von ihrem Sturz in der Hütte gebildet hatte. Sie sah keinen von ihnen an, als sie weiter sprach, sondern ihr Blick ging ins Leere.

„Ich war dabei, als sie euren Vater in Jefferson City in dieses Wohnhaus verschleppt haben. Ich… Pictor war einer von denen, die ihn bearbeitet haben, damit er mit der Sprache herausrückt, wo sich der echte Colt befindet. Er wollte nichts sagen…"

Schmerzhaft durchzuckte Sam die Erinnerung an die letzten Erlebnisse mit ihrem Vater und sein Blick wanderte zu Dean, dessen Gesicht in einer ausdruckslosen Maske erstarrt war.

„Sie haben ihn schließlich unter Drogen gesetzt. Innerlich habe ich geschrieen, sei sollen aufhören, aber niemand konnte mich hören. Pictor brachte mein aussichtloser Kampf nur noch mehr auf Touren. Er wurde noch gewalttätiger.", ihre Stimme zitterte. „Dann beschlossen sie, dass ihr ihn finden sollt, dass Azazel ihn besetzen würde für den Fall dass ihr es schaffen solltet, aus dem Wohnhaus zu entkommen. Als ihr zu dem Haus gekommen seid, war ich auch da. Ich stand in der Menge, als ihr den Feueralarm ausgelöst hattet. Sie wollten euch dort ebenfalls festhalten, doch ihr habt die Dämonen überwältigt die auf euch gewartet haben und Azazels Sohn wurde von Dir erschossen, Dean. Er war später sehr wütend darüber - über den Verlust, aber auch dass sein Sohn die Fassung verloren und Sam fast zu Tode geprügelt hatte – Sam sollte niemals etwas Ernsthaftes geschehen. Er hatte schließlich Pläne für Dich."

Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, jeder war verloren in seinen Erinnerungen und selbst Bobby hörte ehrfürchtig zu.

„Soll ich weiterreden?", fragte Julie.

„Ja, ich will die Wahrheit wissen.", antwortete Sam überzeugt.

Julie sah hinüber zu Dean und dieser nickte.

„Nach dem Unfall haben sie eure Spur kurzfristig verloren, doch dann beschwor euer Dad Azazel und machte den Deal. Sie beschlossen, euch weiter zu beobachten und Sam zur richtigen Zeit zu holen. Wieder war ich dabei, als sie diese Leute in dem Diner umbrachten und Dich mitnahmen. Du bist in der verlassenen Stadt, in der schon so viele vor Dir sterben mussten, wieder zu Dir gekommen. Ava war bislang diejenige, die am längsten durchgehalten hatte, aber Azazel war davon überzeugt, dass Du am Ende als Sieger hervorgehen würdest, Sam."

„Aber ich war nicht der Sieger. Es war Jake.", noch einmal spürte er den brennenden Schmerz, den Jakes Messer verursacht hatte, als er es ihm in den Rücken gerammt hatte und damit sein Leben beendet hatte.

„Jake war nicht seine erste Wahl, nicht sein Wunschkandidat. Aber er hat seinen Job erfüllt und das Tor für ihn geöffnet. Dean hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Deal geschlossen, der Dich wieder zurückholte - also ging Azazels Plan für ihn trotzdem auf."

„Und sein Endplan? Was sollte das sein?", fragte Sam.

„Er behielt das alles gut unter Verschluss, scharte aber trotzdem viele Anhänger um sich indem er davon sprach, der neue Herrscher der Unterwelt zu werden und viele Dämonen aus der Hölle zu holen. Er wollte auch Menschen für seine Sache einsetzen. Zunächst wollte er herausfinden, ob die Kinder mit einer Gabe, denen er sein Blut zu trinken gegeben hatte, wirklich immun gegen das entwickelte Virus sind. Später sollten infizierte Menschen sich seiner Armee anschließen. Sie alle hätten sich verwandelt, sollten ohne Widerstand ihm und dem Anführer seiner Armee folgen. Sie wären die Bauernopfer in seinem Krieg gewesen."

„Du meinst, sie wären als erstes gefallen?", fragte Bobby.

Julie nickte.

„Und er wollte Sam unbedingt als seinen Anführer auswählen.", sagte Dean mit heiserer Stimme.

„Hättet ihr ihn nicht getötet, würde wahrscheinlich schon längst Krieg herrschen."

„Das Virus hat aber scheinbar nicht funktioniert – sonst hätten sie es doch eingesetzt, oder? Was ist mit den Menschen passiert, die ihm ausgesetzt waren?"

„Das menschliche Immunsystem hat es bekämpft. Die Dämonen haben alle getötet, die sie in Oregon infiziert hatten… Einen nach dem Anderen."

Wütend stieß Sam seinen Atem aus und ballte die Fäuste.

„Und alles nur, damit sie herausfinden konnten, ob ich immun bin?"

„Es tut mir leid, Sam. Sein Plan war, dass sich die Menschen Dir anschließen. Ohne großes Blutvergießen, ohne Opfer wären sie Dir in den Krieg gefolgt."

„Willenlose Sklaven wären sie gewesen!", stieß er hervor.

„Nach Azazels Tod begann Lilith, die Macht an sich zu reißen.", sprach Julie weiter. „Sie wollte unbedingt dass Du beseitigt wirst, denn Du stelltest eine Bedrohung dar. Du hattest viele Anhänger. Alle, die sie in die Finger bekam wurden gefoltert und wenn sie sich ihr nicht anschlossen, getötet. Auch Pictor geriet in ihre Fänge", sie stockte kurz. "– doch er konnte fliehen. Dennoch wollte er immer über das informiert werden, was bei euch vorging. Er entwickelte einen regelrechten Hass auf Dich, Dean… Du hattest Azazel getötet… Aber er wusste, welches Schicksal Dich erwartete, also brauchte er nur zu warten."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte sich Dean plötzlich in Bewegung und verließ das Haus.

Sam sah ihm verwundert hinterher und dann hinüber zu Julie, die völlig verzweifelt schien und zitternd in die Richtung starrte, die Dean eingeschlagen hatte, bevor er verschwunden war.

Er ging zu ihr hinüber und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Nichts davon ist Deine Schuld, hörst Du? Du hättest nichts tun können."

„Er hasst mich…"

„Nein, das tut er nicht.", antwortete er. „Gib ihm einen Moment, die Höllenhunde-."

Mit einem Mal ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper als wäre ihr gerade etwas klar geworden und sie lief ihm hinterher.

Sam blieb alleine mit Bobby im Raum zurück.

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 34 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 34

*

„Dean, warte!", nur mit Socken an den Füßen lief sie ihm auf den mit Schotter, Torf und Erde bedeckten Parkplatz hinterher, so schnell sie konnte.

Dean war schon fast im hinteren Bereich wo Bobby die alten Autowracks stapelte, angelangt. Zu ihrer Erleichterung blieb er bei einem der ersten Wagen stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um.

Sie erreichte ihn kurz darauf und platzierte sich vor ihm. Er sah sie noch nicht mal an.

„Es tut mir leid!", stieß sie außer Atem und mit klopfendem Herzen hervor. „Ich hätte es nicht erzählen sollen! Ich hätte wissen müssen…"

Es schien, als müsse er all seine Kraft aufwenden um den Kopf zu heben und sie anzusehen.

„Das ist es nicht.", presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und atmete tief ein.

Julie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen – sein Blick wanderte nach oben, als würde er Gott um Hilfe bitten und sie sah, wie Tränen in seinen Augen schimmerten. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss die Augen. Eine erste Träne entwischte seinem linken Auge und sie wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie vollkommen falsch mit ihrer Annahme lag – nicht, was sie ihnen gerade alles erzählt hatte oder die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an die Folter ihres Vaters oder Johns und Sams Tod hatten dazu geführt, dass Dean die Fassung verloren und aus dem Haus gelaufen war. Auch ihre Vermutung, dass er die Schuld nun wieder bei sich suchte, bestätigte sich nicht. Da war etwas Anderes. Etwas viel Schlimmeres…

Julies Augen füllten sich ebenfalls mit Tränen als sie Sams Worte noch einmal in ihrem Kopf hörte. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und wischte seine einzelne Träne mit dem Daumen weg, nachdem sie ihre Hand unter seinem Ohr platziert hatte.

„Es muss furchtbar gewesen sein, als die Höllenhunde kamen.", sagte sie.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie von seinem Gesicht, behielt sie aber in der Seinen. Eine weitere Träne entwischte seinen Augen, doch er sah sie nun zumindest an.

„Du kannst mit mir darüber reden, das weißt Du, oder? Kein Mensch hat je so etwas mitmachen müssen und ich trample darauf herum wie-„

„Julie… hör auf. Ich…", unterbrach er sie. „Du musst mir etwas sagen."

„Was? Alles! Was willst Du wissen?"

„Als Du Fieber hattest, hast Du im Schlaf Namen gesagt. Namen, die Du niemals wissen kannst."

Er schluckte schwer und beobachtete jede ihrer Reaktionen. Zunächst dachte sie darüber nach, welche Namen das gewesen sein könnten, die so ein Verhalten bei ihm auslösen würden.

„Alastair, Wenndel, Borchard.", half Dean ihr mit brüchiger Stimme auf die Sprünge.

Dann wurde ihr mit einem Schlag alles klar. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und sie hielt sich die freie Hand vor den Mund, während sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein!"

„Ich habe bisher mit keinem einzigen Menschen darüber gesprochen.", fuhr Dean fort.

„Nein! Sie sagte, Du erinnerst Dich nicht!", stieß Julie hinter der vorgehaltenen Hand hervor und frische Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht. „Bitte nicht!"

Es zerriss ihr fast das Herz als ihr klar wurde, dass Dean sich an die Hölle erinnern musste wenn er diese Namen kannte – und erst als sie dieses Thema im Haus angeschnitten hatte, hatte er es nicht mehr länger ausgehalten, wollte nicht hören, was sie zu sagen hatte. Jetzt konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen, warum.

„Oh Gott, bitte nicht!"

„Du wusstest es die ganze Zeit, oder?", fragte er.

„Nein, ich werde nicht mit Dir darüber reden.", antwortete sie aufgewühlt.

„Ich erinnere mich sowieso an alles.", seine Stimme zitterte. „Ich kann mit Sam nicht darüber sprechen, aber es bringt mich fast um - also bitte Julie, sag mir, was Du weißt!"

Er ließ ihre Hand los und sie stolperte einen Schritt zurück.

„Das kannst Du nicht wollen!"

Er lehnte sich gegen die Motorhaube des Wagens bei dem sie die ganze Zeit gestanden hatten, als würde er eine Stütze brauchen, nun, nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte.

„Weißt Du, was ich dort unten getan habe?", viel zu laut und voller unterdrückter Emotionen stellte er ihr diese Frage.

Sie nickte und er sah im nächsten Moment beschämt zu Boden. Einen Augenblick verharrte sie regungslos, doch als Dean sich vom Wagen abstieß und weglaufen wollte, ging sie schnell auf ihn zu und hielt ihn zurück, indem sie sich erneut vor ihm platzierte und seine Handgelenke festhielt.

Er befreite sich aus ihrer Umklammerung und wollte sie wegschieben, doch sie stemmte sich gegen ihn und drückte ihn schließlich mit beiden Händen gegen die Seite des Wagens.

„Bleib hier…", viel zu panisch kam diese Bitte aus ihrem Mund und sie sah ihn von unten her an. „Es gibt nichts, weswegen Du weglaufen musst!"

„Du weißt, was ich getan habe! Wie kannst Du also so etwas sagen?", gab er zurück und wollte weiter.

„Weil ich Dich liebe! Ich liebe Dich, Dean Winchester! Egal was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist, egal was Du tun musstest, egal was Du auch immer noch tun wirst! Ich werde Dich immer lieben!"

Ihre Finger krallten sich nun in den Stoff seines T-Shirts und endlich blieb er ruhig stehen und sah ihr wieder in die Augen.

„Ob es Dir nun gefällt oder nicht!", fügte sie trotzig hinzu.

Erleichtert atmete er auf und zog sie an sich. Sie spürte seine Hände in ihrem Haar und schloss die Augen, als er ihren Kopf leicht nach hinten neigte. Seine heißen Lippen fanden die Ihren und fast drängend suchte seine Zunge einen Weg in ihren Mund. Wie zwei verlorene Seelen klammerten sie sich aneinander, der eine Halt suchend beim Anderen.

Julie spürte, dass er ebenso sehr zitterte wie sie. Als er sie hochhob und er erst einen, und dann den anderen Oberschenkel um seine Hüften legte hatte sie das Gefühl, ihre Emotionen würden sie um den Verstand bringen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ließ sich ganz und gar in seine Umarmung fallen. In diesem Moment spürte sie jede einzelne seiner Berührungen so intensiv, wie noch nie zuvor. Seine Hände glitten unter ihr T-Shirt und fuhren über die empfindliche, vernarbte Haut ihres Rückens. Seine Lippen huschten über ihre Halsbeuge.

Vorsichtig setzte er sie wieder ab, hielt sie weiter in seinem Arm, während er mit der Hand des Anderen nach der Tür des Wagens tastete. Julie kam ihm zuvor, zog an dem Türgriff und öffnete die Hintertür. Dean rutschte auf den Rücksitz des alten Wagens und zog sie mit sich. Atemlos landete sie auf ihm und sah ihm in die Augen, die forschend jedes Detail ihres Gesichts zu erkunden schienen. In der einsetzenden Abenddämmerung strahlten sie nicht mehr in so einem intensiven Grün wie sonst, sondern schienen tief und dunkel wie ein Ozean. Als er ihren Kopf erneut zu einem Kuss zu sich hinunter zog, wollte ihr Herz trotz allem vor Glück zerspringen.

*

*

„Alles okay, Junge?", fragte Bobby.

Sam sah zu ihm hinüber. Er musste völlig in Gedanken versunken eine Weile dagestanden haben.

„Ja, alles okay.", antwortete er dumpf.

„Das waren ganz schön heftige Informationen. Hat sicher eine Menge Erinnerungen wachgerüttelt, oder?"

„Das Schlimme ist, dass ich nichts davon verhindern konnte. Sie wussten immer über unsere Schritte Bescheid und am Ende hätte Azazel trotzdem fast bekommen, was er wollte."

„Hat er aber nicht. Und Du kämpfst weiter, das ist doch das, was zählt, oder?"

„Ich würde Lilith, dieses Miststück, nur gerne endlich zu fassen kriegen und die Sache zu Ende bringen!"

„Sam.", Bobby trat näher und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das wird vielleicht schneller geschehen als Dir lieb ist. Die Hauptsache ist, dass ihr dann vorbereitet seid."

Er nickte, doch Bobby sah ihn weiter forschend an.

„Ich habe euren Streit mit angehört und ihr geht euch aus dem Weg. Ist zwischen euch Jungs alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, natürlich!", wiegelte er ab.

„Redet miteinander. Fresst nicht alles in euch hinein, wie euer Dad es getan hat."

Sam seufzte. Gute Ratschläge brachten ihn auch nicht weiter aber Bobby meinte es gut, das wusste er.

„Klar, danke. Ich sollte mal nachsehen, ob es den Beiden gut geht…"

Sein väterlicher Freund lächelte und zeigte mit dem Daumen in Richtung des nächsten Zimmers, in das man von seinem Standpunkt aus hinein sehen konnte. Sam kam zu ihm hinüber und spähte hinein. Er sah einen kleinen Schwarz-Weiss-Bildschirm der mehrere Bereiche des Schrottplatzes zeigte.

„Du hast Überwachungskameras? Seit wann?"

„Man weiß ja nie… ich hatte eine Steuerrückzahlung und dachte, die könnte ich vielleicht mal brauchen."

Sam lachte kurz und sah ihn an.

„Und?"

„Gerade eben hat sich die Investition gelohnt. Den Beiden geht´s gut. Sie sind in dem alten Chrysler links oben im Bild verschwunden."

Sam schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Typisch Dean."

Bobby klopfte ihm nun auf die Schulter und hielt ihm die Tasse mit Julies Tee unter die Nase.

„Setz Dich hin und trink das, bevor es kalt wird."

Er roch daran und rümpfte die Nase.

„Was genau ist das?"

„Kräutertee."

„Was für Kräuter?"

Bobby rollte die Augen.

„Ich werde noch wahnsinnig mit euch Kindern. Gib her, ich trinke ihn selbst! Ich kann die nervenstärkende Wirkung wohl gerade besser vertragen als ihr!", wetterte er los und nahm demonstrativ einen Schluck aus der Tasse.

*

*

„Ich weiß nicht, es kommt mir vor, als wird es jeden Tag schwerer."

„Reue und Schuld sind mächtige Gefühle. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Ich wäre auch fast daran zerbrochen, Dean."

„Und Dir hat jemand geholfen?"

„Ja, eine gute Freundin, eine weiße Hexe. Ich habe ihr natürlich nicht genau erzählt was passiert ist, sie hat keine Fragen gestellt. Aber sie fühlte es und gab mir irgendwie Kraft und Verständnis."

„Gut, dass es noch solche Menschen da draußen gibt.", antwortete er.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du mit Sam darüber reden kannst.", sagte Julie leise und legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ab. „Er wird es verstehen."

Er atmete tief durch. „Wenn die Zeit dafür da ist, werde ich es tun. Aber im Moment kann ich noch nicht."

„Ich bewundere Dich.", sagte sie.

Leicht hob er seinen Kopf um sie anzusehen, als auch sie den Kopf drehte. Sie lagen noch immer auf dem Rücksitz des alten Schrottwagens, Julie halb auf ihm, mit dem Rücken zur Lehne und er flach auf dem Kunstleder.  
Hastig hatten sie ihre Kleider wieder übergezogen, nachdem sie ihren drängenden Gefühlen nachgegeben und sich im Wagen geliebt hatten.

„Mich kann man nicht bewundern.", antwortete er.

„Hör endlich auf mir immer zu widersprechen, wenn ich Dir meine verkorksten Gefühle gestehe!", sagte sie halb im Scherz, bevor ihre Stimme wieder ernst wurde. „Kein Mensch könnte das so wegstecken –und verstecken- wie Du."

„Aber ist das nicht genau mein Problem? Dich habe ich gedrängt, Dich zu öffnen und mit uns zu reden. Aber ich selbst kann es nicht, kann es noch nicht mal meinem Bruder gegenüber, dem einzigen Menschen, dem ich doch offen gegenüber sein müsste."

Es wunderte ihn selbst, wie offen er mit ihr plötzlich über alles sprechen konnte. Die Scham, dass sie über alles Bescheid wusste war jedoch noch immer nicht ganz verschwunden.  
Vielleicht war es leicht mit ihr zu sprechen, weil sie ihm zuhörte ohne zu urteilen, ohne Einwand, ohne Widerspruch, ohne Ratschläge.  
Vielleicht, weil sie annähernd und teilweise verstehen konnte, was in ihm vorging. Auch jetzt schwieg sie wieder und schien sich ihre Antwort gut zu überlegen.

„Ihr habt euch beide verändert. Habt beide Dinge erlebt, über die ihr noch nicht gesprochen habt oder nicht sprechen wollt weil die Erinnerung schmerzt. Ihr wart lange voneinander getrennt und es war eine furchtbare Zeit, für beide von euch…"

„Ja, das stimmt. Und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass so viele Geheimnisse zwischen uns stehen."

„Ihr werdet sicher bald Gelegenheit haben darüber zu reden und euch auszusprechen."

„Ich hoffe es.", er spielte gedankenverloren mit einer Locke ihres Haars. „Aber jetzt reden wir hier die ganze Zeit nur über mich, wobei Du uns gerade Deine Geschichte offenbart hast und selbst genug auf Dir lastet. Ich hasse den Gedanken, wie sehr sie Dich gequält haben und dass Du auch noch über alles Bescheid weißt, was die mit mir da unten in dem Loch gemacht haben..."

„Ich habe mir meine Sorgen jetzt mehr als genug von der Leber geredet.", gab sie mit fester Stimme zurück. „Und nicht ablenken, wir reden gerade über Dich, nicht über mich!"

„Du nutzt den Moment der Schwäche aber bis zum Letzten aus, was?"

„Freu Dich schon mal auf unsere gemeinsame Zukunft.", konterte sie.

Er stieß ein kurzes, emotionsloses Lachen aus. „Unsere Zukunft…"

„Was?", fragte sie und hob den Kopf. Vorsichtig stützte sie sich auf seine Schulter, um ihn richtig ansehen zu können. „Glaubst Du nicht, dass wir, wenn das alles überstanden ist, richtig zusammen sein können?"

„Das würde ich mir sehr wünschen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob alles gut enden wird.", sprach er seine Befürchtungen aus.

Sie blinzelte und kaute kurz auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Soll ich euch doch helfen? Wäre es besser?"

„Nein.", antwortete er überzeugt. „Ich will nicht, dass Du da weiter mit rein gezogen wirst."

Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Wenn es gut endet, wenn der Kampf gut ausgeht, denkst Du dass es dann möglich wäre?"

„Du willst echt mit einem emotionalen Krüppel wie mir zusammen sein? So richtig?", er runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie oft soll ich Dir das eigentlich noch sagen?", antwortete sie und verzog das Gesicht. „Ja! Außerdem bin ich genauso ein emotionaler Krüppel! Wir passen perfekt zusammen! Irgendwann enden wir zusammen mit Sam und seiner Frau als verschrobene, alte Leute in unserem kleinen Hexenhaus und spinnen Geschichten über die Vergangenheit."

„Sam und seine Frau? Heißt das, wir alle heiraten?"

„Natürlich, wir werden eine Doppelhochzeit haben. Ich liebe Happy Ends!"

Er wusste, dass sie gerade ins Lächerliche abdriftete und er war froh um den Stimmungswandel und den Themenwechsel.

„Gibt's eine Garage für den Impala?", fragte er frech.

Sie lachte und stieß ihn nun mit der Hand an die Schulter.

„Autsch!"

„Eine Doppelgarage! Wenn Du willst, kannst du Dir dann gleich noch Dein Bett neben Dein Baby stellen!"

Er schmunzelte, rückte noch näher an sie heran und umfasste ihre Hüfte. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf ihrem Haaransatz und sie schloss die Augen.

„Nein, ich will dann doch lieber neben meinem anderen Baby schlafen.", sagte er leise an ihrem Ohr.

„Das will ich Dir auch geraten haben.", gab sie zurück, die Augen noch immer geschlossen und den Kopf nun auf seiner Schulter abgelegt.

Ihr warmer Atem strich über seinen Hals und er musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht erneut auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

„An was erinnerst Du Dich eigentlich von damals als wir schon einmal zusammen waren?", fragte sie.

„Nicht viel.", gab er zurück. „Es sind eher Bruchstücke und Gefühle als richtige Erinnerungen."

„Immerhin etwas. Ich bin sehr froh darüber."

„Ich auch.", er zögerte kurz bevor er weiter sprach und etwas vorbrachte, was er unbedingt mit ihr klären wollte. „Ich denke, Du solltest zurück nach Santa Cruz gehen, niemand wird Dich dort vermuten. Vermisst Du Deine Freunde nicht?"

„Doch.", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Aber Du wirst nicht da sein…"

„Ich kann Dich besuchen."

„Oft?"

„So oft ich kann. Also, was ist nun mit Deiner Wohnung und diesem… Bo?", er zog seinen Namen in die Länge und machte eine Pause. „Er ist ein Freund, oder?"

„Bist Du etwa eifersüchtig?"

„Nein! Niemals!"

„Er ist ein guter Freund - und Mitarbeiter."

„Im Sandwichshop… okay."

„Du bist eifersüchtig!"

„Nein - Hey, Du könntest ein Sandwich nach mir benennen! Das Dean-Sandwich!"

„Spinner!"

„Und keine schmutzigen Gedanken dabei, okay?", feixte er weiter. „Immer wenn ich Dich besuche, könnten wir es zubereiten. Mein eigenes, perfektes, leckeres Sandwich."

„Mhm ja", brummte sie. „der Belag besteht dann wohl aus Steakfleisch, Ketchup. Senf, gerösteten Zwiebeln, Jalapenos und dazu extra viel Käse, natürlich überbacken. Unheimlich gesund!"

„Stimmt fast!", sagte er, ohne auf ihre Bemerkung mit der Gesundheit einzugehen.

„Nur fast?"

Er lachte leise.

„Die geheime Zutat verrate ich Dir, wenn ich dann da bin - vorausgesetzt, Du gehst wirklich zurück? Ich muss doch wissen, wo ich meinen kleinen Dämonenschreck in Zukunft finde."

Sie seufzte und erneut strich ihr Atem über seinen Hals, bevor sie nun auch ihre Hand dort platzierte und sanft mit ihren Fingern über die dünne Haut strich.

„Ja. Ich denke, es wäre das Richtige."

Er schloss zufrieden die Augen und eine Welle der Erleichterung breitete sich ihn ihm aus. Sie würde in Sicherheit sein und er wusste, dass sie gut untergebracht sein würde. Mehr konnte er sich im Moment nicht wünschen...

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 35 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 35

*

Der Abend verging schnell in Bobbys Haus. Julie fühlte sich, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen, denn Bobby hatte sich seit ihrem letzten Treffen nicht merklich verändert. Sie wusste, dass er wie verrückt in Büchern kramen würde, bis er eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben würde die es ihm ermöglichte, sich wieder an sie zu erinnern – denn laut Bobbys eigener Aussage, gab es nichts, das man nicht in Büchern finden konnte und sei es in einer Sprache, deren Namen sie noch nicht mal aussprechen konnte!

Sam verhielt sich ungewöhnlich still während des Abendessens und auch Dean war seltsam in sich gekehrt, während Bobby sich scheinbar berufen fühlte, alle etwas aufzumuntern.

Julie war hin- und her gerissen zwischen ihren Gefühlen. Zum einen war sie glücklich, weil sie und Dean sich wieder so nahe standen. Zum anderen war sie aber noch immer erschrocken, dass er sich an alles erinnerte und sie machte sich Sorgen um seine seelische Verfassung.

Ihre eigenen Probleme schienen ihr nun viel kleiner, viel unbedeutender, denn wenn alles gut ging, dann hatte sie das Schlimmste vielleicht hinter sich und konnte zurück nach Santa Cruz, während Deans Kampf erst begann. Er und Sam wollten kämpfen, doch wie sollte man einen Feind finden den selbst Engel, die Krieger Gottes, nicht aufspüren oder aufhalten konnten?

„Wollt ihr noch etwas?", fragte Bobby.

„Nein, ich bin satt!", antwortete Dean und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück.

Er war der Letzte, der seinen Teller noch zu leeren hatte, obwohl er keinen Nachschlag genommen hatte, wie gewöhnlich.

„Bobby, ich helfe Dir noch mit dem Geschirr.", sagte Julie.

„Ach was, damit bin ich in 10 Minuten fertig – geht ins Wohnzimmer und macht es euch bequem.", er winkte ab und erhob sich, um die benutzten Teller einzusammeln und den kurzen Weg in die Küche zu tragen.

„Ich hau mich bald aufs Ohr.", sagte Sam.

„Bleib doch noch.", Julie sah ihn hoffend an.

„Nein, es war ein langer Tag.", gab er zurück und lächelte höflich. „Ihr könnt das Gästezimmer haben, ich hole meine Sachen und verzieh mich erst mal in den Keller."

„Sammy, das ist nicht nötig.", antwortete Dean.

„Doch, doch! Ihr zwei redet oder… was auch immer. Ich will mich einfach nur richtig ausschlafen."

Er stand auf und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie beide blickten ihm hinterher.

„Nacht, Sammy.", murmelte Dean und nahm einen Schluck von seiner Cola.

Sie beide schwiegen einen Moment und kurz darauf hörten sie, wie Sam von oben die Treppe herunter polterte und weiter in den Keller ging.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn.", sagte Julie.

„Frag´ mich mal.", antwortete er und wandte den Kopf zur Küche, wo Bobby noch zugange war.

Sie seufzte. „Sollten wir nicht noch mal mit ihm in Ruhe sprechen?"

„Glaub mir, es ist besser, wir alle schlafen erst mal eine Nacht über das Ganze. Ich bin auch ziemlich müde."

„Ja, das sehe ich.", antwortete sie und fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durch die Haare vorne an der Stirn. „Lass uns hoch gehen."

*

*

Dean öffnete den Kofferraum und wühlte kurz nach etwas, weswegen er nach draußen gekommen war. Nachdem er es gefunden hatte, steckte er es in seine Jackentasche und zog Julies Handtasche heraus, die er dorthin befördert hatte, als sie sie nach Liliths Auftauchen ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatten.

Er fragte sich, ob sie sie eventuell brauchte? Man sagte ja, Frauen würden alles in der Handtasche mit sich herumtragen, was sie zum Überleben brauchten… Fast schon zu groß war die Neugierde, nochmals einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Als er an dem Tag im Krankenhaus nach ihrer Versicherungskarte gekramt hatte, hatte er dem Inhalt keine Beachtung geschenkt und einfach nur die Karte aus ihrer Brieftasche gezogen - doch jetzt war er sehr neugierig.

Nach einem kurzen Blick zum Haus öffnete er den Clip und schlug die Lasche der tarngrünen Stofftasche zurück. Dann zog er den Reißverschluss auf und lugte hinein. Ein Buch war das Erste, was ihm ins Auge fiel! Wieso in aller Welt schleppte sie ein Buch mit sich herum?

„Romeo und Julia.", las er laut den Titel auf dem Buchrücken vor und zog die Stirn kraus.

Nicht gerade eine Lektüre, die er sich antun würde, aber die Auswahl passte natürlich zu ihr. Neben ihrem Geldbeutel entdeckte er ihr Handy und zog es heraus. Nachdem er die Tastensperre entfernt hatte sah er, dass sich über 20 Anrufe in Abwesenheit angesammelt hatten. Gerade wollte er das Handy wieder zurückstecken, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Schnell drehte er sich um und entdeckte Ruby, die nicht weit entfernt stand und ihn frech angrinste.

„Heißt es nicht, man soll die Finger von fremden Dingen lassen, die einen nichts angehen?", sprach sie ihn an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was machst Du hier, Ruby?", entgegnete er nur, stopfte das Handy zurück und schloss die Tasche hastig wieder.

„Ich bin hier weil ich wissen wollte, ob ihr mit Julie gesprochen habt."

„Ja. Haben wir. Und sie ist nicht an Deinem Vorschlag interessiert.", antwortete er und sein Ton machte unmissverständlich klar, dass er keine Widerrede dulden würde.

Ruby verzog keine Mine, sondern sah ihn nun kühl an.

„Na schön. Mehr als meine Hilfe anbieten kann ich nicht."

Dean warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und ging los.

„Du hast uns gestern gesehen, Sam und mich.", rief Ruby, als er schon ein Stück des Weges zum Haus zurückgelegt hatte und blieb beharrlich stehen.

Sie wartete, bis er sich wieder zu ihr umgedreht hatte.

„Sam ist nicht Dein Laufbursche, merk Dir das! Wenn Du einen Vorschlag hast, dann zeige Dich und rede gefälligst mit uns allen!"

„Ich habe mich dem Haus nicht genähert, um Julie nicht zu erschrecken!", verteidigte sie sich. „Denkst Du, in ihrem Zustand wäre es gut, wenn sich ihre neue Fähigkeit sofort meldet, sobald ich ihr zu nahe komme?"

Dean atmete durch und zwang sich, ruhiger zu werden, da er den heutigen Tag nicht verderben wollte.

„Danke für Deine Rücksicht, Deine Hilfe und Dein Angebot.", sagte er und es klang sogar aufrichtig.

Im Grunde wusste er, dass sie es verdient hatte, aber es fiel ihm noch immer schwer, sie wie eine normale Person zu behandeln.

Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn wie vor den Kopf gestoßen an.

„Okay…", murmelte sie verwundert.

Kurz blieb er noch unschlüssig stehen, überlegte, ob er noch etwas sagen sollte, doch dann beschloss er, weiterzugehen.

Zum Abschied nickte er ihr zu und ging zum Haus.

*

*

Als Julie aufwachte stellte sie fest, dass sie alleine im Gästezimmer war. Dean war wohl schon aufgestanden und hatte sie ausschlafen lassen.

Etwas verunsichert, was dieser Tag für sie bereithalten würde erhob sie sich aus dem Bett, zog das Laken glatt, schüttelte die Decke auf und rückte die Kissen zurecht, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp im Badezimmer ging sie nach unten, wo sie Sam und Bobby inmitten einer angeregten Unterhaltung antraf.

„Guten Morgen.", grüßte sie die Beiden und sah sich um.

„Dean ist draußen am Wagen.", informierte Sam sie.

„Oh!"

„Und, gut geschlafen? Ist das Fieber weg?", fragte Bobby.

Sie nickte.

„Kaffee?"

„Das wäre großartig."

Mit dem Gefühl, etwas verloren bei den Beiden zu sein, stand sie unsicher im Durchgang zu der Küche und beobachtete Bobby, wie er eine Tasse mit der dampfenden, ersehnten Flüssigkeit füllte.

„Setz Dich doch.", bot Sam an.

„Ich will euch nicht stören."

„Tust Du nicht.", antwortete Bobby, kam näher und drückte ihr die Tasse in die Hand.

Sie steuerte den freien Stuhl neben Sam an und ließ sich darauf nieder. Kurz nippte sie an dem Kaffee und begutachtete die Unterlagen, die auf dem Tisch verstreut lagen.

„Straßenkarten?", fragte sie.

„Wir diskutieren gerade darüber, welcher der schnellste Weg nach Santa Cruz ist.", sagte Sam.

„Fahren wir heute schon?", fragte sie.

„Ja, wir sollten weiter."

„Es ist besser, wenn ihr euch nicht zu lange bei mir aufhaltet. Sie werden sicher bald hier suchen.", sagte Bobby.

„Aber – was ist mit Dir?"

Er lachte kurz, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Unterarm und tätschelte ihn.

„Mach Dir um mich mal keine Sorgen. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen. Außerdem werden sie an mir nicht interessiert sein."

Sie seufzte und drehte sich auf dem Stuhl als sie hörte, wie die Haustüre geöffnet wurde. Schnell stand sie auf und lief los.

„Merkst Du was, Bobby? Sobald Dean auftaucht, sind wir beide abgeschrieben."

„Das habe ich gehört!", rief sie, drehte sich nochmals um und freute sich, ein Lächeln auf Sams Gesicht zu entdecken.

Sie erwiderte es und zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie Deans Hand spürte, die auf ihrem Rücken zum Liegen kam.

„Guten Morgen.", begrüßte er sie und sie wandte sich ihm zu.

„Morgen!"

„Ich hab Dir etwas mitgebracht."

„Meine Tasche! Danke!", sie nahm sie ihm aus der Hand und öffnete sie sofort. „Cool, der Akku meines Handys hat gehalten!"

Sie begann nachzusehen, wer sie angerufen hatte.

„Dean, sobald Julie ihre Handtasche in die Finger bekommt, bist sogar Du abgeschrieben, merkst Du das?", setzte Sam noch eins drauf.

„Sehr witzig.", antwortete er und Julie sah ihn entschuldigend an.

Ein unglaublich anziehendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und sie konnte nicht anders, als sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen und ihm einen schnellen Kuss zu geben, bevor sie sich die Tasche unter den Arm klemmte und sich wieder auf ihren Platz am Tisch setzte, nun das Display des Handys betrachtend.

Dean folgte ihr und besetzte den letzten freien Stuhl.

„Ich muss später unbedingt meine Freundin Jennifer anrufen.", sagte Julie. „Sie machen sich bestimmt Sorgen um mich. Ähm, wie spät ist es?"

„Neun Uhr morgens.", informierte Bobby sie.

Sie dachte kurz nach und rechnete, wie spät es in Santa Cruz jetzt sein würde

„In zwei Stunden ist sie im Laden, bis dahin muss ich mir eine gute Geschichte ausdenken."

„Sag einfach, dass Du ihr morgen alles erklärst, wenn wir ankommen.", schlug Sam vor und ein merkwürdiges Lächeln umspielte noch immer seine Lippen.

Sie legte ihr Handy aus der Hand und umfasste nachdenklich ihre Tasse.

„Was ist?", fragte Dean, der sofort merkte, wie ihre Stimmung umschlug.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir uns über so belanglose Dinge unterhalten…"

„Es soll doch normal weitergehen, oder?", antwortete Dean. „Hör auf, Dir so viele Gedanken zu machen."

Spontan stand er auf, nahm seine Jacke, die er gerade erst über den Stuhl gehängt hatte und ging um den Tisch herum. Mit fragendem Blick sah sie ihm hinterher und dann auf seine Hand, als er sie ihr hinstreckte.

„Komm mal mit."

Sie ergriff sie und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo er auf der Couch Platz nahm und etwas aus seiner Hosentasche zog.

„Schau mal, was ich noch immer hatte.", er hielt ihre Kette in der Hand.

„Oh, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo sie hingekommen ist!", rief sie und lächelte, als er sie ihr überreichte.

„Ich wollte sie Dir eigentlich schon in Tucson wiedergeben, aber dann kam die Sache mit Chicago dazwischen und danach habe ich einfach vergessen, dass ich sie eingesteckt hatte."

„Du hattest sie die ganze Zeit?"

„Ja!", mit einem Mal sah er sehr verlegen aus und er begann, in den Taschen seiner Jacke, nach etwas zu suchen.

Sie beobachtete ihn und ihr Herz begann zu rasen, als ein schon reichlich mitgenommen aussehendes, aber doch aufgrund des Samtumschlags eindeutig erkennbares Ringkästchen zum Vorschein kam. Der Mund klappte ihr auf und sie erstarrte.

Seine Hände zitterten etwas als er es öffnete und ein schlichter, silberner Ring zum Vorschein kam.

„Julie", sagte er leise und sah ihr in die Augen. „uns wurde eine zweite Chance geschenkt und… wir müssen ja nichts überstürzen, aber… ich…"

Ihr Atem ging schneller und sie starrte ihn voller Spannung an, während er immer weiter nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

Dann wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck von Aufgeregtheit und Unsicherheit zu wilder Entschlossenheit und er sprach die Worte schnell und mit fester Stimme aus:

„Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, sie fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich, während ihre Emotionen verrückt spielten und ihr vor Freude und Glück die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Auch er zog sie an sich und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich endlich ansahen.

„Willst Du?", wiederholte er die Frage.

„Ja! Ja! Natürlich will ich!", rief sie und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Als sie in diesem Augenblick Applaus hinter sich hörte drehte sie sich um und musste lachen, als Sam und Bobby lächelnd im Eingang zum Wohnzimmer standen.

„Ich dachte, er kriegt es nie über die Lippen!", rief Bobby.

Offensichtlich hatten die Beiden von Deans Plan gewusst und Julie fiel auf, dass Sam unheimlich stolz aussah, als er seinem Bruder einen Blick zuwarf.

*

*

Dean beobachtete wie Julie ihre Hand ins Licht hob und den Ring an ihrem Finger drehte. Er passte wie an gegossen, was seine Annahme bestätigte.

Sie war ihm ins Gästezimmer gefolgt, wo er seine Sachen zusammenpacken wollte, damit sie losfahren konnten.

Sie schien seine Gedanken zu erraten und drehte sich ihm zu.

„Woher hast Du den Ring?"

„Ich glaube, den habe ich schon vor drei Jahren für Dich besorgt. Eines Tages habe ich das Kästchen im Kofferraum entdeckt und Sam hat mir versichert, dass es nicht ihm gehört - also habe ich es die ganze Zeit mehr oder weniger durch die Gegend gefahren und nie gewusst, wofür beziehungsweise für wen der Ring gedacht war. Aber jetzt-", er machte eine Pause und nahm ihre Hand. „jetzt hat der Ring endlich seine Besitzerin gefunden. Hast Du gesehen? Innen ist ein Schutzsymbol eingraviert, jetzt muss ich Dich also nicht mehr bemalen."

Sie lächelte sanft und sah ihn mit einem verträumten Blick an.

Er trat näher und vergrub eine Hand in ihrem Haar. Noch immer war er erleichtert, dass er den Schritt gewagt hatte und sie gefragt hatte.

Heute Nacht war ihm diese verrückte Idee in den Sinn gekommen und er hatte beschlossen, über seinen Schatten zu springen und die Zeit, die er geschenkt bekommen hatte, zu nutzen.

Vor dem Deal hätte er sich nie träumen lassen, dass er so schnell und so intensiv den Wunsch einer festen, längerfristigen Beziehung verspüren würde. Doch sein letztes Jahr hatte ihm bewusst gemacht, was seine Träume neben der Beendigung der Jagd waren und er war sich sicher, dass Julie die Richtige für ihn war.

Ihr gestriges Gespräch hatte ihm außerdem deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass sie sich eine gemeinsame Zukunft wünschte.

„Hast Du heute Morgen mit Sam gesprochen? Er schien so anders.", holte sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nicht wirklich. Aber ich glaube, er hat sich für mich gefreut… ich musste es ihm einfach sagen! Heute Morgen wäre ich vor Aufregung fast umgekommen!", er schmunzelte. „Und er hielt mich noch nicht mal für verrückt!"

„Ach, es war also verrückt, mich zu fragen?", nutzte sie sofort die Gelegenheit und drehte ihm die Worte im Mund herum.

„Nicht schon wieder frech werden.", sagte er und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss.

*

Fortsetzung folgt

*

Zurück zum Index

Kapitel 36 by Eirien_28

*

Kapitel 36

*

„Auf Wiedersehen, Bobby. Danke für alles!"

Sam sah zu, wie Julie ihn ein letztes Mal umarmte und sie dann auf den Wagen zulief.

„Bis bald.", ihr väterlicher Freund winkte ihnen noch einmal zu, bevor er ins Haus ging.

Er und Dean warteten bereits auf Julie und sie nahm auf dem Rücksitz Platz, nachdem Dean ihr die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Noch in der Nacht hatte Sam nach langem Grübeln beschlossen, Julies Entscheidung zu akzeptieren und sie nicht noch einmal darauf anzusprechen. Vielleicht würde sie selbst nach einiger Zeit, wenn sie spürte welche Veränderungen das dämonische Blut mit sich brachte auf ihn oder Ruby zukommen.

Falls sie etwas davon spüren sollte…

Dass Dean am Morgen dann mit dieser unglaublichen Neuigkeit zu ihm gekommen war, hatte ihn mehr als überrascht. Es sah seinem Bruder nicht ähnlich, sich an jemanden dauerhaft zu binden und dazu noch seine Gefühlslage mit ihm zu besprechen. Daher freute es ihn, dass er ihn ins Vertrauen gezogen und den Schritt gewagt hatte.

Vor dem Einsteigen sah er sich noch einmal um, denn es wunderte ihn, dass Ruby bislang noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Im letzten Augenblick, als er sich gerade in den Wagen setzen wollte, entdeckte er sie wie am gestrigen Tag an der Grundstücksgrenze.

Sie tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, dann verschwand sie hinter dem Zaun, der das Gelände umgab. Verwirrt ließ er sich schließlich auf den Sitz gleiten – wahrscheinlich konnte sie sich Julies Antwort denken, da sie nun dabei waren, abzureisen.

Und Ruby ging es gut… immerhin wusste er das jetzt.

„Haben wir alles? Habt ihr eure Hexbags?", fragte Dean.

„Ja, fahr los.", gab Sam noch immer in Gedanken zurück und drehte sich zu Julie um. „Hast Du schon Deinen Anruf gemacht?"

„Nein, ich war etwas abgelenkt.", antwortete sie und zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben.

Er lachte leise und Julie zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Er bemerkte, dass sie anstatt eines Anrufs eine SMS tippte - bei all den Neuigkeiten vielleicht die bessere Wahl, um ihre Freunde zunächst wissen zu lassen, dass es ihr gut ging und wann sie zurück sein würde.

*

*

Sie hatten Glück und schafften es aufgrund wenig Verkehrsaufkommens und Deans zügiger Fahrweise bis zum Abend nach Idaho Falls, eine kleine Stadt, welche Dean auch als Zwischenstopp für die Übernachtung vorgeschlagen hatte.

Julie wusste nicht recht wie ihr geschah – nach den Tagen der Angst und Anspannung holte Dean sie nun immer wieder aus drohenden Tiefs und sie hoffte, dass es für ihn ebenso heilsam war wie für sie, etwas Zeit zusammen zu verbringen, ohne eine akute Gefahr im Nacken zu verspüren. Ihre Hoffnungen auf ein normales Leben, ein Leben mit ihm, hatten neuen Nährboden gefunden und fingen langsam an, neu zu gedeihen.

„Warst Du schon einmal hier, Julie?", fragte Dean, während sie ihre Sachen aus dem Wagen holten und in die Motelzimmer brachten, die sie gemietet hatten.

„Nein."

Die Stadt war bereits in Dunkelheit gehüllt und viel von der Umgebung hatte sie nicht sehen können.

„Es ist wirklich schön hier.", antwortete er. „Morgen früh zeige ich Dir etwas. Jetzt sollten wir aber erst mal essen gehen."

„Geht nur.", sagte Sam, der sich ausnahmsweise ein Einzelzimmer nebenan gebucht hatte und gerade auf diese Tür zusteuerte.

„Wir alle drei, Sammy.", gab Dean sofort zurück. „In 30 Minuten! Keine Widerrede."

Julie lächelte und folgte Dean in das Zimmer, welches sie noch nicht einmal ansatzweise in Augenschein nehmen konnte, da Dean sie sofort nach dem Schließen der Tür in eine Umarmung zog und küsste.

Völlig überrascht und überwältigt spürte sie, wie ihre Knie weich wurden und sie schlang schnell ihre Arme um seinen Nacken doch sie realisierte schnell, dass dies nicht nötig war - Dean führte seinen Arm zu ihren Kniekehlen und hob sie hoch. Überrascht und mit zitternden Lippen sah sie ihn abwartend an.

„Dusche?", fragte er atemlos.

Sie konnte in diesem Moment keine klaren Worte formulieren, nickte stattdessen nur und ließ sich von ihm hinübertragen.

*

*

Nach einem Besuch in einem italienischen Restaurant hatten sie beschlossen, sich ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu gönnen. Am nächsten Morgen wollten sie früh los – die Strecke nach Santa Cruz war noch weit.

Dean hätte gerne etwas mehr Zeit mit Julie hier verbracht, aber sie mussten weiter, Sam und er wieder zurück an die Arbeit, das war ihm bewusst.

In dieser Nacht hatte er seit langem das erste Mal keinen Albtraum gehabt und war völlig überrascht, als er am Morgen die Augen aufschlug und es draußen bereits hell war.

Julie musste sogar noch vor ihm wach geworden sein, denn sie stand bereits angezogen in einem ähnlichen Outfit wie am gestrigen Abend am Fenster und sah nach draußen.

Die Jeans, die er ihr gegeben hatte, waren ihr viel zu weit und Kilometer zu lang, doch sie hatten improvisieren müssen, um sich in den Restaurant sehen lassen zu können. Sie hatte sich heute Morgen wohl eins seiner Lieblings-Shirts aus der Tasche genommen und er hätte sie am liebsten auf der Stelle zurück ins Bett verfrachtet, als er sie so dort stehen sah.

Als sie hörte wie er sich im Bett etwas aufsetzte, drehte sie sich um und ein Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht. Genau das wollte er sehen.

„Wolltest Du mich nicht wecken?", murmelte er und ließ sich nochmals zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen.", gab sie keck zurück, kam zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante.

„Ja, guten Morgen.", langsam strich er mit den Fingern ihren Unterarm entlang.

„Sam hat seine Sachen schon in den Wagen gebracht und holt gerade Frühstück. Ich dachte, ich lasse Dich etwas länger schlafen.", sie runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast echt nicht mitgekriegt, wie Sam geklopft hat?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich schätze, ich war ganz schön weggetreten, was?", dann setzte er sich auf. „Oh Mist! Ich wollte Dir ja noch diesen genialen Park mit den Wasserfällen zeigen!"

„Na, dann fahren wir da eben jetzt noch hin.", gab sie zurück und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Los, raus aus den Federn."

Sie griff nach seiner Decke und wollte gerade aufstehen um sie wegzuziehen, als er sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung zurückhielt und sie wieder auf die Matratze zog. Kichernd drehte sie sich ihm zu, ging auf der Matratze auf die Knie und krabbelte langsam auf ihn. Sie lächelte verführerisch, während sie sich über ihn beugte und er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, bis ihre Lippen sich wieder zu einem Kuss trafen. Doch sie ließ sich Zeit, näherte sich nur ganz langsam und steigerte sein Verlangen damit noch mehr. Gerade als beschloss, wieder Herr der Lage zu werden und ihren Kopf in seine Hände nahm, wurde die Tür zum Zimmer geöffnet und sie beide starrten erschrocken zum Eingang.

Sam stand voll beladen, den Kaffee balancierend, dort und sah reichlich schockiert aus.

„Oh! Verdammt!", stieß er aus.

Nach einem Augenblick hatte Julie sich wieder gefangen und stieg vorsichtig von Dean und dem Bett herunter – er hingegen brauchte noch einen Moment, um wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren. Sie ging auf Sam zu und nahm ihm die heißen Getränke ab.

„Schon okay, Sam. Ich bin das gewohnt.", sagte sie ganz beiläufig, als wäre es das normalste der Welt und Dean sah, wie seinem Bruder die Kinnlade herunter fiel.

„Das ist schon öfter passiert?"

„Nur drei oder vier Mal. Also kein Grund zur Aufregung. Du wirst es überleben."

Sam starrte sie weiter an, während sie ihm die restlichen Tüten aus den Händen nahm und auf dem kleinen Tisch platzierte. Dean konnte genau erkennen, wie es hinter der Stirn seines kleinen Bruders begann, zu arbeiten.

„Vielleicht könntet ihr das nächste Mal auch einfach die Tür abschließen oder euch beherrschen wenn Du, Julie, zum Beispielt weißt, dass ich jeden Augenblick wieder auftauchen könnte.", ging Sam nun in die Offensive.

Dean lachte leise und beobachtete die Szene weiter.

Sam würde wie immer versuchen, das letzte Wort zu haben. Doch auch Julies ganz eigene Art, an die er sich vage erinnern konnte, schien langsam immer wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Er genoss diese Unbeschwertheit, die sie in Momenten wie diesen vermittelte und es wurde ihm bewusst, dass er genau das vermisst hatte.

„Tut mir Leid, Sam, dass ich einen Moment lang die Situation ausgenutzt habe und ich Dean zur Abwechslung mal verführen wollte!", konterte sie, sich völlig bewusst, was sie da gerade ausplauderte. „Du hast uns ja immerhin noch in den Anfängen unseres Vorhabens vorgefunden, oder? Stell Dir mal vor - es hätte noch viel, viel schlimmer kommen können!"

„Arghhh!", Sam schloss die Augen und fasste sich an den Kopf. „DAS wollte ich jetzt nicht hören! Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten!"

Genau diese Reaktion hatte sie provoziert und erwartet – nun grinste sie triumphierend.

„Du hast es so gewollt, Sammy.", schaltete sich Dean ein, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. „Nimm einen guten Rat von mir an – diskutier nicht mit dieser Frau."

Verfolgt von einem düsteren Blick seines Bruders machte Dean sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

*

*

Bei der Abfahrt hatten sie noch einmal einen kurzen Halt eingelegt und sich die Wasserfälle des Orts angesehen. Julie hatte beschlossen, irgendwann mit Dean zusammen hierher zurückkehren zu wollen – sie wollte noch so vieles mit ihm zusammen sehen und erleben… Sie hoffte sehr, dass sie die Gelegenheit dazu erhalten würden.

Stunden später drehte Julie den Schlüssel im Schloss und betrat ihre Wohnung. Sam und Dean folgten ihr und sie musste lächeln, als ihr der vertraute Duft von zu viel Haarspray, das in diesen vier Wänden benutzt wurde, in die Nase stieg. Das Gefühl, wieder zu Hause zu sein vertrieb ein wenig den Schmerz den sie verspürte, da sie sich bald von den Beiden verabschieden musste.

Sie ging weiter und entdeckte das Chaos, das in der Küche herrschte. Wie üblich war Bo nicht in der Lage Ordnung zu halten, doch sie ignorierte das schmutzige Geschirr.

Im Wohnzimmer hielt sich die Unordnung in Grenzen, mal abgesehen von den herumliegenden DVDs und CDs, die auf dem Boden und der Couch verteilt waren.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die große Uhr, die über dem Fernseher hing und sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauernd würde, bis ihr Mitbewohner nach Hause kam. Sie waren erneut schneller als erwartet auf den Straßen durchgekommen.

„Ähm, macht es euch einen Moment bequem, ich bin gleich wieder da.", sie lief zum Kühlschrank und entdeckte erleichtert, dass zumindest dieser aufgeräumt und gefüllt war.

Sie griff sich zwei kleine Flaschen Mineralwasser und reichte sie den Brüdern, die sich gerade etwas Sitzfläche auf der Couch schafften.

„Sorry, man merkt, dass ich ein paar Tage nicht da war. Ich bin hier irgendwie immer am Aufräumen.", sagte sie und lächelte schief.

„Julie, herzlichen Glückwunsch – das wirst Du mit Dean auch weiterhin so beibehalten können.", antwortete Sam und grinste.

„Hey!", beschwerte sich dieser. „Ich räume immer meine Sachen weg!"

„Klar.", Sam nickte. „Wenn wir weiterfahren. Vorher liegt alles weit verstreut in der Gegend herum."

„Penibler Sack."

„Idiot!"

„Schlampe."

Julie seufzte.

„Auf genau diesen Moment habe ich die ganze Zeit gewartet! Kriegt euch wieder ein und versucht, euch nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen, während ich mich schnell umziehe, okay?"

Schnell huschte sie in ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen, doch an der Tür blieb sie stehen und betrachtete ungläubig das Bild, das sich ihr bot.

Nie hätte sie erwartet was sie dort sah – ihre Möbel waren völlig neu angeordnet worden, sodass der Raum nun viel größer wirkte. Jemand hatte die Wände in freundlichen Farben gestrichen und ihre wenigen Besitztümer waren in ein nagelneues, offenes Regal eingeräumt worden. Ihre Kleidung, die immer auf einer einfachen Kleiderstange hing, war nun hinter einem schönen Paravent aus Bändern und bunten Perlen versteckt. Eine große Schale mit getrockneten Blüten und Gräsern, die auf dem alten Schreibtisch von Bo stand, erfüllte den Raum mit einem angenehmen Duft.

Völlig überwältigt traten ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden gleiten, bevor sie weiter ging und den großen Umschlag, der auf dem Kopfkissen ihres Bettes lag, in die Hände nahm und ihn öffnete.

_Willkommen zu Hause, Jules!_, stand dort in Bos krakeliger Handschrift.

_ich habe die Mädchen gebeten, mir bei der Auswahl der neuen Möbel und Farben zu helfen! Wir feiern heute Abend Deinen Geburtstag, also beeil Dich und komm in den Laden, sobald Du das liest._

Beeindruckt ließ sie ihren Blick noch einmal durch den Raum schweifen und ließ sich auf der Matratze nieder. Als sie gebeten wurde das Personalformular für den neuen Job auszufüllen, hatte sie ein x-beliebiges Datum eingetragen… Es musste wohl in die paar Tage gefallen sein, als sie nun unterwegs gewesen war.

Sie fand das Zimmer nun wunderschön und hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich dafür bei ihren Freunden bedanken sollte. In diesem Moment hörte sie, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde und sie stürmte los. Sie flitzte vorbei an den Brüdern, die sie anblickten wie vom Donner gerührt und sie stoppte erst, als sie im Eingangsbereich der Wohnung angekommen war.

Nichts ahnend betrat Bo die Wohnung, die Kopfhörer seines MP3-Players in den Ohren, heute mit grünen Stacheln auf dem Kopf und mit einigen Einkaufstüten beladen.  
Als er sie erblickte lächelte er, stellte die Tüten auf den Boden und zog die Kopfhörer ab.

„Julie! Du bist schon da?"

Sie nickte, kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Diesen Gefühlsausbruch nicht vorausahnend, stolperte er zwei Schritte zurück, doch Julie ließ nicht locker.

„Danke! Das Zimmer ist so schön geworden!", sagte sie.

Als sie hinter sich ein Räuspern von Dean vernahm ließ sie ihn wieder los und drehte sich um. Er und Sam standen im Durchgang zur Küche.

„Oh, sieh an! Wir haben Besuch! Du bist Dean, richtig?", Bo ging an Julie vorbei und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner abgeschnittenen Jeans. „Und Du?"

„Sam, Deans Bruder.", stellte dieser sich vor und er betrachtete unübersehbar Bo´s Aufmachung.

„Und wo zum Henker habt ihr sie hingeschleppt? Sie sollte nur zwei Tage weg sein! Und habt ihr sie euch mal angesehen? Sie sieht ja furchtbar aus!", wetterte er los.

Die beiden Brüder warfen sich einen Blick zu und Dean wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Julie ihren Mitbewohner erreicht hatte und ihn zu sich drehte.

„Wir haben einem alten Freund aus der Klemme geholfen – und mich hat die Grippe erwischt, wie ich Jen schon übers Handy mitgeteilt habe.", erklärte sie. „Außerdem… habe ich mich verlobt und da darf man sich doch ein paar Tage Auszeit gönnen, oder?"

Bo´s Augen weiteten sich. „Verlobt? Mit wem?"

„Mit wem?", stieß Dean hervor und blickte genervt zur Decke.

„Dean natürlich! Ich werde Dean heiraten!", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Was?"

„Ja!", quietschte sie.

„Wissen die Anderen das schon?"

„Nein!"

Julie platzte fast vor Freude, als sie ihm die Neuigkeit überbrachte. Sam konnte sich sein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen, als er Bo´s Reaktion mitbekam und ihr Zwischenspiel beobachtete. Dean war offensichtlich eifersüchtig und legte nun Besitz ergreifend den Arm um Julies Schultern. Bo tat das einzig Richtige – er streckte Dean die Hand entgegen und gratulierte ihm.

„Wow! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Und ich fasse es nicht, dass ich der Erste bin, der es erfährt!"

Damit war das Eis zwischen ihnen gebrochen. Dean ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie. Zu Julies Erleichterung spürte sie sofort, wie seine Haltung sich entspannte und er lockerte den Griff um ihre Schulter.

„Danke, Mann."

„Alles klar!", rief Bo und wandte sich seinen Einkäufen zu. „Ich würde sagen, wir feiern! Auf in den Laden, die anderen werden ihren Ohren nicht trauen! Wir schließen früher und lassen es uns gut gehen! Jetzt gibt es sogar zwei Gründe, es richtig krachen zu lassen: Julies Geburtstag und eure Verlobung! Wie gut, dass ich schon mal richtigen Alkohol besorgt habe!"

Er zog eine Flasche aus einer der Tüten.

„Absinth?", fragte Sam.

„Absinth."

„Das ist nicht Dein Ernst!", Julie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein voller Ernst!", er grinste. „Wir müssen vorher natürlich genügend Grundlage schaffen und erst mal etwas anständiges Essen! Aber dann geht die Party los!"

„Julie! Ich mag den Mann.", gab Dean seinen Kommentar ab und trat begeistert auf Bo zu. „Zeig mal her… wo hast Du den denn aufgetrieben?"

In der nächsten Sekunde waren beide vertieft in die Aufschrift der Flasche mit dem giftgrünen Inhalt und fachsimpelten über die besten Gerichte als Grundlage für eine Sauforgie.

Julie und Sam betrachteten die Szene einen Moment und sahen sich dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Irgendwie sind die zwei sich erschreckend ähnlich, oder?", fragte Sam leise.

„Sam - ich habe gerade genau das Gleiche gedacht..."

-ENDE-

*


End file.
